An Alternate Place and Time
by Kyaa Kyaff
Summary: Au fic! Kenshin was never the Battousai, his name is Shinta. Kaoru and Shinta are getting married but something happens that sets Kaoru off on a journey, 10 years later she meets the Battousai. what happened to Shinta? kxk pairings! Complete! ^o^
1. Prolouge

Hi! Kyaa Kyaff here! I thought I would try my hand at this fanfic stuff. 

Disclaimer: Just so you all know (like you didn't know already) I do not own rurouni kenshin but like many I wish I did!

___________________________________________________________________________

'…' -just kaoru thoughts for now and then the regular ".." for when people talk

An Alternate Time and Place

Prologue

"Itai!" 

"Oh, gomen Kaoru, I did not mean to pull so hard."

Kaoru smiled. Tae continued to arrange her hair in an intricate style.

"You will be so beautiful for the ceremony," the older woman known as Tae gushed.

Kaoru's eyes took on a dreamy aspect.

"And I hope your husband-to-be can control himself until the end of the ceremony when he sees you like this." 

Tae winked at Kaoru who had turned different shades of red with a little exclamation of protest. But just as quickly the dreamy look in her eyes turned to an almost sorrowful, wistful look. If Tae had seen this change in Kaoru's demeanor, she would have questioned the fourteen year old girl to no end, or dismiss it as wedding jitters. She was about to marry the boy she had devotedly loved since childhood. It was an arranged marriage that perfectly suited Kaoru, but there was something nagging at her. 

'Can I really go through with this knowing…' Kaoru sighed and dismissed her wayward thoughts.

"Kaoru, … Kaoru come on you do not wish to be late for your own wedding, do you?!" Tae said.

"No, I wouldn't miss it for anything," Kaoru replied, following Tae out of the room.

^_______________________________________________________^

Kaoru approached the room where the ceremony would be held. She took a deep breath and prepared herself as the door opened and the eyes of the guests met her. Kaoru was a sight to behold in her stunning wedding kimono, her soft hair held up with the elaborately decorated combs that complemented her blues eyes well.

"Go for it," Tae whispered to the girl she considered a younger sister.

Kaoru made her way toward the man she loved more than anything. As she took her place beside him and gazed at his eyes, he gave her a small smile that did not reach those wonderful eyes of his. Her heart gave a small twinge, but she squashed the feeling. He looked breathtaking. His attractive auburn hair was pulled in his usual low ponytail just as she loved it. They turned to the priest who began the ceremony. She listened to the words, trying to remain calm as the ceremony continued. All her dreams, all her hopes were going to come true. The priest gently grasped both their hands, and the two threaded their fingers together. Again Kaoru looked into her groom's eyes and saw an underlying sorrow. 

'No, this is not how I dreamed it would be. He is supposed to be smiling his special smile, squeezing my hand in encouragement. He is supposed to want to marry me!' 

Kaoru's thoughts were in turmoil, however she kept her smiling face. The priest began to wrap a very delicate thread around their joined hands, thus joining them together for the rest of their life. The priest stopped before wrapping the rest of the delicate thread around their joined hands in the traditional manner to let anyone who may object do so. Her heart thudding harder than ever, she watched as the priest went to complete the binding.

'No…No, I can't do this'

Kaoru softly placed her hand over that of the aging priest's hand, stopping him from completing the ceremony. Not caring what anyone thought, only looking into the surprised eyes of the man she loved, she placed her unbound hand on his smooth left cheek. 

"Shinta," she whispered. Leaning forward, Kaoru placed a tender kiss on his lips. 

'So warm and soft, just as I imagined. If only he would kiss me back.'

With that she unwound the thread holding their hands together. Watery blue eyes met confused violet ones, "I'm sorry I cannot do this."

Outraged whispers ensued, and as she quickly made her way down the aisle she caught a glimpse of her enraged uncle. She slowed when she saw Her standing near the door. 

"Tomoe," she whispered softly. She stopped in front of this elegant woman. Grabbing Tomoe's hand, she placed the binding thread in it. 

Swallowing heavily, she looked one last time at Shinta before she dashed out of the building ruining her wedding kimono and dashing her hopes and dreams in the process.

______________________________________________________________________

Okay so there's the prologue. 

Give this fic a chance. Trust me I have a lot of action planned. And no this is not a Tomoe/Kenshin fic and I had a reason why his name is Shinta right now, so bear with me. This is also an alternate universe fic so anything goes, kay! I made up the ceremony thing, cause I thought it was a good idea o well! Leave me a review and constructive criticism is great!

Oh and I know I didn't explain much but you'll find out what all that was about later on! And one more thing Kaoru is 14 at the time and Kenshin is 18. I know that it is only four years not 10, but this is how it fits in with my story!

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Kamiya Kaoru!

Kyaa Kyaff again! I'm so happy you guys like my story so far!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin & co aren't mine (sigh)

_____________________________________________________________________________

An Alternate Place and Time

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" dialogue

Chapter One

The stars shimmered radiantly, reflected on the smooth surface of a lake. There, sitting on a fallen tree, was Kaoru. She reached her hand up to take out the beautiful combs that adorned her hair. Her eyes burned as she tried to keep herself composed. 

'Why… Why didn't I notice sooner.'

It was becoming painfully obvious to her now that Shinta had always seen her as a younger sister and never something more. The night before the ceremony kept playing in her head. She had wanted to go speak with Shinta. Kaoru had heard his soft distinctive voice and decided to sneak up on him to give him a little scare as she had a habit of doing. She rounded the corner to see…

______________________________*Flashback*___________________________________

"Tomoe," Shinta said tenderly.

Kaoru stopped quickly and stayed in the shadow.

'What is Shinta doing with Tomoe. Oh, I know, my best friend is going to make sure he treats me right and makes me happy. She has always been there for me, just like an older sister.'

Tomoe bowed her head slightly and folded her hands in front of her. Shinta stepped closer and clasped her hands in his. Kaoru heard a quiet sniffle. Some words were whispered that she could not here, but she felt her heart sinking.

'What is happening? Why is Tomoe crying? What…'

Shinta released Tomoe's hands and pulled her into a very un-brotherly type of hug. Kaoru's heart started to beat faster.

'No, … no I'm misinterpreting this. Yes, that's right. Tomoe is just happy for us both and she started to cry. Shinta is comforting her. Yes, that's it. No, they look like they are going to…'

Unable to watch anymore, Kaoru turned around and started to make her way back to her room.

_____________________________*End Flashback*_______________________________

Of course Kaoru had known that she was not misinterpreting what she was seeing. It was obvious they were in love. Kaoru began to remember all the times she, Tomoe, and Shinta had spent time together. The glances they sent each other, the smiles, the … everything. And Kaoru had been the little sister they loved dearly. Elegant, refined, beautiful were all descriptions of Tomoe. It was easy to see why Shinta loved her. Kaoru laughed to herself, trying to keep the tears back.

'I am such a fool. I set myself up for this. I refused to see anything between the two. Now look at me.'

Kaoru was afraid to go home. Her Uncle Hajime would likely kill her. He had adopted her after her parents had died. Although not related in anyway, she referred to him as Uncle. Kaoru knew she had just dishonored his name by running away from an arranged marriage. It was bad enough that people called her a tomboy. She could imagine what was being said now. With a deep sigh she stood up and decided to make her way home to face her Uncle's wrath. Minutes later a shadowed figure with his long hair tied in a low ponytail made his way to the clearing. Seeing the forgotten combs laying on the fallen tree, he leaned over and picked them up. He turned the combs carefully over in his hands, and then placed them both in the pocket of his clothing taking a seat on the fallen tree to stare at the stars reflected in the lake.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Kaoru cringed as her Uncle's faced contorted with rage.

"Do you know what you have done? I don't think you do."

Kaoru knew not to dare open her mouth. He had gotten angry before, and yes, he was really scary, but he would never physically harm her.

"This was an important arrangement, and now the arrangement is gone, and so is any honor associated with my name! I want you out. You are old enough to take care of yourself. Go get whatever you need and be gone before morning."

Kaoru stared completely shocked.

"Uncle Haj…"

"No," he shouted, "leave now! I do not want to see your face again. You are a burden to me."

Saying such he exited the room. Kaoru did not know what to do. She knew he was serious, that he meant it without regret. 

'I… I don't know what to do. Where would I go? Tae's place? No, I couldn't possibly. I can't go to Tomoe or Shinta. I would break apart.'

Then her face took on a determined look. 

'Fine! I always wanted to go traveling anyway. Then I won't have to face Shinta or Tomoe. I will leave them a letter so they won't get worried. Yes, that is what I will do. And damn Saitoh Hajime! I will no longer be known by Saitoh Kaoru. No, my father was a Kamiya and so am I.'

In her room she decided to write the letter to Tomoe. 

__

Tomoe,

I want you to know that I love you dearly, and I am sorry I did not come to say goodbye to you. Maybe we will see each other again in the future, ne? I know I am not making much sense but I hope you understand I can't stay, Uncle Hajime has kicked me out and I do not wish to burden anyone else. I've decided to go on an adventure. Like the ones I used to tell you about all the time. I will miss you.

Be happy with Shinta. 

Kaoru

After reading over the letter she began packing everything she could think of that, and changed into an old comfortable gi and hakama. Taking a bokken that lay under her bed she placed it in the tie of her hakama. She had a little training on how to use it from her father. It could be useful. Calming her nerves, frightened but still determined, she stepped out of the house and decided that she would leave Tae the letter to give to Tomoe. 

'I can do this, I can.'

Wiping away the tears that were trying to form, Kamiya Kaoru headed in the direction of Tae's home.

___________________________________________________________________________

Well there's chapter one! 

I hoped you liked it! There is a lot more to come. Don't worry there will be kxk stuff. I just have some things that have to happen! And yeah I made Saitoh her uncle. It's Au it could happen!

I would like to thank all my reviewers!

Aku-sama- I am so glad you are interested. Yay!

Gara- I hope this explains some of your questions! They will be getting together, trust me just not yet!

Joey- I will get to kxk stuff just not yet, so stick with me! Greetings from Florida!

Crystal- Sorry to get your hopes up about K/T but I'm glad you like it!

Vesca- Hey! Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter!

Chiki- I am soooo glad you liked my story cause I absolutely love yours. I finally decided to write one of my own and am happy you took the time to read mine! You're the best!

Kenna-chan- Hey! I'm glad you like it and I have always preferred Kaoru over Tomoe myself. Tomoe is great but she isn't Kaoru!

Beverlyhighland- I like stories like that too! I'm excited that you liked it!

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you all! Yay! I will try to update fast!


	3. A memory, Who's there?

Hi again! Kyaa-Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: I do not own rurouni kenshin & co. unfortunately!

_____________________________________________________________________________

'….' Kaoru thoughts

"…." dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 2: A memory, Who's there?

Kaoru had meant to go to Tae's house, leave the letter, and then leave herself unnoticed. But things never go as planned and she ended up bumping right into Tae. Kaoru had to explain to Tae why she was leaving, and with a lot of convincing, Tae finally relented telling Kaoru to be careful. Tae did not let her leave without some food and money though. Just as Kaoru was about to leave a knock was heard at Tae's door.

"Tae-dono?" said the soft distinctive voice of Shinta. 

Kaoru quickly backed up and dragged Tae with her.

"Please, don't tell him I am here. Please!" Kaoru pleaded quietly.

"Kaoru…" Tae started.

"Please Tae." 

Tae nodded and directed Kaoru to her room in the back. Kaoru left Tae's bedroom door slightly open, so she could see the front door. Tae made her way to the door after a second knock.

"Shinta-san, How are you?" Tae asked.

"Tae-dono, have you seen Kaoru-dono? I am very worried about her and I must speak with her." 

Shinta did look worn out. But to Kaoru he looked beautiful. She watched his every move, so that she could remember him. She seriously doubted that they would see each other again.

"I'm sorry Shinta-san, I have not seen her today."

Shinta sighed, "Well, if you see her I must speak with her. I went to visit her, but it seems Hajime," the name came out with a note of disgust, "has thrown Kaoru-dono out for disobeying him."

Tae looked quite upset. Kaoru could see that Tae wanted to tell Shinta where she was. Kaoru was finding it hard not to make herself known.

"Thank you Tae-dono. If you see her, please tell her I am looking for her." 

"Of course, Shinta-san." Tae closed the door behind him and turned to go to her bedroom. She found it empty with the money she had given Kaoru sitting on her floor.

^_______________________________________________________________________^

That had been very close. Seeing Shinta again had tested her resolve and sent her emotions into turmoil. Now she was making her way on a forest trail. She had no idea where it led, and that's why she decided to follow it. It was early morning and the forest was alive with the sounds of the birds and other animals inhabiting it. 

'You have to find a new dream now, Kaoru.'

She hoped Tomoe would take the chance Kaoru had given and act on hers. She still remembered when she first met Tomoe and Shinta. She was seven years old. Kaoru had been living with "uncle" Hajime for a week and decided to go explore the surrounding area, without permission of course. She had been plowed over by a boy a year or two older than herself.

__________________Flashback___________________________________________

"Oi! Watch we're you're going Jou-chan." The boy with the funnily spiked hair had yelled, as he stood up and brushed dirt off his clothes.

"You ran into to me you…, Baka! You should have been watching where you were going." Kaoru exclaimed also standing up. 

"Well, Jou-chan, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go." With that he took of running.

Kaoru was really mad and contemplated following the boy to get him back for being rude. At that moment she heard a shout coming from behind her.

"Sano, Get back here! You give Tomoe-dono her ribbon back!"

Kaoru turned only to come face to face with another boy. A loud oro was heard as she crashed to the ground with this boy. Recovering, she shoved him off and stood up.

"What is with boys?! They are all BAKAS!" Kaoru yelled to no one in particular. 

She looked down at the swirly-eyed boy who kept muttering something like "orororororororo"

"Shinta-san are you alright?"

Kaoru looked up to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen make her way up to Kaoru and the slowly recovering boy. The girl caught sight of Kaoru and bowed slightly seeing her disheveled clothes.

"Gomen nasai, are you alright?" The beautiful girl had asked a stunned Kaoru. 

"H…Hai, what is your name?" Kaoru breathed absolutely fascinated by this girl.

"Yukishiro Tomoe, and you?"

"Ka… Saitoh Kaoru!" Kaoru said.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. My name is Himura Shinta," stated the boy who was now standing. 

Kaoru turned to look at him!

"Sugoi!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru cried approaching the boy. 

Before he knew what had happened he felt a sharp tug on his hair. He blinked in confusion and right there in his face were a pair of pretty blue eyes.

"N...Nani?" he said backing away from the girl.

"Your hair, it's red. And your eyes, they are purple. I have never seen anyone who looked like that. What are you?" Kaoru said still circling Shinta.

"Oro?" he said at her last question.

Tomoe giggled at the flustered Shinta. "His father was foreign."

"Oh, that explains it," switching the topic, she asked, "Do you think I could come play with you?" 

Kaoru furrowed her brow as if expecting them to reject her.

"Of course you can," replied Tomoe.

"Yeah!!!!!! Oh no, your ribbon. That boy had it didn't he!" Kaoru exclaimed.

_______________________End Flashback________________________________________

Kaoru had then proceeded to hunt the boy called Sano down. She found him and had a little "encounter" with him. She then returned Tomoe's ribbon the next day. Tomoe and Shinta always treated her kindly. They did not seem to mind that she was four years younger. Her childhood had been very happy.

'I better stop reminiscing or I am going to go all teary eyed. Again.'

It was around mid-afternoon, and she decided to take a break. Finding somewhere to sit, she pulled some food out of her pack. Kaoru had the uneasy feeling that someone was following her. Now that she had stopped the feeling continued. At first she tried to pass it off as nerves but then realized it was not just her imagination. 

'Should I just tell the person to show themselves?'

Deciding that that was the best course of action she finished eating and packed her things back up. She stood up and declared:

"I know there is someone out there. So stop following me and come out and show yourself."

Several minutes passed as Kaoru surveyed her surroundings. She started feeling a little silly, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly whirled around to see a figure approaching.

"Who… who's there?" Kaoru asked shakily putting her hand to her bokken.

___________________________________________________________________________

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And that seemed a good place to end it! So who is it? Have any guesses?! Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter! I hope you like it so far. I haven't even gotten to the part of the story I want to. But I need to get all this background stuff done. And yeah there is a reason Kenshin's name is Shinta. I think Kenshin sounds better too. But you'll see the reason he is Shinta now, later on! So stick around kay! And reviews are always welcome cause they definitely motivate me to write more! See I told you I would try and update fast. *Omochi, thanks lots for the info. I wasn't sure about his name so I had it as Hajime Saitoh. Oh well, I'm going to leave it as it is anyways, but thank you again!!!!!!!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. You guys are great and you are making me happy and motivated! Please keep the reviews coming.

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Misao arrives! Someone else?

Hey! Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Rurouni kenshin is not mine! But I can always dream and write stories about 'em!

_____________________________________________________________________________

An Alternate Place and Time

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" dialogue

Chapter: 3 Misao arrives

"Who… who's there?" Kaoru asked shakily putting her hand to her bokken.

"Makimachi Misao!" the figure shouted cheerfully. 

A young girl stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was tied into a long braid, and she had two kunais on her belt. She began to frown.

"You weren't supposed to see me though! I am an Oniwabanshu ninja. I guess I still need practice, though."

Misao scrunched her nose, but then broke out with a smile. Kaoru was a little confused.

'This girl has to be seven or eight years old. What is she doing in the woods all alone?'

"Are you lost little girl?" Kaoru asked tentatively. 

"LITTLE! I am thirteen years old!" Misao cried.

Kaoru could practically see the steam coming from Misao's ears. That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

'A year younger than me. She looks so much younger. Obviously a sore spot of hers.'

"Gomen Misao-chan, but why were you following me?" Kaoru said tactfully changing the subject.

Misao's face split into another grin as she took a dramatic stance with her hands on her hips.

"Makimachi Misao of the Oniwabanshu clan. I was practicing following without being detected," she frowned a little, "but like I said I think I need a little more practice."

Kaoru chuckled at the younger girl's antics. Misao seemed to be bursting with energy, and it was affecting Kaoru.

"Misao-chan, would you be able to tell me where this trail leads?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep, as long as you do something for me!" Misao replied.

"Nani?"

"Tell me your name!" Misao said.

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"Okay, Kaoru-san. This leads out to the main road. That road leads to Kyoto, which is where I am headed to see my Aoshi-sama! I'll come with you!" 

'Who said I was going there? …Well, I guess I'm going to Kyoto.'

Misao grabbed Kaoru's hand and started dragging her along the trail, all the while chattering away about her Aoshi-sama.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Misao continued to talk to Kaoru about anything. Sometimes the topic changed so quick that Kaoru would be wondering what had happened to the last subject. Kaoru was beginning to really like Misao with her energetic spirit. She was so deep in thought that she barely caught the question Misao addressed to her.

"Kaoru-san, why are you traveling alone?"

Kaoru stopped quickly. It was kind of odd for a girl to be traveling alone. She never really thought about what other people would think. Misao turned at Kaoru's abrupt stop.

"I was kicked out by my uncle," Kaoru finally replied.

"What a terrible relative. Who kicks their niece out of the house? He must be a horrible man!" Misao was full of indignant rage for Kaoru.

"No, he isn't horrible. I forgive him for kicking me out. I wanted to have an adventure anyway,"

'And I didn't want to face Tomoe or Shinta. I am such a coward.'

"You can stay with me!" Misao piped up.

Kaoru smiled at this.

"Arigato Misao-chan, if it is not to much trouble, I would love to stay with you for a little while."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

They arrived at Kyoto as night began to fall. Not the best time to be wandering around a big city, but Misao assured that her home was nearby.

"We should be there in another ten minutes or so." Misao said happily.

Misao and Kaoru continued making their way through the emptying streets of Kyoto. A shout disturbed the empty street, as Kaoru and Misao made their way around a corner.

"Hey! You come back here. Damn you! You owe me money you shameless bastard you can't run forever."

The tall guy the man must have been yelling at slammed into Kaoru. They ended in a tangled heap. The man stood up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"Oi! Watch where you are going Jou-chan." The man with the funny spiked hair said.

"What did you call me baka…" Kaoru trailed off as a feeling of déjà vu washed over her.

"Wish I could stay and chat but I am in a hurry." The man then took of running the way they had come. 

Misao came over to Kaoru.

"Are you alright? That ahou, he could have hurt you!"

Kaoru went to stand up after assuring Misao that she was fine only to feel a sharp pain lance her ankle. With a cry she ended up seated on the road once again.

"I think I did something to my ankle."

Misao leaned over to inspect Kaoru's ankle in the dim light.

"It might be sprained. There is a clinic right near here. I'll take you there."

^___________________________________________________________________________^

After several minutes of hobbling through the streets leaning on Misao's shoulder, they made it to the little clinic. Misao knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark hair.

"What brings you here today, Itachi. I thought you were training." The woman said.

"Megumi-san! My friend is hurt. She was run over by some baka and hurt her ankle." Misao explained gritting her teeth at being called a weasel.

"Misao-chan, She's a doctor? She looks to young, and I didn't know there were women doctors." Kaoru stated looking at the woman in front of her incredulously whose face took on an indignant look.

"Well," Megumi said looking Kaoru slowly up and down, "Tanuki here doesn't seem to want my help."

"Tanuki!" Kaoru cried insulted.

"Calm down Kaoru-san. Don't let her get to you. Could you please look at Kaoru's ankle, Megumi-san?" Misao pleaded.

"Come on, Tanuki, let's see what is wrong."

Megumi took Kaoru over to a seat and began to inspect her ankle. Kaoru had sprained it and was told to stay off of it for a few weeks. Misao again said that Kaoru could stay at her place until she recovered. Kaoru agreed and Megumi got up to speak with Misao about something she needed to tell her. The two went off to a different room. Sitting there for several minutes, Kaoru decided to go over to her pack by the door, so she could pay Megumi. Just as she reached her pack with some hopping, the door swung open forcefully and smacked right into Kaoru, who landed on her butt.

"Oi! Megitsune, I need a place to stay tonight and…" he looked down at Kaoru, "What happened to you?"

'It's the same guy! Has he been sent to torture me or what!'

"You're that girl I ran over earlier today, aren't you?" 

Kaoru pinned him with a glare. 

"Gomen, Jou-chan." he said off handedly. 

That was the least sincere apology she had heard in her life. And she was getting fed up with this Jou-chan business. Angry at this baka she practically shouted:

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru, you baka."

"Whatever you say Jou-chan." he replied much to her anger.

Misao and Megumi had come rushing in at the noise. Misao made her way to Kaoru. Seeing Megumi, the baka made his way over to her. 

"Megitsune, it is so nice to see you," he said.

"What do you want, Sano?" 

'Sano, isn't that… He does look like him.'

"To be in your lovely presence kitsune." 

"No, you can't stay here. No, I am not lending you money. My advice to you, stop gambling, Tori-atama." Megumi said.

'Tori-atama. I like that. I will have to remember that one.'

Misao, who had about enough came behind Sano and gave him a good whack on the head. Rubbing where she had hit him he asked irritably:

"What did I do, Itachi?"

Misao became angrier. 

"Why does everyone call me that!?" Misao looked like she was about to explode. 

Megumi quickly interjected and told Sano, "You sprained that Tanuki's ankle earlier it seems."

"Stop calling me Tanuki!" Kaoru cried but was ignored.

"Well, I suggest that you help her to Itachi's," an indignant noise sounded from Misao, "house. You can stay there for the night. Can't he?" Megumi said. 

"You just don't want him staying here!" Misao spoke up.

"Well, can't you carry Tanuki there," Megumi said stating the facts.

"I'll manage on my own," Kaoru said mad that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. 

"I will carry her home if I can have breakfast in the morning, too." Sano continued as if Kaoru had not spoken.

Misao thought it over and did not see any harm in letting him stay the night. Megumi was right. There was no way she would be able to get Kaoru home.

"Fine," Misao said.

Sano walked over to Kaoru.

"Okay, Jou-chan, come here. Kitsune, it was great seeing you again. We can have some private time later. So try not to be to disappointed."

"Tori-atama," Megumi fairly growled out. She then let out the most annoying laugh Kaoru had ever heard.

"I don't go for younger boys." 

Sano ignored that comment as he picked Kaoru up. She began to squirm, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Behave Jou-chan." Kaoru acquiesced realizing there was no way to get out of the situation.

Misao picked up Kaoru's pack and opened the door for Sano. Although it was only a short distance, Kaoru fell asleep before they reached Misao's house. 

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Kaoru awoke to the sound of voices. She was laying comfortably on a futon. She could smell the delicious smell of good food being cooked. Sitting up she found that someone had changed her into sleeping garments. Next to her was all her stuff and she carefully got up to change making sure not to put any pressure on her foot. Hobbling over to the door she opened it and saw Misao jumping up and down near a very tall guy who was looking down at her with a rather expressionless face. 

"Kaoru-san," Misao said seeing Kaoru, "Come here. Oh yeah, I forgot here let me help you."

Misao helped Kaoru come over toward the tall man and started the introductions.

"Aoshi-sama I would like you to meet Kaoru-san. Kaoru-san, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi looked at Kaoru. 

"Kamiya Kaoru," she said sensing that this guy was not a great conversationalist and would not go around calling her by her first name.

"Kamiya-san," he said in greeting. 

"I was just telling Aoshi-sama how we met!"

During the rest of the day Kaoru met Okina, Misao's grandfather. Breakfast was great, and Sano was there to eat most of it. 

'This guy is definitely a freeloader.' Kaoru thought.

He introduced himself properly as Sagara Sanosuke, and much to her annoyance kept calling her Jou-chan. He didn't seem to remember her from when they were younger. Kaoru had come to the conclusion that he hadn't changed much. 

The next few weeks at Misao's were wonderful. Sano and Megumi came to visit Kaoru frequently. Sano, Megumi, Okina, Misao, and even Aoshi became very dear to her. They were all wonderful in their own ways. Sano persisted in calling her Jou-chan. To tell the truth she began to like the little nickname. Megumi continued to call her tanuki much to her dismay. Aoshi continued to speak about as much as was expected. Knowing Aoshi that meant one to two word conversations. Misao was her cheerful self. She brightened Kaoru's day with her happiness and energy. Okina was a very funny old man. But as her ankle recovered she decided to travel again. 

^_______________________________________________________________________^

"Are you sure Jou-chan. I could come along to protect you." 

Kaoru laughed.

"I will be fine Sano. Besides I think Megumi would miss you too much."

"What was that Tanuki? Miss that Tori-atama, I don't think so." Megumi said 

Sano laughed also, and moved closer to Megumi. She quickly backed away from him.

"Jou-chan has a point." Sano declared.

Okina smiled and wished Kaoru the best of luck.

Aoshi, who was standing next to Misao, nodded toward her.

"Be careful Kamiya-san."

Misao looked like she was near tears. 

"Kaoru-san, promise to come back, okay. Don't stay away long. And be careful, cause if you aren't I will have to hunt you down. Here take this dagger so you can protect yourself. Please hurry back!"

Misao gave Kaoru a big hug and handed her the dagger. 

"Misao-chan, I will come back. I'll be careful. I swear. Take care of yourself." Kaoru leaned closer and whispered in Misao's ear, "Aoshi-san will come around."

Misao turned a little red. Kaoru had found out the girl had a major crush on Aoshi. She wished the best for Misao. She hugged Kaoru one again. Kaoru said goodbye one last time before walking through the gates and onto the road that led out of the city.

^__________________________________________________________________________^

A few days later Kaoru ended up on another forest trail that looked promising. She had been walking for several days. She had run into one or two people on her way, merchants and the such. Remembering the incident with Misao, Kaoru made sure that she was aware of her surroundings. It didn't prepare her for what happened next, though.

"Hello there, Miss. Are you lost?" A man stepped from the forest. He was very scruffy looking. 

Kaoru immediately became aware that she was surrounded.

'This is not good. Not good at all. Stay calm. Breathe.'

Her heart was racing. . She grabbed her bokken and held it in front of her, pointing it at the man.

"Come on Miss. I am just trying to help you. Don't you want to make friends?" The leader of the group said.

He reached his hand toward her only to recoil it in pain as she gave him a sound smack on the hand. He cursed quite fluently. Kaoru sensed someone was coming up behind her and quickly whirled around and with a great swing catching the unsuspecting man in the side.

"Get the Bitch," the leader growled.

Two men advanced on Kaoru. She sized both of them up and decided to go for the smaller one first. They both ran at her, she deftly moved to the side of the smaller man putting him between her and the bigger man. Ducking the wild swing of the smaller man, she slammed his knees hard with her bokken. He went down with a howl of pain. The bigger man began to move forward. He had a big heavy looking stick as a weapon. He swung it at her with a hefty swing, backing up quickly; she just missed getting her head knocked off. The force of the swing caused the man to take a moment to pull it back. Kaoru took the chance and dashed forward, and with a well-placed hit, the man lay moaning on the ground.

'There are too many!'

Six more men showed up. Kaoru was not going down without a fight. She managed to take two more down before they overpowered her. They held her up by her arms after they had beat her up. The leader began to approach her. Kaoru glared at him menacingly. 

"Boss, she's got quite a bit of money on her," said one of the men going through her pack.

"Good! Men it seems we have caught a good catch today." He smiled at her lewdly and grabbed her face.

"I get her first…" his sentence was cut off and his eyes bulged. Blood bubbled up from his mouth as he was stabbed swiftly through the stomach. In quick flashes the other men were all dispatched. Kaoru could not see who it was, but took the opportunity to pick up her bokken to face whoever this new person was. She surveyed her surroundings, only to see the dead bodies of the men surround her. She felt nauseous. Scenes from when her parents were murdered rose fresh in her memory. Blood was everywhere.

"Put that silly piece of wood down, girl. It won't do you any good."

Kaoru turned toward the source of the new voice.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kyaa Kyaff here! Yes, I know another cliffhanger. Sorry Aizel. I really got to stop doing that. And I tried to make the chapter longer cause I know they are short and everyone has been asking for longer chapters. 

Thanks again to all you who reviewed my story! 

Sabrina-star, Marstanuki, Aizel, safd, mai, Crystal, Gypsy-chan, Luks, omochi, Vesca, Aku-sama, Sky Fire, Gara, Beverlyhighland, kenna-chan, Chiki, Madphilie, and Joey! I think that is everyone. You guys are all great. 

Don't worry Kenshin will be making his appearance soon. I needed to get through this part though. I hoped you liked this chapter too. And yes Koaru has a little skill in using her bokken. About everyone's ages, just in case you are wondering, Kaoru- 14, Misao-13, Sano-16, Megumi-19, Aoshi-17.

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Training, Hitokiri Battousai

Kyaa Kyaff here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Kenshin & co doesn't belong to me, too bad! 

__________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" dialogue

An Alternate Time and Place

Chapter 4: Training, Hitokiri Battousai

"Put that silly piece of wood down, girl. It won't do you any good."

Kaoru turned at the voice.

A tall man stood analyzing her every move. Kaoru had no idea who this man was, but she did not like the way he was looking at her. Almost as if her next action might prove whether she lived or died. Kaoru felt like things had just went from bad to worse. She slowly pointed her bokken at him, taking a defensive position.

"Do you intend to attack then?" he asked with contempt. 

"If necessary," she said back defiantly.

"I could kill you easily."

Kaoru's temper flared at this. 

'He is just toying with me.'

"I don't intend to die without a fight!" 

The man started to chuckle.

"Perfect, come with me," those words being spoken he turned and started to walk away.

Kaoru watched him completely dumbfounded.

'What just happened? Does he really expect me to follow him?'

"Hey! Who are you? What do you want?" Kaoru shouted after him.

"Follow me and I will explain."

Kaoru considered and decided she had no other choice. The guy had just saved her, so she started to follow him keeping a considerable distance away.

"My name is Amakusa Shougo. I was watching you and you displayed some potential. I have decided to train you. You will do so girl, or I will kill you."

Kaoru stopped short. He wanted to train her. 

"Nani…?"

"I will not repeat myself. Now follow me." He continued walking.

Kaoru had no other choice once again but to follow. She would trust her instincts on this one. They were telling her this guy would follow through with his threat. Kaoru was in a state of disbelief. 

'Train me in what? To do what?' 

None of this was making sense. You don't just walk up to people and tell them what to do!

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked.

"Be silent. "

Kaoru wisely stayed silent the rest of the way there, fuming silently.

____________________________________________________________________________

A considerable time later they arrived in a clearing deep in the forest. Kaoru heard shouts coming from the other side of the small house in the clearing. Kaoru did not have time to look at the scenery though. Shougo continued on into the house. Once inside he turned to look at her once again.

"Sit." he commanded.

Kaoru sat in the only seat available.

Shougo faced her his face impassive.

"I have chosen you to train. I have one other student, whom you will be working with. You will learn to fight with a sword. To protect with a sword. For what purpose you will find out later. Refer to me as Amakusa-sensei. Understood, girl?"

Kaoru was trying to digest all of this. She was just supposed to stop what she was doing and begin training with this nutty guy.

"Your name." Amakusa demanded.

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"First, you are to go outside and bring Seta in."

Kaoru assumed that was who she heard when they first arrived. Numbly, she put down her pack and went outside toward the back. There she saw a very cute guy with short black hair doing a sword kata. She watched fascinated at his fast movements. He stopped suddenly and looked over at her. 

"Ah, so Amakusa-sensei has found me someone to train with." Smiling as he walked up to her he continued, "Seta Soujiro, but you can call me Soujiro."

Kaoru said nothing, continuing to stare.

"Amakusa-sensei isn't the most subtle person. He probably dragged you here and gave you orders right? Well, nothing to be done about that. Don't let him intimidate you too much. Once he warms up to you he isn't so bad."

Kaoru shook her head.

"Who said I was staying? You don't pick people out of nowhere and expect them to do all this! Is the guy nuts?!"

"Well, Amakusa-sensei won't let you leave. You obviously have some skill for him to choose you. Don't worry it won't be so bad. I will be your friend." Soujiro gave her another smile.

He was calming her nerves a bit. Maybe training to become stronger wouldn't be so bad. Then she would never have to worry about men like those lying dead in the forest.

"O! Amakusa…sensei wanted me to get you."

"Alright then let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________________

That was how it all began. Kaoru and Soujiro started to train together and under the instruction of Amakusa Shougo became excellent fighters. They were being trained to become part of the Shinsengumi, a group of secret police opposed to the idea of restoring the Emperor to power. But they were not to be the ordinary fighters. No, they would be the secret weapons of the Shinsengumi. There were rumors that a band called the Ishin Shishi were training people as well. There had been no outright fights between the two opposing groups but the time for peace had passed. 

Seven years passed from the first day Kaoru had met Amakusa Shougo. Kaoru and Soujiro excelled in everything they were taught. After a year of training Kaoru had earned the right to leave once in a while to visit her friends in Kyoto. Soujiro always escorted her there. She never told her friends exactly what it was she was doing. They did not mind, though. The time came when their training was complete. Tension was building up between the two groups. There were some minor skirmishes. Kaoru had been given the assignment to guard an important person to the Shinsengumi. Soujiro had to leave with Shougo on a different assignment. 

Myojin Yahiko was the nine-year-old terror Kaoru had to protect. The reason he was so important, and Kaoru had a hard time believing this, was he had the ability to plant commands into ones head by touching their forehead. The person would then have to do whatever was commanded. Quite useful. Kaoru had been told he was a sullen and rude boy. After all he was a target for assassination, and he was being used as a tool. Kaoru did not think he would be too hard to deal with. She was wrong.

___________________Flashback_________________________________________________

"This girl is supposed to protect me? Couldn't you have gotten someone prettier?" Yahiko exclaimed.

Kaoru remained calm and chose to ignore that comment.

"Hey! busu, are you deaf?"

'Calm, just stay calm.'

"I think the old hag has some problems here… Itai!"

Yahiko rubbed his head where he had been hit. Standing next to him was a fuming Kaoru. Everyone in the room became silent. Many feared the boy and now this girl had gone and hit him. Amazingly enough he began to laugh, shocking the people that knew him.

"busu, busu!" He cried running away from his now thoroughly pissed bodyguard.

_________________End Flashback_____________________________________________

Over the next three years violent fights and assassinations occurred. During this time Kaoru lost contact with her friends in Kyoto. She was worried about them, but hoped they were safe. Kaoru continued to protect Yahiko, and a special relationship formed between the two. He persisted in calling her busu and always got a good whack on the head for it. Many attempts were made on Yahiko's life but that was what Kaoru was there for. The men would talk about her though, because she refused to kill her opponents. Instead, she carried a reverse-blade sword that Amakusa-sensei had provided for her in her training days, when she had stated her beliefs to him. Highly amused, uncharacteristically, Amakusa allowed her to state her opinion deciding to give her the reverse-blade sword. Kaoru would take the person down, and Yahiko would sometimes command the person to forget everything. Otherwise the two other guards, Shion and Issei would finish the person off. She much preferred Yahiko's method. The two guards would often tease her about her beliefs on not killing.

Rumors were flying rampant about someone called Hitokiri Battousai. His name was spoken with fear on the lips of many. Kaoru wished to meet him and see what all this fear was about. She knew the man would come for Yahiko someday, and kept a close watch on the kid that she saw as a younger brother. Which brings us to the present.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Kamiya, you are to bring Myojin to Fujita Gorou. You will have further instructions there. Dismissed."

"Hai." Kaoru replied and got up to leave the room.

Yahiko ran up to her quickly once she had exited. 

"Go pack your stuff. We must go into Kyoto tonight." Yahiko nodded and turned to leave to do as he was told.

When it was something serious Yahiko would always listen to her. Too bad he wasn't so compliant all the time. Kaoru sighed and tilted her head to one side to rub her neck.

"Hey Kao-chan, long time no see!"

Kaoru jumped happily at the voice and threw her arms around Soujiro.

"When did you get back, Sou-chan," she cried happily to her best friend.

Soujiro smiled at Kaoru with affection.

"Just now. I do believe it has been a year, hasn't it?"

"Yes, and now I have to leave tonight! I never get to see you anymore" Kaoru said frowning.

"Once this is all over we can catch up on time missed. For now I have to go. Stay safe." Soujiro gave her a hug before heading toward the main building of the place they were staying at. 

Kaoru decided to go check on Yahiko. She saw his pack lying in his room, but he was nowhere in sight. Kaoru wasn't alarmed though. She knew exactly where he was. 

Kaoru found him in the kitchen speaking with one of the young girls his age. Sanjou Tsubame was a quiet girl, who Yahiko seemed to have a crush on. She was one of the assistant cooks working here. They had been staying here for three months, and he always seemed to disappear only to be found in the kitchen. It was quite endearing seeing him stand there with a blush on his face trying to tell the girl goodbye.

"Just kiss her already, Yahiko. We have preparations to make," Kaoru said mischievously.

They both jumped their faces flamed to red and Yahiko started yelling busu. The shy Tsubame leaned forward tentatively placing a kiss on his cheek. His yelling immediately stopped and Kaoru decided to leave the lovebirds alone. 

Kaoru herself did not have time for that kind of thing. There was one point after three years of training that her and Soujiro were more than just friends, but it did not work out. She saw him as her best friend and that was it.

Kaoru thought it best if she finished the rest of the preparations.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Walking along the quiet back streets of Kyoto; Kaoru, Yahiko, Shion, and Issei made there way to the chosen destination. There had been no incidents thus far, but Kaoru was not about to let her guard down. Her instincts were right when she felt the presence of someone else. She quickly drew her sword and threw Yahiko behind her only to see Issei lying dead on the ground and a flash as the assassin approached her. She swiftly blocked the blow that would have separated her from her head if she had been a second slower. 

"It's the Hitokiri Battousai," hissed Shion.

Kaoru deflected another blow. And the assassin backed up assessing the situation.

"Get Yahiko out of here now! Take him to the place. I will hold him off."

The man known as the Hitokiri Battousai stood in the shadows ready to attack what he considered an obstacle.

"Move aside. I've only come for the boy." He said coldly.

"You will have to come through me first," Kaoru yelled.

"busu, no! Don't get yourself killed." Yahiko yelled trying to get away from the guard that was pulling him away.

'Leave it to him to call me busu now of all times!'

"Yahiko, have a little faith. Stay safe." And with that she knocked him out, "Gomen Yahiko."

Shion scooped the boy up and started to retreat.

"Come then, you want the boy, you will have to kill me first." Kaoru yelled.

His weapon was a daisho, and he held the longer of the two. He slid into a fighter's stance.

"Fair enough." He raised his sword preparing to attack.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I really have to stop it with these cliffhangers. I don't mean to! I'm sorry! 

Okay, and just so you know.

I used Amakusa Shougo cause I didn't want to make up a name. So he is no way related to his character in the anime. And I did some research and it said the shinsengumi recruited master less samurai and farmers good with sword technique. So… you know! The ages again if you don't feel like adding. At the end of this chapter Kaoru is 24. Yahiko is 13. Soujiro is 25.

Ummmm… remember this is Au so anything goes! 

See I told you Kenshin would show up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I decided to write this chapter instead of my homework. So leave me a review to let me know how I am doing. I feel more motivated that way!

I love you guys!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. My name is Kenshin

Kyaa Kyaff here! Once again!

Disclaimer: Nope, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me! He belongs to Kaoru! 

____________________________________________________________________________

"…" dialogue

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 5: My name is Kenshin.

"Fair enough," He raised his sword preparing to attack.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. She could not see the man known as Battousai well in the darkness of the night. No matter, she calmed herself, and crouched into a defensive position. Without warning the Battousai charged forward and unexpectedly jumped into the air coming at her with a downward slash. She raised her sword to defend herself, but he merely changed the direction of the sword and used her upraised arm to propel himself behind her, throwing her off balance. Using her instincts she dropped to the ground just missing getting sliced in half as she felt the air rush over her head.

Countering she took a quick swing at his legs slicing through thin air. She growled in frustration.

"Bastard, I won't let you pass."

"You cannot stop me if you are dead," he retorted arrogantly.

This guy was getting on her nerves more and more. A loud crack of thunder was heard and it began to rain on the two. Each looked for an opening on the other. Kaoru pulled out the dagger Misao had given her and held it ready in her left hand. Seeing this he rushed at her swiftly with a forward thrust. She parried the attack and jumped in the air as he twisted low to attack her legs. She hastily brought her sword down as he came up with an upward swing. Slamming down hard with the block she took the opportunity to bring her dagger down, cutting his left cheek. He jumped back with a hiss.

Putting a hand to his bleeding cheek he stared at her coldly.

"You will pay for that," he snarled.

"You're threats don't scare me." Kaoru stated defiantly.

She was breathing heavily drenched with sweat and rain. 

'I can't lose. I have to protect Yahiko.'

Once again he was the one to initiate the attack. He was faster than before coming from the right, no, now the left, block up, turn to the side, …

"Aaaa," Kaoru cried as she failed to block his attack to her shoulder. 

The blade bit deep into her shoulder. He pulled it out viciously. Kaoru's dagger dropped from her hand as she went to grip her right shoulder. She held her sword up in much pain.

'I cannot give up. No!'

"You've lost." He stated.

"I have not lost. I will only lose when I am no longer living."

He shrugged and proceeded to come at her. Kaoru brought her sword up to defend the blow. They clashed causing her to cry out in pain from her wounded shoulder. Only by her strong will did she remain standing. Both stood there for a few seconds. Just then lightening lit the sky illuminating a face Kaoru thought to never see again. Battousai jumped back preparing another attack. Kaoru was too numb with shock to do anything though. Almost in a different state of mind Kaoru uttered one word:

"Shinta?"

The attack, which would have pierced through her throat, was cast to the side and she was slammed against the wall, his sword to her throat instead.

"How do you know that name?" he growled.

"Shinta," Kaoru said weakly her head spinning from the impact against the wall, "It's me, Kaoru."

Silence ensued for several seconds. He pulled back slightly. Kaoru's vision started to go and just as she passed out she heard him speak her name.

"…Kaoru?"

____________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Kaoru was aware of was her pounding head and aching shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened to look at an unfamiliar room. She started up real quick only to cry out in pain as she used her wounded shoulder. Looking at her shoulder she noticed it had been bandaged. Then everything that had happened last night came rushing back to her.

'Was that really Shinta? He looked so different. His eyes were so cold.'

Kaoru shuddered remembering his arrogant words of the other night. That was not the gentle Shinta she knew. He would never hurt a thing, never speak such harsh words. She began to feel sick. If he was here, where was Tomoe? What had happened? Kaoru closed her eyes to try and calm herself.

'Yahiko! I hope he made it. I don't remember anything after I passed out. I am so weak. What would Amakusa-sensei say? He would think me a disgrace to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style.'

Kaoru's thoughts were cut short as she heard voices approaching.

"So, Himura, you finally found yourself a woman to warm you at night."

Kaoru listened carefully, but was only rewarded with silence.

"Calm down there Himura. Don't have to give me that death stare. Don't forget the meeting tonight, all right. See you later."

Kaoru continued to stare at the door, and watched as Shinta opened it up. He walked across the room and leaned against the wall watching her. She took the time to note his hair, which was in a high ponytail. His eyes were a cold amber color, not the gentle violet ones she remembered. On his left cheek was the cut she had given him. She noticed another older scar beneath the new cut causing it to be cross-shaped. After several more minutes of silence Kaoru finally spoke up.

"You are Shinta, aren't you?"

"Don't call me by that name. My name is Kenshin."

"Shinta, what happen…"

"I said don't call me by that name. That was a weak fool's name. I am no longer he." Kenshin said angrily.

"Shinta, what happened to you?" She asked tears brimming in her eyes.

Here was the first and only man she had truly loved and now he was staring at her coldly. She hadn't seen him in ten years. He was now the Hitokiri Battousai it was almost unbelievable.

"What happened?" Kaoru said repeating the question as she continued to try and stay calm.

"I don't have time for this. You are to stay here. This will be your room until it is decided what is to be done with you. You won't be able to escape. I will be back later. Someone will bring you food. I repeat, do not leave this room." Kenshin looked agitated as he spoke.

Getting up he made his way to the door without looking back. Once gone, Kaoru began to cry softly. She was confused and hurt by his attitude toward her. 

"Umm, excuse me Miss," A quiet voice said from the other side of the door a few minutes later.

Kaoru rapidly began composing herself. She hated to cry, but she just hadn't been able to stop herself.

"Yes?" Kaoru replied.

"I have your lunch for you."

"Oh, come in," Kaoru said, just now realizing how hungry she was. 

A young girl with light brown hair styled with two braids in the front entered the room. She came silently to Kaoru's side and placed the tray of food next to her.

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked.

"Ayame," the young girl replied.

"My name is Kaoru. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"My Ojii-san is a doctor. When we were in trouble with some bad men Ken-nii saved us. Now my Ojii-san is the doctor for the people here. I have a sister named Suzume. She wants to see the girl Ken-nii brought here. So if she comes by you have been warned." Ayame explained smiling.

"Arigato, Ayame-chan."

Ayame continued smiling at Kaoru. She then got up and with a quick goodbye left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

"What happened last night Himura? The boy is alive and you brought the Kamiya girl from the Shinsengumi here. You were supposed to kill her if you met with her. She has caused us quite a problem…, however, she could be useful. For now she will stay here. We have no rooms left so she will continue to stay in your room. I am putting you in charge of her. Understood? I would like to meet her tomorrow to give her some options." Katsura Kogoro stated.

"Hai," Kenshin replied. 

"That is all. You may go. There is nothing for you tonight," Katsura said.

"Hai." Kenshin stood and left the room. 

He looked at the night sky. He had not returned to his room since that afternoon.

*What is she doing here? Why is she working with the Shinsengumi?*

These thoughts continued to plague him greatly. He had left in a hurry when he saw her tears. He knew they were because of him. He had never wanted her to see him like this. It had been ten years. Kenshin had assumed she found someplace safe to stay. What shocked him most when he thought about it was not her appearance though.

*She uses the same style that I do. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.*

He remembered Kaoru when she was younger compared to the very grown up Kaoru now. He had no idea how to face her. How to tell her of his failure. To tell her about Tomoe. He did not know what to do, so as he approached the room he kept his expressionless face and abrupt manner. It seemed the only way he knew how to act now.

"Itai!" He heard Kaoru say. 

He opened the door to see her leaning over holding her shoulder.

"Are you alright," Kenshin asked with little emotion.

"Hai," Kaoru said trying to hide the pain from her voice.

'My cut reopened. I am sure he doesn't want to hear about it.'

*She must have reopened that wound I gave her* At that thought Kenshin grimaced.

She had been a very important part of his life, and to tell the truth still was, knowing he had injured her was not helping him any.

"Come here," he said roughly.

Kaoru looked over at him.

"Let me see that wound."

Kaoru came over to him and he directed her to sit down. She pulled the side of her sleeping yukata down. She had bindings on her chest so she maintained some of her modesty, but could not stop the blush that formed on her face as he leaned closer to look at her shoulder.

"I am sure Dr. Gensai can take care of it." Kaoru said hurriedly.

"He is not here right now. I can take care of it."

He then proceeded to take off her bandages, clean her wound, and redress it. 

"There, if it reopens tell me. I am sorry to have done this to you." He said suddenly while turning away.

"Kenshin," he turned, "Arigato. Gomen for cutting you."

He merely looked at her.

"It has been decided that you will stay here for now. This will be your room…"

"Nani?! Isn't this your room," Kaoru said alarmed.

"Hai, as I was saying, it has been decided that you will be of some use. Now get some rest, tomorrow you will meet Katsura."

Kenshin sat next to a pile of books pulling his sword out of his belt and leaning it against his shoulder. That done he closed his eyes to sleep.

Kaoru watched Kenshin a while longer before going to sleep herself.

_____________________________________________________________________-

Hey! Everyone. See no cliffhanger this time!

Hey! I will probably give you Kenshin's perspective through a flashback on what happened in the prologue. Anybody interested. Oh and the other characters will be showing up soon!

Review and tell me your opinion! I hoped you liked this chapter. 

Thank you to all who reviewed. I would thank you all right now but I am busy, and you know who all you wonderful people are. Send me a review to let me know how I am doing. Love you guys.

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A Different Perspective

Kyaa Kyaff here! Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do but I got a ton of homework and I am sick now. O well. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! (Sigh) 

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 6: A Different Perspective

The next day Kaoru was supposed to meet Katsura, however, she was informed that he had to leave suddenly on urgent business. Kaoru didn't mind at all. She wasn't interested in meeting the man anyway. The next few days were uneventful. Kenshin continued to be cold and distant to her. Only some moments did she see the Kenshin, or rather Shinta, she had known. Such moments were when he took care of her shoulder, or was with the two girls Ayame and Suzume. 

Kaoru had met Suzume, Ayame's younger sister. The girl was a little charmer and so innocent too. Despite Kenshin's attitude, the girls seemed to absolutely adore him. When they were around Kenshin cold emotionless façade fell a little. A small smile would appear on his face watching the girls play as they called him Ken-nii. 

'I wish he would smile at me. I don't know what to expect from him. One moment he is cold and aloof and the next he seems to want to say something. At those times he quickly leaves though. He confuses me, and aggravates me.'

About two weeks after the night she was brought to this place she still hadn't met Katsura, but she did meet Dr. Gensai. Kaoru had been watching the girls play when she had heard their shout of glee at an approaching figure.

"Ojjisan!" the girls both shouted running toward a pleasant looking old man. 

A distance away someone followed Dr. Gensai carrying a case. As the person approached Kaoru's jaw dropped open.

"Tanuki!" Megumi exclaimed in surprise.

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru said running over to the older woman, ignoring the fact she had been called Tanuki.

"What are you doing here, Tanuki?"

Kaoru fumed at this. Being called tanuki once was fine, but twice now!

"Couldn't you just call me Kaoru for once," Kaoru practically yelled in anger.

"Ohohohohohoho! Tanuki fits you better, …Tanuki." If Kaoru didn't know better she could have sworn she saw two little fox ears pop up from Megumi's head.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin was looking for Kaoru. Katsura had come back and requested a meeting with her later tonight. 

"Ohohohohohoho! Tanuki fits you better, …Tanuki." A voice Kenshin dreaded said.

Takani Megumi was one of the most irritating people Kenshin knew. No matter what he did she would try to cling onto him calling him her Ken-san. It made him so angry, he almost wished he hadn't saved her along with Dr. Gensai. He quietly changed direction deciding he would find Kaoru later when that woman wasn't around.

*Funny, I am feared by many, yet I am running from a woman.*

He could almost laugh, almost. Kenshin made his way to a secluded area where there was a little koi pond with trees surrounding it. He jumped up and sat on the branch of a tree, so as not to be seen. Reaching into a hidden pocket in his gi, he pulled out a beautiful ornamental comb with a delicate thread wrapped around it. He fingered the worn thread. The thought of Kaoru had been the only thing to keep him sane after what happened two days after the wedding ceremony. Unbidden thoughts and memories came to his mind.

_____________________________Flashback______________________________________

It was the night before the wedding ceremony and Shinta was nervous. He loved Kaoru as more than a sister, now that they were older, but did she feel the same way. After all it was an arranged marriage. Shinta heard someone approach and looked up. It was Tomoe her face full of sorrow.

"Tomoe," he said gently.

*If Akira did anything to hurt her…*

Tomoe bowed her head slightly and folded her hands in front of her. Wishing to comfort her he stepped closer and clasped her hands in his. Tomoe sniffled softly as she began to talk. It came out a whisper.

"Akira,… Akira is going away. I have a horrible feeling that I will never see him again. He promises to return but… but…" Tomoe could not continue. 

"Shh, Tomoe it is okay," Shinta said reassuringly.

"His family hates me I…" Once again the usually composed Tomoe started to cry.

Shinta grabbed her up in a fierce hug, hating to see her cry. 

"Don't cry, I will go speak with him," Shinta said earnestly.

Shinta pulled back to look at Tomoe. Leaning forward he place his forehead against hers.

Shinta thought he heard a noise from the direction of the house as he had leaned forward, but dismissed it as his imagination.

"Do not worry. He would never let his family get in the way. Besides I thought you two were meant for each other. Don't worry if he does leave he will come back. He loves you."

"Shinta you are always there for me. Here I am pouring out all my problems. What of you? What are you doing out here so late?" Tomoe asked composing herself.

"Well, umm." Shinta said putting a hand to the back of his head.

"Nervous are you?"

"Yes," he answered honestly, "Does she really want to marry me? I am not sure. I think she sees me as more of a big brother."

Tomoe laughed softly at this.

"No she doesn't. Trust me. You just better treat her right!" Tomoe said.

"Of course Tomoe. Now go to bed before you catch a cold."

"Alright Shinta. Goodnight and Arigato."

Shinta smiled as he headed off to go speak with Akira.

______________Wedding Day________________

Shinta had not been able to convince Akira to stay. The man was determined to help out in some conflicts within the country. Shinta had a bad feeling about this too. He tried to stay cheerful but could not. His fears for Tomoe, and his doubts about what Kaoru wanted lay heavily on his head.

Standing by the priest waiting for Kaoru to appear, he stared in fascination as the girl he was to marry emerged from the now open doors. She wore a stunning wedding kimono that complemented her well. He had never seen her so beautiful. She approached with a big smile.

*Smile back at her! What is your problem Shinta!*

He gave her a small smile. Shinta was nervous and upset from the other night's talk with Akira. He needed to snap out of it before Kaoru took his sadness the wrong way. This was his wedding day. He need not dwell on such thoughts now. They turned toward the priest. The ceremony continued and the priest grasped both their hands, threading their fingers through the others. The priest than took a delicate thread and wrapped it around their joined hands. Shinta was angry with himself. Every time he was nervous he had a habit of becoming sullen looking.

*Snap out of it. You are about to marry the girl you love.*

The binding was almost complete when Kaoru put her hand over that of the aging priest. Shinta was shocked.

*What is she doing? …*

Shinta's thoughts were interrupted as she placed her hand on his cheek saying his name. Leaning forward she kissed him softly. He was so shocked he didn't react. Watching her as she pulled back she quickly undid the thread holding their hands together. He looked into her watery eyes.

"I am sorry. I cannot do this."

*No, no… what… what is she talking about?*

He watched her as she ran down the aisle. Stopping she placed the thread in Tomoe's hand. She turned one last time to look at him before running out of the building.

Once Shinta got over his initial shock he tried to go after her. He was stopped by the many people in the room. The rest of the day went in a blur. Finally getting free he went to go search for Kaoru. It was late but, he knew where she might have gone. Making his way to a lake that Kaoru liked to go to often, he arrived to find it empty. Looking down something caught his eye. The beautiful combs Kaoru had in her hair lie on the ground. He picked them up turning them over in his hand. With a sigh of defeat he put the combs in the pocket of his clothing sitting down on the fallen tree in the clearing. 

Just two days later his life had changed drastically. He had been unable to find Kaoru, so he decided he would leave to go find her. He should of never left, maybe then he would have been able to protect Tomoe from… 

____________________End Flashback_____________________________________________

"Himura, Himura ." A voice called jarring Kenshin from his thoughts. 

Kenshin looked down from where he was hidden. Takasugi was looking for him. Kenshin Jumped down in front of the man.

"There you are Himura. I thought I would warn you that Takani woman is back."

"I know," Kenshin replied.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some sake," Takasugi said.

"No," Kenshin replied deciding to go find Kaoru. 

"Your loss. See you later Himura."

__________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru sighed. Finally some peace and quiet. Megumi had freaked when she had learned that Kaoru was staying in the same room as her Ken-san. 

'Her Ken-san! Who does she think she is?'

Dr. Gensai on the other hand was a delightful old man. He looked at her shoulder and told her it was healing nicely. He seemed very paternal, and his presence calmed Kaoru. Kaoru had asked about Sano, but Megumi merely gave a snort saying she had no idea where that baka tori-atama had went after the last time Kaoru had visited, which Megumi had to mention, was awhile. The Oniwabanshu had gone to help fight the, what can now be considered a war in their own way. Kaoru hoped Misao was all right. It seemed though that everyone she knew was fighting against the people Kaoru worked with. Kaoru had never really thought about it. She was trained and informed later on as to why. She protected Yahiko, at first, because it was her job, and then cause she had grown to love the annoying brat. She never thought of the reasons why he was being used. How was she to return to the Shinsengumi? She felt her loyalty to them waver. 

'No, stop it Kaoru. What about Sou-chan? He is your friend. He wouldn't be fighting for something that is wrong. It isn't wrong, is it? What am I fighting for? Do I even know? I have just followed orders, never second-guessing them. What do I believe?'

Kaoru's thoughts were in turmoil. She didn't know. There was only one thing she was sure, she must protect Yahiko. With that thought Kaoru came to a sudden realization. What Yahiko was being used for was horrid. She remembered the many nights she had comforted him. She needed to take him away from all this. Maybe, maybe she could bring him here. She could protect him; make sure he wasn't used as a tool anymore. He could be an ordinary boy. 

'Stop thinking like that. They would use him just as the Shinsengumi do.'

So deep in thought Kaoru did not here Kenshin enter.

"It is time for you to meet Katsura."

___________________________________________________________________________

Yay, I wrote the next chapter! 

I would like to thank Chiki, Aizel, Gypsy-chan, Star, Jim, marstanuki, Tan Kimiko, Vesca, Hitokiri chan, moonblossom, omochi, and kraci for reviewing chapter 5. There is the flashback for you Gypsy-chan! The older scar Kenshin has will be explained, I promise! As will what happened to him!

And I would like to recommend:

The Past is the Present and Distorted Intentions by Chiki! Very good stories.

Lost in Time by Gypsy-chan is really good too! Update it soon please it was left off at a really good spot! (sniffle, sniffle)

Love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyaa Kyaff saying 'til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Mission

Kyaa Kyaff here! Hey! ^o^

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Kaoru, not me, sadly. (sigh)

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 7: The Mission

"It is time for you to meet Katsura."

Kaoru started at Kenshin's voice. He merely turned around expecting her to follow. Kaoru stood and did follow him. She watched him as he walked. He had a more confident graceful stride now. His hair swayed slightly back and forth making Kaoru want to pull on it like she used to do all the time when she was younger.

'Very mature of you Kaoru. … I wonder how he would react… on second thought he would probably turn around and give me a death stare or kill me. I doubt he does his little oro anymore either.'

They reached their destination. Kenshin told her to remain where she was. He entered the room, and she was left standing out there for a minute or two before Kenshin returned. He opened the door and she made her way inside. Looking around she saw a man a bit older looking then Kenshin seated in the middle of the room. He gestured for her to also take a seat. Kaoru sat across from the man. Kenshin took a seat beside her.

"Nice to finally meet you Kamiya-san." Katsura said.

"I cannot say the same," Kaoru said glaring at the man.

Instead of becoming angry, he laughed.

"You are very bold. But on to business. We have found the location of Myojin Yahiko. Himura is to finish the job tonight."

Kaoru quickly looked over at the impassive Kenshin before focusing on Katsura once again. He had her attention now.

"However, you can prevent this." Katsura said.

After a pause Kaoru asked, "How?"

"You can bring the Myojin boy here. After…"

"Never!" Kaoru interrupted. 

"Then he will die." Katsura stated simply.

"I will not bring him here to be used as a tool by you people. He has had enough with the Shinsengumi. Do you have any idea what it does to him?" Kaoru shut herself up before she said any more. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"He will not be used. You did not let me finish. I am not interested in the boy. He is just in the way. What I want is you?"

"Me?" Kaoru said confused.

"Yes, I know of you. You have studied the same style as Himura. You are quite useful and you were a nuisance when you were with the Shinsengumi. If the Shinsengumi lose you and the Myojin boy, we will have an advantage. The Myojin kid's safety will be your incentive to cooperate."

"You lie. What stops you from using the boy? How can I trust your word? I am no assassin. I refuse to kill if that is what you are thinking." Kaoru stated angrily.

"I have no intention of using the boy as I said. You will not be an assassin. On my word." Katsura said patiently.

"Your word means nothing to me."

"The boy will be not be used. I will make sure of it." Kenshin said unexpectedly.

Kaoru turned, "Kenshin?"

Kaoru looked at him. She knew he was serious, and she could trust his word.

"Kenshin, …" Kaoru turned back to Katsura, "Fine, I will. Tell me the details."

"Interesting." Katsura said with a small smile on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kaoru sat in her and Kenshin's room waiting for him to return. Kaoru was prepared to betray the Shinsengumi. That was what she told herself. She owed them nothing. Kaoru had not believed in their ideals and goals. She just did what she was told, because she was told to do it. Amakusa-sensei had trained her this way. A chance to get Yahiko free from all that he had to do was something she could not pass up. Kaoru remembered the nights she had comforted Yahiko. Being used for so long, seen as nothing but a tool, doing sometimes horrid things, this was not the life for a boy. It often had angered her. She had no say though. Her job was only to protect him from those that wished to kill him. She could not protect him from those that wished to use him. The only person she felt she was betraying was Soujiro. Soujiro believed in what he fought for, unlike Kaoru. 

Katsura explained that after she retrieved Yahiko that she was to do assignments for the Ishin shishi. Kenshin and Kaoru would be working together some of the times. She would be labeled a traitor, she knew. 

'Sou-chan, forgive me. I have to do this for Yahiko and for myself. I have to find something to believe in.'

Kenshin came into the room and threw something at her suddenly. She deftly caught it from the air realizing it was her sakabatou.

"It is time to go. Remember, if you fail or betray us, I will not hesitate to kill the boy or you."

"Understood," Kaoru replied getting up.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kaoru and Kenshin silently made their way along the empty streets of Kyoto. They were headed for the Shinsengumi complex Yahiko and she had left on the night she had met Kenshin. Kaoru wondered what Yahiko had been up to and hoped he was all right. She prayed that Soujiro was not there tonight. She knew he would feel betrayed if he knew. Kenshin signaled for her to follow him to the left. Kaoru calmed herself, as they got closer to their destination. 

'You can do this. For Yahiko.'

Kaoru knew the place was heavily guarded, but she also knew a weak point in the guard. She signaled Kenshin to follow her. There stood a guard leaning against a wall. Gyo was not very competent and was probably drunk. She swiftly made her way up to him and pulled out her sword. Before he could say a word, he was falling to the ground unconscious. Kaoru proceeded to make her way to where Yahiko had previously stayed, Kenshin right behind her. Having a couple close encounters Kaoru finally made it to the room. Standing before the door Kenshin took guard as Kaoru slipped in. 

Yahiko lie snoring loudly on the floor. No one was to be seen. Softly placing her hand over his mouth, she shook him gently. He woke up with a start and began to frantically struggle.

"Yahiko, it is me, Kaoru." Kaoru said in a whisper.

He stopped his violent struggling his eyes widening.

"Be very quiet. Whisper. Understood."

Yahiko nodded. Kaoru slowly removed her hand. Once she did she almost fell over as Yahiko lunged at her giving her a tight hug. She felt his muted tears moisten her shoulder.

"Shhh, you must come with me Yahiko. I have to take you away from here. Do not question, just trust me okay."

Yahiko pulled back wiping the tears from his face. He nodded. Kenshin entered the room suddenly. Kaoru looked at him expectantly. He placed a finger over his lips. A soft knock was heard at the door.

"Yahiko-kun, may I come in? Your presence is requested." The person outside the door said. After a minute of silence some mumbling could be heard before the door started to open. Kenshin grabbed the person and yanked them inside, sword to a very frightened Tsubame's throat.

"Tsubame," Kaoru gasped.

"Kaoru-san," Tsubame said.

Kenshin did not release her.

"Let her go." Kaoru said.

"She has seen us, she has to die."

Yahiko turned at this, "Don't you dare…"

"Stop this, she will come with us then." Kaoru said.

Kenshin stood for several moments before releasing the girl. Kaoru explained to Tsubame, who really had no choice but to come along. Now they were running out of time. Someone would come check on Yahiko, since he was not making an appearance for a meeting. They made their way back outside. Kaoru proceeded in front of the group. The group was almost free when a shout arose.

"Great." Kaoru said.

She turned a corner not seeing anyone, but before she could signal the others to follow a voice rang out. 

"Kao-chan, is that you?" Soujiro said in disbelief.

'No… no, this can't be happening.'

__________________________________________________________________

Kenshin waited for the signal. He saw Kaoru raise her hand to give it but stopped when a voice called out:

"Kao-chan, is that you?"

The man ran up to Kaoru with happy relief on his face.

"It is you. What happened? I was so worried. I…" 

Without another word he grabbed Kaoru into a tight hug burying his face in her shoulder.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. 

*Who is this? Kao-chan? What is he to her? *

Yahiko looked alarmed as the hand that was holding him tightened.

____________________________________________________________________

Soujiro released her.

"I knew you would be all right. You are a tough girl after all. Are you unharmed?"

"Sou-chan, please I…" Kaoru started.

Before she could finish Soujiro grabbed her placing himself in front of her.

"Who's there?" Soujiro said.

Kenshin stepped out of the shadows with a wide-eyed Yahiko and Tsubame.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! Yep, I used a cliffy again. Couldn't help myself. Sorry you guys! Well there's chapter seven for you! I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed you motivate me to write more. I love you guys~ and

Gina, hey! ^o^ 

Tell me what you guys thought by leaving a review! 

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. I don't care

Kyaa Kyaff here once again!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Saying it so much is making me accept the truth. (sigh)

_____________________________________________________________________

"…" dialogue

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 8: I don't care.

"Who's there?" Soujiro said.

Kenshin stepped out of the shadows with a wide-eyed Yahiko and Tsubame.

"Kaoru, get rid of him and let's go, otherwise, I will be happy to get rid of him for you," Kenshin replied.

Soujiro turned his head to look at Kaoru, confusion written all over his face.

"Kao-chan?" 

"Soujiro… I," Kaoru started.

Soujiro looked at her surprised by the fact she had called him Soujiro. Only at the worst of situations did she call him Soujiro. And now here was the Hitokiri Battousai holding Yahiko and addressing Kaoru as if he knew her. Soujiro looked distraught.

"Soujiro," Kaoru started again, caught herself, "Sou-chan, I have to take Yahiko…"

"What is happening? What are you thinking?" Soujiro asked wildly trying to understand the situation.

"We don't have time for this. Kaoru is with me. Step aside, you are in the way." Kenshin said.

Kenshin let go of Yahiko, giving the boy a rough command to stay where he was. A frightened Tsubame held onto Yahiko. Kenshin stepped forward pulling his sword free of its saiya.

"Kenshin, no please wait," Kaoru said grabbing onto Soujiro as he reached for his own weapon.

"I don't know what is happening Kaoru, but I will not allow you to leave with him. Once this is over you will explain this to me." Soujiro said removing Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru tried to move in front of Soujiro to speak with Kenshin, but he stopped her.

"Stay out of the way." Soujiro said.

"Kenshin, please listen to me." Kaoru pleaded.

Kenshin ignored her as he moved forward preparing to fight Soujiro. Kaoru didn't know what to do. She was near tears. Two of the most important men in her life were about to fight, and she knew if she didn't stop them one of them would end up dead. 

'No, this can't be real. What am I supposed to do?'

Kenshin swiftly attacked Soujiro, who blocked him. Both men jumped apart for a second before engaging each other again. Blow for blow they matched each other. Kaoru grew more distraught. Yahiko held Tsubame, who was crying. He watched fascinated as the two fought.

"I will not allow you to take Kaoru or Yahiko." Soujiro yelled.

"You have no choice," Kenshin replied calmly.

'I must do something. Someone has heard their shouts by now, I…'

"Noooo!" Kaoru's hoarse cry rang out as Soujiro was stabbed in the side.

Before she could run to him Soujiro pulled away from Kenshin's blade and attacked again, ignoring the pain. Kaoru's whole body began to shake. Running forward she saw Soujiro trip holding his wounded side. Kenshin prepared to finish the man off. Faster than Kaoru ever moved before she pulled out her sakabatou and deflected the strike that would have killed Soujiro. Kenshin pulled back clearly livid with angry. 

"I told you I would not hesitate to kill you or the boy." Kenshin said coldly readying his weapon to attack. 

Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Soujiro stood.

"Move out of the way Kaoru." Soujiro said.

"I'm sorry Sou-chan," turning quickly she slammed Soujiro with the hilt of her sword.

He fell unconscious to the ground. Kaoru felt tears slip down her face. She leaned forward to check Soujiro's wound but was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled away.

"Don't test my patience," Kenshin said.

A shout rose in the distance. There location had been discovered.

"You take the boy and his companion, I will distract them."

"But…" Kaoru started.

"Don't question me. I will catch up to you later," Kenshin replied cutting her off.

Kaoru composed herself going over to Yahiko.

"Follow me. We have to leave here right now." Kaoru said urgently.

"Kaoru, what is going on? Why did you…" Yahiko started.

"Please Yahiko. No questions, I'll explain everything later."

Yahiko looked at her for several seconds longer before nodding his head.

"This way," Kaoru said.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenshin looked at the unconscious man. He wanted to kill him, but something was stopping him. This man was his enemy and clearly had some relationship with Kaoru. He would be a problem in the future.

*Kaoru cares for this man.*

He almost laughed at himself. Why should he care if she cared for the man? He had been prepared to kill her just a few seconds ago. 

*Liar! You hesitated.*

He would have killed her if she had made the wrong move.

*You would never hurt her intentionally.*

"I would have killed her," Kenshin said out loud trying to reassure himself.

*Really?*

"Yes," he replied banishing the voice in his head. 

Three men approached Kenshin. 

*This is going to be easy*

Not waiting for the men to attack, he jumped in the air and slashed at the first man. The man blocked it, and Kenshin landed behind him striking quickly and went for the second man. The second man went offensive and struck at Kenshin, while the first man fell his body cut in half to the ground. Deflecting the blow of the second, Kenshin pierced his throat while dropping to the ground sensing the last one go for his back and missing, stabbing his already dead companion instead. 

Kenshin pulled his sword from the second man. Before the last man could react Kenshin slid his sword into the man's stomach before changing the angle, and while standing up slicing the man's stomach open with his blade. Stepping back he surveyed the scene.

Blood not his own slowly slid down the side of his eerily calm face as he watched more men come.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru had reached the Ishin shishi hideout with Yahiko and Tsubame. It was almost morning and without questions asked she was led to her room by the guard on duty. A room was prepared for Yahiko, but she refused to let the boy out of her sight. When they arrived in her room she received futons for both Yahiko and Tsubame. All of them were physically drained from their flight back to the headquarters. Instead of asking questions Yahiko decided it would be best to wait until morning. He trusted Kaoru and knew he was safe with her. Yahiko placed his futon near a very distraught Tsubame.

Kaoru stayed up and watched them until they fell asleep. She was exhausted but could not sleep. Kenshin had not returned yet and she was in turmoil over what she had done to Soujiro.

"Sou-chan, forget about me." She said softly to herself.

Knowing Soujiro, he would look for her. He had fought and was hurt because of her. He would want answers from her. Remembering his hurt and confused expression made her want to cry. She hated crying. She knew he would be okay. His wound was not fatal.

Staring out the window she saw a little courtyard. In the center was a well. Further out there was a clump of trees surrounding something. She had not been over there yet to see what it was. 

As she looked at the scenery another thought hit her suddenly. The Shinsengumi would not give Yahiko up so easily. He had been taken, not killed. They would send their best to get him back. There best was Soujiro. Kaoru looked down staring at the palms of her hands. 

"No," Kaoru said softly to herself.

Hearing a noise she looked into the courtyard. There Kenshin stood throwing a pail of water over his head. Dropping it he looked at the sky. Kaoru was overjoyed to see him safe. She had been worried when he had not shown up. She got up and quietly but quickly made her way to the courtyard. 

"Kenshin," she breathed looking at him in the predawn light.

His hair and clothes were wet. Water dripped off his face, some of it with a pinkish tint.

He turned to look at her. Unable to stop herself she ran at him and threw herself into his arms. She didn't care if he pushed her away. 

"I was so worried about you," she exclaimed holding him tight pressing her face to his chest.

He did not push her off as she expected. He stood there for a few moments before he spoke.

"You are getting wet."

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't care."

After several more seconds of silence Kenshin slowly put his arms around her, firmly hugging her to him.

Kenshin spoke softly into her ear, "Don't ever get in my way again. If you do I will kill you."

"I don't care," Kaoru said content to have him hold her close.

His threat sounded more like a plea to her. Kaoru felt him tremble slightly as he held her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kenshin said gently before releasing her abruptly and hastily walking away saying he needed to change and report to Katsura.

Kaoru stood where she was a little longer. A small smile crossed her face as she went to inside to change her clothes as well.

^____________________________________________________________^

Hiya! ^o^

I hoped you liked this chapter! I hope you guys liked the kxk moment. Sorry if Kenshin seems a bit mean but hey! And that was his conscious talking to him, when he was calling himself a liar and such!

Well Tomoe will be making an appearance eventually and I will explain what happened to Kenshin all in good time. So please be patient. 

I would like to thank all who reviewed:

Crystal- Sorry about leaving you off like that before. But don't worry Sou-chan isn't going to be a bad guy. I promise! No cliffhanger this time!

Omochi- Yeah! Kaoru does care about her sensei too. I just had her more focused on Yahiko and Soujiro. I know I should have made her mention him though. (oops) Thanks for the review. I hope you liked the chapter.

Sano- Hi! I am glad you like my story! I know I was mean but I couldn't help it. I hoped you liked this chapter. Soujiro will be back.

Fudgieangel- I am happy you like my story. Don't worry I will tell you what happened to Kenshin, just not quite yet!

Aizel- I hope you aren't disappointed about the Kenshin and Soujiro fight, but I didn't want to focus on it and it couldn't be long cause other people were going to show up. O and Kenshin was getting jut a little jealous.

Stillbornangel- Well here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it!

Chri- Yes, I know Kenshin is a bit more aggressive than he was, but that is how I am portraying him. I am happy you like my story.

Ro-chan- I put the kxk action in there just for you! ^_^ I hope you liked it. I know Kenshin wasn't exactly prince charming but… And yeah, cliffhangers used to drive me nuts, but now that I am writing they keep jumping up out of nowhere. They are essential for suspense!

Gypsy-chan- I am glad you love my story. It makes me so happy! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope to hear from you again!

Bunny- I have a habit to do cliffhangers. I'm sorry! But I am glad you reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No cliffhanger! Yay!

Void- Yay! You think I have a good story! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Chiki- Hiya ^o^! Sou-chan will definitely not die!!!!!!!!! Can't wait to hear from you again. I hope you liked this chapter as well! I can't wait to read the next chapter for your story!!!!!!!

Moonblossom- Hi! Yep, I will get to the part where Kaoru finds out about Kenshin and Tomoe. Tomoe will also make an appearance. I don't know when yet though! Keep reviewing I appreciate it!

Adeoo- Hope you liked what happened and continue to read!

Jim- Hi Jim! Well, I didn't leave a cliffhanger this time, but… keep reviewing, kay!

sTaR- Hi! I hope this chapter was a little longer. This story is going to be as long as it takes for me to have everything I want to happen, happen, so pleasecbear with me! And keep the reviews coming!

Yuki- Tomoe will be making an appearance later in the story. Please continue reading!

Marstanuki- Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter!

White plum- I tried to have a bit more action this time. Sorry I didn't go into his fight with Soujiro too much or with the other people but please continue reading. I am glad you like my fic!

Kyaa Kyaff saying goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. What happened?

Kyaa Kyaff saying hi!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! 

_______________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 9: What happened?

While Kenshin went to meet with Katsura, Kaoru waited for Yahiko to wake. Once he did she began to explain what had happened, starting with when they were separated. He understood her reasoning, and had no love for the Shinsengumi. Kaoru and Tsubame were the only two he had been close to. However Yahiko was also fond of Soujiro, who he met on several occasions. He couldn't help but ask Kaoru about Soujiro, a subject she wanted to avoid at the moment.

"What about Seta-san, Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

"Yahiko, I…" Kaoru started but was unable to finish.

Sensing Kaoru's distress, Yahiko decided to change the subject.

"So busu, what am I supposed to do here then? I mean I can't leave, right?"

"busu! I thought you had gotten over that, Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru said emphasizing the chan.

Calming herself Kaoru answered his question as he bristled in anger, "I am sure you will be meeting with Katsura and he will fill us in on everything else. Just remember you do not have to do anything now. Okay. You are just a normal annoying brat."

"What was that hag?!" Yahiko sobered up real quick though, "Kaoru, what do they want from you?"

Surprised at Yahiko's quick change of attitude Kaoru did not answer right away.

"I am not sure, but do not worry about that." 

"Kaoru, arigato." Yahiko said, "I was really worried about you."

"I was worried about you as well." Kaoru replied.

Kaoru stood, "Don't leave the room. I am going to go find Kenshin. I will be back. Explain everything to Tsubame when she wakes."

Yahiko nodded and Kaoru made her way out of the room. She looked around. He wasn't at the courtyard or the bar/restaurant that was at the hideout. 

"Ohohohohohohohoho, Ken-san. I have missed you so."

Kaoru cringed at the voice. Turning the corner, sure enough there was Megumi her hands all over a thoroughly pissed looking Kenshin.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said trying not to sound angry, but in truth wanting to ring Megumi's neck.

Kenshin looked over. Megumi grabbed onto Kenshin tighter.

"Tanuki, can't you see my Ken-san is busy with me. Now run along." Megumi said.

'MY Ken-san!'

"Stop referring to me as yours. Get your hands off of me now," Kenshin spoke angrily.

"Ken-san you didn't seem to mind until Tanuki here showed up!" Megumi protested.

Kenshin glared at the woman while forcible removing her hands. Megumi pouted ignoring the death glare she was receiving. 

"Well, Ken-san. I think you should come to my room tonight so I can give you a full check up just in case you were hurt on your last assignment," Megumi said slyly.

"Megumi-san," Kaoru growled out tired of the woman's flirting toward Kenshin.

"Calm down Tanuki. I better go find Dr. Gensai. See you Ken-san." Megumi said walking away.

Kaoru clenched her hands as she watched Megumi. Then remembering why she was searching for Kenshin she turned to him.

"Kenshin, does Katsura wish to see Yahiko?"

"Yes, he wants you the boy and girl to see him tonight to explain everything." Kenshin said. 

With that said he turned to leave.

"Kenshin."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," she said leaving quickly to go speak with Yahiko.

____________________________________________________________________

The meeting with Katsura was uneventful. Yahiko and Tsubame were to stay at the hideout. They were not required to do anything, but Tsubame volunteered to work in the kitchen anyway. They were informed of restricted areas and what was allowed. Kaoru then decided that her and Tsubame could take the spare room and Yahiko could stay with Kenshin. Yahiko protested, but Kaoru gave him a good whack on the head causing Katsura to suppress a laugh. 

"You are not staying in a room alone with Tsubame!" Kaoru stated.

Tsubame's face turned red. Yahiko glared at Kaoru.

"But you were staying in a room alone with that Kenshin guy!" Yahiko retorted.

Kaoru's face matched the color of Tsubame's face now. Yahiko was soon rubbing his head in pain again.

"We didn't do anything! He isn't a young hormone driven teenage boy!"

Before Yahiko could reply Katsura interrupted addressing Kaoru, "I wish to speak with you alone."

"See you later, busu!" Yahiko said leaving the room quickly.

Tsubame bowed her head respectfully to Katsura before getting up to leave.

"I will take care of your things Kaoru-san." Tsubame said.

"Arigato Tsubame-chan."

After she left Katsura began to speak.

"I am glad the boy is here. I personally did not wish his death. This scenario is much better. There will be a meeting tomorrow night and I wish for you to attend."

Kaoru nodded wondering what it would be about.

"Let me tell you once again. If you plan on betraying us the boy's life will be at stake," Katsura's voice held a deadly threat.

"I understand. I have no intention of doing so."

"Good, tomorrow then," Katsura replied dismissing her.

_________________________________________________________________

Kaoru decided to find Kenshin, but he was nowhere to be found. Kaoru halted her search to stop and think. When they were younger and she couldn't find him he could be found sitting up on the roof. 

'Maybe…'

Kaoru went back to the building that was used as an inn of sorts. Passing Kenshin's room she found one of the women working there and asked if there was any way to get on the roof. The woman gave her a strange look but told her there was a little latter leading to the roof. Kaoru made her way up there. Careful, so as not to fall off, she found Kenshin sitting gazing at the sky. He did not turn at her approach.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru merely sat next to him gazing at the night sky. 

"I was looking for you. Then I remembered you always loved sitting up on the roof. And here you are."

"And?" 

"I wanted to talk to you." Kaoru said.

"I have nothing to say," Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin, do you ever wish you could change the past?"

"You can't so why bother wishing for it." 

"Kenshin," Kaoru paused, "I have been wondering. What happened? After I left, I mean."

Kenshin visibly stiffened at her question. 

"Nothing that concerns you." Kenshin said sharply.

Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin, who continued to look at the sky.

"It does concern me! What happened? Where is Tomoe? Is she okay? Why are you here? What happened to you?" Kaoru asked all the questions rapidly becoming angry.

"You don't want to know," Kenshin replied almost inaudibly.

"If you can't tell me what happened, at least tell me if Tomoe is all right," Kaoru said with a desperate cry.

Kenshin finally looked at her, "Tomoe is alive."

"What does that mean? Where is she?" Kaoru said grabbing Kenshin's gi.

"If you really wish to find out. I will bring you to see her tomorrow."

"Really?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

Kenshin nodded.

"But Kenshin, why? Why can't you tell me what happened?"

With an unusual amount of emotion Kenshin countered her question with another, "Why did you leave?"

Kaoru was stunned speechless. She had not been expecting this. Kaoru let go of his gi.

"If I tell you, will you tell me what happened?" Kaoru asked tentatively.

Kenshin did not answer right away. He seemed to be having an inner struggle with himself.

*If you tell her, she will be disgusted by you. *

"Kenshin?" 

*She has a right to know. *

Kaoru became concerned. 

"Fine," Kenshin said.

Kaoru took a deep breath. 

'I can do this.'

"I left because I couldn't face you or Tomoe. I saw you two together before the wedding night, and I realized that you two were in love. I couldn't marry you knowing that. I just wanted you two to be happy." Kaoru said in a great rush.

Kenshin gave no outward reaction to her declaration.

"The night before the wedding?" Kenshin seemed to think on this, "Tomoe and I…She was upset, because Akira had decided to leave. She was in love with him."

"Akira!" Kaoru exclaimed.

'Akira! Why didn't I think of him before? Why didn't she tell me?'

"She was in love with Akira," Kaoru said in wonder, "I am such a baka. … Kenshin did you want to marry me then?" 

"It is in the past, no use discussing it now," he said abruptly avoiding Kaoru's question.

*Does this mean…*

'Did he really want to…'

"It is better that you left." Kenshin said unexpectedly.

"Kenshin…you don't have to tell…" Kaoru trailed off.

"I will tell you," Kenshin said finally looking at her, "Maybe then you will leave me alone."

___________________________________________________________________

Kyaa Kyaff peeks around the corner Hiya everyone! I know a lot of you were wondering what happened to Kenshin and how he got the first scar so it is coming up!

I had to stop it there though! Don't hate me! J Looks around making sure it is safe

I will update fast I swear! 

I would like to thank all of my reviewers! *Big smile* You guys are great. Motivate me to get the next chapter out by leaving a review! 

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. His story

Kyaa Kyaff here! ^o^

Disclaimer: Hmmm… let me think… do I have to?… fine… Kenshin does not belong to me, unfortunately. Satisfied now!

__________________________________________________________________

Hiya everyone. Well this chapter is rated r! Just in case 'o'

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 10: His story

"I will tell you," Kenshin said finally looking at her, "Maybe then you will leave me alone."

Kaoru leaned forward preparing herself for what he had to say.

_________________________*Flashback*_________________________________

The day after the wedding Shinta had went to Kaoru's house only to find out her uncle had thrown her out. It was a tense moment. Neither man holding any like for the other. Shinta had then decided to go to Tae's house. Tae had informed Shinta she was not there, but he had seen Kaoru sneak out heading for the forest. By the time he was done speaking with Tae she was gone. That was when he decided he would follow her. Going back to his home, he was greeted by his mother. He did not tell her he was leaving, Tomoe would.

*Mother will be fine by herself. I won't be gone long.*

Before departing he told Tomoe where he would be. 

"Wait," Tomoe said.

"Yes, Tomoe-dono," Shinta replied.

"Here take this with you," Tomoe said handing Shinta the binding thread from the ceremony.

"Arigato," Shinta replied before heading in the direction he had seen Kaoru take.

_________________________________________________________

Night had come fast. Shinta had found the trail Kaoru had left and was following it. Walking through the forest he heard the pounding of hooves. Making his way toward the noise he came to a stop at a road that ran alongside the forest. Shinta instinctively ducked low and remained hidden in the shadows. After they had passed he made his way back to the trail he had been following. He felt a little worried. The men on horseback were heading in the direction he lived.

*Coincidence*

An hour later he still continued on wishing to catch up to Kaoru. Who knew what could happen to her? Shinta stopped abruptly when the sound of voices could be heard. Slowly and quietly he made his way to a group of men around a fire. They laughed uproariously at something Shinta had not heard. 

"I hope there are women at that town. Haven't had one of them in a while," a gruff looking man said.

"I hear you!"

"They better leave some for us!" another man shouted.

*No! Please no! They can't be speaking of…*

Shinta's breath caught in his throat as he heard the men continue to talk about where he lived. He had to get back and warn them. 

*Why are they headed there?*

Shinta backed away slowly. Once he was far enough away he broke into a dead run. His breath came in short gasps, his legs becoming numb, everything was a blur.

________________________________________________________________

Light was beginning to flood the sky as he made his way into the town. There was a horrible stench in the air, and many houses were burning some already burnt to the ground. Shinta tried to catch his breath as he forced his physically exhausted body to move forward. 

*No! Tomoe, Okaasan*

That is when he began to see the carnage of dead bodies. He turned throwing up as the stench of the burned and mutilated bodies reached his nose. Tears sprung in his eyes. Standing Shinta was suddenly yanked back as someone grabbed a strong hold on his hair. He yelped in pain dropping his travel pack.

"What do we have here?" The man said dragging Shinta toward his house.

"Where were you hiding, hmm?" 

The man gave a disgusting laugh and entered Shinta's house, where men were lounging about. His eyes swept the room and landed on a figure in the corner.

"Nooo," Shinta moaned.

His mother lie at odd angles in the corner of the room. Her kimono was ripped apart and bruises and cuts covered her body.

"Oh, you knew that one. Yeah she was fun, very feisty. Didn't last long though."

Shinta's blood boiled at the comment and he turned coming to life at the man's words and punched him across the face. The man's hold loosened as he fell to the floor. The other men in the room began to laugh.

"You gonna take that from a little boy, Cas." One of the men said sneering.

Wiping the blood dripping from his nose the man stood enraged. He came at Shinta with a wild swing. Shinta easily ducked underneath it giving the man a quick sharp uppercut to the ribs. He staggered and more laughs ensued. Shinta was furious and this man was the target for all his fury. Before he knew it the man lay on the floor thoroughly beaten coughing up blood feebly holding his hands up to defend himself from Shinta's repeated blows. Another man grabbed Shinta from behind. 

"That's enough of that," he said kneeing Shinta, who doubled over in pain.

"NO!!!!!!!! Aaaaa. Get off of me!"

* That's Tomoe's voice.*

Shinta looked up from his position on the floor. Tomoe was dragged in by her hair toward the largest man of the group.

"Look here Boss. I found this little bitch hiding away."

"Tomoe," Shinta said hoarsely.

"Shinta? What are you doing here?" Tomoe cried in an agonized voice.

Tomoe was given a good smack.

"Awww! Isn't that cute. You two know each other," the man holding Tomoe said.

"Leave her alone!" Shinta yelled angrily trying to stand only to be kicked down.

"So boss you want her first," the man said shoving Tomoe against the boss.

The boss stood pushing her out of the way a malicious smile on his face.

"You can have her."

He walked up to Shinta seizing him by the collar of his gi top. 

"You sure are a pretty boy aren't you? Why don't we get better acquainted?" The boss said running his fingers through Shinta's hair. 

Shinta's eyes widened in horror. Tomoe's cries began to ring through the room. Shinta was helpless to do anything.

_________________________________________________________________

*What happened, why do I hurt so much*

In a quick flash everything that had happened came back to Shinta. He lay in a fetal position trying to warm himself as the morning air chilled his naked body.

*Why am I still alive?*

He groaned as he tried to straighten, his body protesting in pain. He felt filthy and degraded. Tears involuntarily came to his eyes as he remembered exactly what the boss had done to him. Tomoe's horrified face at their predicament became dominant in his thoughts.

*Tomoe!*

Shinta looked around the empty house. Tomoe lie in the middle of the room. Shinta crawled his way over to her. His progress was slow and several times a fit of coughing took over him. He wiped the blood from his mouth. Tomoe lay her glassy eyes staring straight at the ceiling. Shinta leaned closer. Her eyelids moved imperceptible. She was breathing in shallow breaths.

*She's alive*

Tears of relief fell from Shinta's eyes. Tomoe began to shiver violently.

*Clothes, I need to find clothes.*

Finding the strength to get up for Tomoe, he made his way to his room.

*Where did the men go? Why did they attack?*

Shinta pulled clothes over his blood encrusted body. He grabbed some clothes for Tomoe. After dressing her as well, he picked her up placing her on a blanket he had found. Just that little effort had him doubling over in pain.

"Tomoe," Shinta said.

"Tomoe, please answer me."

Tomoe continued to stare at nothing. Shinta stood to find some water for her.

"Shinta! Shinta!" Tomoe began frantically screaming. 

Alarmed Shinta tried to calm her down without any luck. She continued to scream and began to thrash violently around. Just as suddenly as she had started she stopped.

Shinta dropped to his knees. "I am so weak. This is my fault. I should have protected you."

Shinta was disgusted with himself. He made his way outside upon seeing Tomoe was calm again. He went to get water from a well when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Well, if it isn't Himura Shinta," Saitoh said.

"You are unhurt?" Shinta asked in disbelief.

"Why would the men I paid wish to hurt me?"

"What!" 

"I have my reasons." Saitoh declared, "I am surprised you aren't dead. You look as if you can barely stand."

"You bastard!" Shinta cried. 

Saitoh walked closer to Shinta pulling a dagger out. He grabbed the weakened Shinta by the throat.

"I never liked you boy. But I will let you live. Did you enjoy Shu's attentions? I have heard he has a thing for boys."

Shinta's fists clenched as he tried to get out of Saitoh's grip.

"A gift to remember me by," Saitoh said slicing the dagger across Shinta's left cheek, "Live with your shame."

Those were the last words Shinta heard before Saitoh knocked him out.

_________________End Flashback_____________________________________

"After that I buried the dead, and left with Tomoe. I met up with the Ishin shishi. They trained me to become stronger. No one will ever take advantage of me again. And once I find your uncle, I will make sure he dies a gruesome death." Kenshin finished.

Kaoru's eyes brimmed with tears. She suppressed the sobs that tried to clog her throat.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said tentatively reaching out to touch him.

He pulled back, "I don't want your pity!"

"Kenshin, please…"

Kaoru looked away unable to gaze at Kenshin anymore. If she did she would begin to cry.

"Satisfied now? Do you find me disgusting? Dishonored? You can't even look at me!" Kenshin said angrily standing up.

He had not wanted to remember that time. Now it was painfully close to the surface and he was lashing out at Kaoru.

"Don't leave," Kaoru whispered as tears spilled down her face.

"If you decide to still go see Tomoe I will take you, but after that you will leave me alone."

Kaoru stood forcefully grabbing his gi as he tried to leave. He turned eyes flashing with pain and anger.

"Kenshin!" she cried, "It doesn't matter. Everything that happened was not your fault! You couldn't have fought all those men."

"Let go of me now," Kenshin said a cold mask of indifference slipping over his face.

"Kenshin, I won't let go!" Kaoru exclaimed.

More tears fell as he pried her hands from his gi. Kaoru only grabbed hold of him again. He glared at her and once again began to remove her hands.

"Kenshin, I will never let you go because… because I love you!"

Kenshin stopped frozen in place by her words.

_______________________________________________________________________

*Kyaa Kyaff once again peeks around a corner*

Hiya! I know that was a little harsh, but that is what happened. Wondering what Saitoh's reason was, well I guess you will have to continue to read to find out! 

Kaoru confesses her love to Kenshin! How will Kenshin react? 

*Kyaa Kyaff makes sure Crystal isn't around to wring her neck for the cliffhanger ^_^*

I think it's safe! *Big smile* 

I will update asap!

*Sees Chiki walking by and gives her a big hug for all her support!*

Thanks Chiki!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

Joey- Please don't die of curiosity! See I updated! Tomoe's part is coming up! So hang in there and send me a review!

Vesca- Waff! Hmmm… maybe in the next chapter. ??? ^_^

moonblossom- Tomoe is coming up soon. Next chapter! You will get to see what happened!

Marstanuki- See I updated fast because caring reviewers such as yourself motivate me!

Chibi-hime- Hiya! Do I have your gratitude now? I hope so! I hope you liked the chapter!

Lizzie- please don't cry *pulls out a tissue* see I updated! ^_^

Aizel- Well Kaoru said how she feels! But Kenshin… you will have to find out in the next chapter! Hang in there please!

Samantha- Thanks for the suggestion. I will try to incorporate their thoughts more, but sometime I want to keep you guessing.

Chiki- *tries to return chiki's stretched patience back to normal* ^_^ hope you liked the chapter.

Shunu no miko- I am glad you like my story! Thank you!

Bunny- hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Kamimura Kaoru- Hi! Soujiro will definitely be back! Does he still like Kaoru? … maybe, can't tell you yet! Thanks for the review and keep reading.

sTaR- Yeah I have seen the seisouhen oav. *grabs a tissue* So sad! But I am glad you like the story!

Jim- Hi, I am glad you are still reading the story! Can't wait to hear from you again.


	12. Meeting Tomoe

Kyaa Kyaff again!

Disclaimer: Kenshin & co does not belong to me!

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 11: Meeting Tomoe

"Kenshin, I will never let you go because… because I love you!"

Kenshin stopped frozen in place by her words. 

*She loves me? She loves me.*

Kaoru watched as several emotions crossed his face.

*No, Kaoru. You can't. You don't understand.*

His face hardened once again into indifference gazing at the crying Kaoru.

*Your eyes are so beautiful. I wish I could tell you that. But I can't be with you now. Maybe when this is all over. It is better this way.*

"I feel nothing for you."

Kaoru did not know how to react to this. She only gripped his gi tighter. He placed his hands over hers and gently loosened her grip.

"I never loved you." Kenshin said trying to hurt her.

Kaoru continued to stare at him.

"And I never will. You are just another faceless person to me."

Kaoru let her hands slip to her sides shocked by his words. He began to look at her disdainfully. 

"Now save your dignity and leave me alone." 

'Leave me alone! Never loved me! Liar! You're lying. You have to be.'

That was what Kaoru wished to say out loud. Her chest felt painfully constricted and she found it harder to breath. Kenshin began to turn away and as he did she caught a glimpse of his face. He held a tortured look.

'Did you think my words meant nothing?'

Kaoru was angry now.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said.

"You can stop now. It is pathetic." Kenshin said without turning.

Kaoru flinched at his words but continued anyway drawing strength from her anger, "I am not giving up on you. Push me away. Go ahead. But I will always be there. I didn't lie. Everything that happened wasn't your fault. I made a mistake by leaving once. I won't do it again. No matter what you say or do, it won't change the fact that I love you, Shinta."

Kaoru watched his back tense up as she spoke his real name. Before he could move she brushed her way passed him descending back into the building without looking back. Kaoru stood leaning against the wall several seconds wiping the tears from her face. She walked passed Kenshin's room and turned the corner but stopped abruptly pulling back. In front of her new room, stood Yahiko and Tsubame. They both were looking at the ground. Kaoru chose not to interrupt. She could wait to get to her room.

"Tsubame, I will protect you. You don't have to be afraid here." Yahiko said shyly.

"Arigato Yahiko," Tsubame replied.

"Tsubame, do you…? Do you want to go take a walk with me? We could sit right outside in the courtyard."

"I would like that," Tsubame replied.

'Better backtrack so they don't see me, or Yahiko is likely to flip and ruin the moment.'

Kaoru made her way out of the building deciding she really wasn't tired.

'A little sake wouldn't hurt any.'

Kaoru entered the bar. No one paid her any attention to her relief. There were only a few whispered comments.

"That's the Kamiya girl…" or "I heard she…"

Kaoru ignored the comments and went to sit at the counter ordering some sake. She took slow slips as she tried her best not to really think of anything. It wasn't working. She was worried about meeting Tomoe. 

'Kenshin you weren't there to protect her, but neither was I. I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. Uncle what were you thinking? Why did you do it? Where are you know?'

Kaoru was sure of one thing. If she saw that bastard again it would take all her willpower not to kill him. Sitting there drinking her sake a thought hit her.

'Tae. Tae and her family are also dead.'

Kaoru attempted to stop thinking of it. She began to drink more sake than she had intended while trying to drown out her thoughts. Kaoru began to feel woozy. She was emotionally overwrought and exhausted making the drink that much more effective.

'Great, I drank too much. I think I am drunk.'

She smiled. 'Haven't done that ever. Better go back to my room.'

She paid for the sake and got up to leave. She was a little unsteady but was managing just fine. She thought so at least. Well, maybe not. Almost to the inn she stumbled over nothing and ended up on her butt. She giggled slightly.

"Good job Kaoru. Trying to break something. I can just see Yahiko now, 'Baka busu' he would say."

She tried to get up only to fall on her butt again.

"Damn it!" She cursed angrily, "Pull yourself together!"

Kaoru stood and took a couple more steps before running into something.

"Are you all right?," Takasugi said, "Hey you are that Kamiya girl. Drunk are you?" 

"I am not drunk," she declared shoving away from him.

"Need help to your room? Or mine?"

"Oh please. That was the worst pick up ever attempted." Kaoru said looking at the man with disgust, "Can't you people control your hormones. All men think about is sex! It makes me so mad!"

"So Himura is like that too. The lucky dog."

Kaoru glared at the man, "Nothing happened between him and me!"

"Fine! If you say so. Come on now, I won't hurt you. But we have some men here who would take advantage of your present state, so let me escort you to your room," Takasugi said.

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"No, just drunk and haggard, now come along," he said grabbing her by the arm.

Kaoru was dragged along. One or two times she lost her balance, but Takasugi kept her standing. He brought her to her room safely, where Tsubame was already sleeping. 

"Arigato," Kaoru said feeling foolish.

"No problem." Takasugi said leaving. 

Kaoru sighed and closed the door. She went to her bed, which was prepared for her by Tsubame. 

'Such a sweet girl. Just what Yahiko needs.'

Kaoru lie down to sleep completely exhausted. A pair of eyes had watched Kaoru as she left the bar, making sure she would not be accosted in her drunken state. Seeing her returned safely to her new room, Kenshin allowed himself to go to his own to sleep

_______________________________________________________________________

Kenshin woke at the first light looking over to the loudly snoring boy who was sprawled across the floor. He missed Kaoru sleeping in here. Even after just one night. He had the habit of watching her sleep, watching her dream. Kenshin shook his head.

*Stop it.*

He stood stretching. He hadn't gone to visit Tomoe for a while now. It would be good to see her again. He left the room headed for the kitchen to gather food to bring with him. _______________________________________________________________

"Oh my head." Kaoru said peering at the morning sunshine that was unmercifully shining on her.

She sat up slowly holding her forehead. 'Baka, how could you go and get drunk!'

Tsubame was not in the room. Kaoru must have overslept. 

'Tomoe.'

Kaoru jolted up real quick. She was going to see Tomoe today. 

"Shouldn't have done that," Kaoru said feeling her headache increase.

Her door was opened, and Kenshin stepped in. Kaoru yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know how to knock?" 

Her face turned red as she hurriedly fixed her sleeping yukata, which was revealing more flesh than she wished. Kenshin's eyes remained fixed on her face

"Here take this, it will help with the headache," Kenshin said throwing a little packet at her, "Get dressed. After you are done meet me by the left guard post." 

Kenshin left closing the door behind him. Kaoru looked at the little packet. It was one of Megumi's medicine packs. 

'How did he know?'

Kaoru dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to get some water to take the medicine with. Her progress was slow, because of her aching head, but she managed. After that she went to speak to Yahiko. Kaoru made absolute sure that Yahiko stayed put and did not go off far from the inn until Kaoru returned. Kaoru then made her way to the left guard post where Kenshin was waiting. He turned without a word and she began to follow him. They were headed for the nearby village.

_______________________________________________________________________

They had walked in silence the whole way. On reaching the town they made their way to the market where Kenshin bought a pretty ribbon for Tomoe. After walking a little ways they ended up standing in front of a nice looking house. Kenshin made his way to the entrance and was greeted by a kind looking old woman.

"Himura-san, how are you?"

"I am fine. I have come to see Tomoe."

"And who is this young lady behind you?" The woman asked kindly.

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru replied.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

"Let's go," Kenshin said nodding to the woman. The house was big, but Kenshin seemed to know it well. They stopped in front of one of the many doors. Kenshin gave a soft knock.

Tomoe opened the door smiling, "Hello, may I help you?"

Kenshin smiled at her, "I came to visit you."

Her face lit up in childish delight. Kaoru felt uneasy. No spark of recognition had possessed Tomoe's eyes as she glanced at Kaoru.

"Would you like some tea?" Tomoe asked kindly, "I do not get many visitors."

Kenshin nodded and moved into the room followed by a silent Kaoru. Tomoe went into an adjacent room to get them some tea. Kenshin took a seat by the table, Kaoru did so as well. Neither spoke. Tomoe came back in carrying a tray of tea. She placed it on the table and proceeded to serve Kaoru and Kenshin. 

"My name is Tomoe. Who is your friend Kenshin-san?"

"K…Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru replied.

"That sounds familiar. Maybe we've met before."

Kaoru couldn't reply. Kenshin took out to the ribbon he bought her. "Here," he said.

"Is this for me?" Tomoe asked elated.

She turned to Kaoru, "Will you put this in my hair?"

"Of course I will." Kaoru moved to sit behind Tomoe and began to gently arrange her hair. 

Kenshin watched silently. Kaoru's smile faded as she arranged the other girl's hair.

'She doesn't remember me. Her eyes are not her own. She acts as a child would.'

Kaoru's heart lurched. Placing Tomoe's hair in a high ponytail she caught a glimpse of a huge scar running from her neck and disappearing into her clothes.

'Those bastards!'

"All done, Tomoe-chan! Do you like it?" Kaoru asked forcing herself to sound cheerful.

Tomoe stood going over to the mirror. She squealed delightedly.

"Now I look like you!" She cried, "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course I will." Kaoru replied. 

Tomoe came back over. That was when Kaoru noticed the slight limp in her step.

Kenshin stood. 

"We have to go now."

"Already," Tomoe said.

Kenshin nodded.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Kenshin-san. It was nice meeting you Kaoru-chan! Please come visit me again!"

Kaoru walked over to the woman and gave her a tight hug, "Of course I will come visit you again." Tomoe smiled and hugged Kaoru back.

With a few more goodbyes Kenshin and Kaoru went to the front, and were greeted by the old woman. A few words were exchanged before the two left the building. A few seconds later a frantic cry was heard. Tomoe came running over to them pushing through the many people crowding the street. Kenshin's face became troubled.

"Kenshin-san, you dropped this," Tomoe said handing Kenshin a very familiar comb.

Kenshin took it quickly putting it back into the hidden pocket of his gi. Suddenly a person rushing passed knocking Tomoe over and shoving Kaoru out of the way. Tomoe started to look around frantically realizing how many people she was surrounded by.

"Tomoe," Kenshin said firmly while helping her up, "Tomoe, look at me."

Her breathing became rapid as she saw more people, mostly men. She started to struggle against Kenshin's restraining arms. Kaoru's eyes widened. Tomoe's eyes glazed over and she began to scream causing several people on the street to stare.

"Damn it!" Kenshin cursed, "Kaoru grab her. We need to get her back inside."

"What's happening to her?" Kaoru yelled in a panic.

"Just grab her now."

Kaoru did. The people watching watched several seconds longer and then continued on with their business. Kenshin and Kaoru got Tomoe back inside where the old woman ran to him.

"Why did you let her out?" Kenshin yelled furiously.

"I didn't see her go!"

"Hurry! Go get some water! Kaoru bring her to her room. I will be right there."

Kaoru frantically picked Tomoe up running to the girl's room. The other people living there looked out from their rooms to see the what was happening. Kaoru ignored them, got inside the room, and lay Tomoe on her bed. Tomoe continued to yell.

"Nooo, please. No stop! Shinta! Shinta where are you?"

She raised her hands up scratching at thin air. Kaoru was stunned. She clasped the girl's hand, smoothing her hair trying to calm her as she screamed some more her face twisting into tormented shock.

"Shhh. It is me Kaoru! There is no one else here. Just me and you!"

The girl continued to cry, "No, get away from me. Stop."

"Shhhh. There is no one here," Kaoru choked out desperately, "Listen to my voice. See, it is me Kaoru. Just me. No one else. You are safe now."

Tomoe stopped struggling but continued to moan in terror.

"Tomoe," Kaoru said in an agonized cry, "Tomoe-chan, please, please stop."

Kaoru sobbed her tears falling on Tomoe's face. Tomoe became silent as the wet drops hit her face. Her eyes focused slightly on Kaoru. 

"That's right. It is okay. I will protect you. There is nothing to be afraid of. I am here this time. Please, please forgive me for leaving. For not being there for you sooner," Kaoru said trembling.

Tomoe began to shiver. Kaoru decided to find a blanket to cover Tomoe with, but was stopped as Tomoe gripped her arm.

"Please," she whispered, "Please don't leave."

Kaoru dropped to her knees, "I won't leave. Don't worry. Just rest now. I will lay right here beside you."

Kaoru stretched out on the bed beside Tomoe, pulling the girl into her embrace. Tomoe held onto her like a frightened child to her mother. Kaoru began to stroke her hair softly humming a tune Tomoe had taught her. In no time Tomoe was sleeping peacefully.

"Tomoe, I am sorry," Kaoru said brokenly more tears slipping from her eyes from seeing her friend in such a state.

'Where is Kenshin?'

After several minutes Kenshin opened the door softly. He saw Kaoru lying with Tomoe huddled up against her soothing the girl. He had chosen not to come into the room realizing that Kaoru was calming Tomoe down. If he had come she might have gone into another fit.

"Where were you?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"You had everything under control. I did not want to interrupt for fear of scaring Tomoe more."

"What happened to her?"

"She can't be in large crowds. She mostly stays in her room. This happened once before."

Kaoru looked at Tomoe, who was now in a deep sleep. She gently disentangled herself from Tomoe. 

"We have to go now, or we won't be back in time for the meeting." Kenshin stated.

Walking around Kenshin, she looked and found a blanket to cover Tomoe with. Tomoe whimpered softly. Kaoru leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"I will be back, I swear," Kaoru whispered caringly.

Kaoru was worried about leaving Tomoe by herself.

"Will she be all right?" Kaoru asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes, the old woman will take care of her. She will be fine."

Kaoru nodded, looked one last time at Tomoe, and left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru asked no questions of Kenshin, and once more neither spoke. Kaoru went to find Yahiko upon her return. Finding him safe she went to her room. Thinking over what happened her blood began to boil. It was Saitoh's fault that Tomoe was like this. Kaoru wished she knew where he was. She was disgusted at the thought of once admiring such a despicable man.

'Tomoe came out to give Kenshin something. What was it? It looked like a hairpiece. It was a beautiful comb… wait…it looked like…'

"busu, you better hurry or you are going to be late for the meeting with Katsura." Yahiko said.

"Arigato, Yahiko-CHAN."

"Grrrrrrr!"

Kaoru came out of the room and grabbed Yahiko around the neck, rubbing her knuckles in his hair. He struggled to no avail. Finally letting him go, he pulled away with an angry huff.

"What was that for busu?!" Yahiko asked heatedly.

Kaoru laughed again, "You never change Yahiko. I love you for it."

Yahiko watched dumbfounded as Kaoru walked away.

"What is up with her?" Yahiko said scratching his head quizzically, "Oh well, better go find Tsubame."

^___________________________________________________________________^

Kyaa Kyaff smiles at all her reviewers! Awwww! I love you guys soooo much! 

This must be the fastest I have updated. Well I got some really excellent reviews! I had nothing else to do and was brimming with ideas so here is the next chapter ^_^

*Gazes fearfully at Aizel's amber eyes. Reminds Kyaa Kyaff of Kenshin!* Kenshin! I love you! *attacks Aizel with a big hug knocking Aizel over.* Oops! Sorry Aizel! 

He! he! Honest mistake! *rubs sore throat from neck wringing Crystal gave her* 

I didn't think I could survive another one so no cliffhanger! ^o^

*waves to Chiki* 

*Looks around and sees Kara Himura, runs excitedly over to her.*

Your Kenshin's sister *big smiles* You are so lucky! You have to introduce us *nods head eagerly* Will you? ^_^ 

^o^ *pulls Saitoh out from around the corner gagged and bound.* 

Hiya everyone! Look what I found! *Saitoh gazes fearfully at all the reviewers and tries to say something* 

Sorry can't understand you. I'll be right back, I have to go find some tissues. *turns to reviewers and winks.* Have fun! 

*cough* I mean make sure he doesn't move.

*returns with a big box of tissues to give to those who feel they need it 

* Looks to reviewers* Where did Saitoh go? Anyone know?

*smiles and bows* I would like to thank moonblossom, Joey, marstanuki, Gypsy-chan, Apple, stillborn angel, Angi, Ro-chan, kawaii sakura-chan, Aizel, lizzie, omochi, Gina, Chiki, Vesca, Shunu no miko, Kara Himura, Crystal, Bunny, and White Plum for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry I didn't respond individually, I am being lazy!

Kyaa Kyaff thanks you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. A surprise for Tsubame and a Betrayal

^o^ Hiya! Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Kenshin & co sadly does not belong to me!

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 12: Special surprise for Tsubame and a Betrayal

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Takasugi waited patiently for Katsura to speak. 

"The next target is Fujita Gorou. We have obtained information that there is to be an important meeting he will be attending tomorrow night. He is a major supporter of the Shinsengumi," Katsura looked to Kaoru, "Correct?"

"Yes, but I never met the man." Kaoru replied.

"Himura, you are to eliminate him. Kamiya, Takasugi you will back Himura up. His physical description is here as well as where the meeting is held," he said handing Kenshin an envelope, "I expect this to go smoothly. Taking Fujita out will hurt the Shinsengumi. That is all."

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Takasugi stood and left the room. 

"This should be easy," Takasugi commented. 

Kenshin made no reply. Kaoru just continued walking. It was getting late and Kaoru wanted to get some sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Mid-afternoon the next day, Kaoru, Tsubame, and Megumi were saying their goodbyes to Dr. Gensai and his two granddaughters. Dr. Gensai was going to bring his granddaughters to a less dangerous place, now that he finally had the time and money to take the trip. Ayame and Suzume were upset about having to leave, but they listened to their ojiisan. 

"I'll miss you Kaoru-oneesan! Will you come visit us with Ken-nii and Yahiko-chan?" Suzume asked, "And you have to come too! Tsubame-chan and Megumi-san."

"Of course we will. You better take care of your ojiisan!" Kaoru replied.

"I will," Suzume said.

"I'll miss everyone too," Ayame piped up.

After some hugs and farewells, Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame headed back to their room. Tsubame was not working in the kitchen today, and Yahiko and she were going to spend the day together. It had been three years since Tsubame had met Yahiko. Kaoru decided that Tsubame was going to dress up for the occasion. Kaoru wasn't good at such things though, so she asked Megumi's help.

"Ohohohohoho! Of course I will help, Tanuki. You want her to look prettier, ne? If you did it Yahiko would likely run away!"

Kaoru fumed at Megumi's words, but admitted it was true. The only thing she could do with hair was placing it in her usual high ponytail, or in a braid to sleep. Her style of clothing, gi and hakama, really wouldn't fit either. Kaoru couldn't remember the last time she wore a pretty kimono.

Tsubame's hair was shoulder length, but Megumi managed to put it up quite artfully. Earlier that day Megumi went out to buy a kimono at Kaoru's request. A soft green was set off by the intricate black design that traced the bottom of the kimono and the ends of the sleeves. Tsubame looked gorgeous. A light blush stained her cheeks. 

"I think you two are making too big of a deal. I mean we aren't going out anywhere. And Yahiko and I are just friends." Tsubame said timidly.

Kaoru gave her a sly smile, "Sure you are."

"Kaoru-san!"

"I am going to find Yahiko. Arigato for all your help Megumi-san."

Megumi waved her hand dismissing the thanks.

"It was fun. Besides it was easy. Tsubame is naturally pretty."

"Megumi-san!"

__________________________________________________________________

Yahiko was dressed his best. Kaoru had to admit he was turning out to be a good-looking young man, although he was still an immature brat sometimes. Kaoru walked up to him and grabbed his ear.

"When are you going to tell her you like her?"

"Let go busu! None of your business!" He shouted angrily pulling away rubbing his ear.

He was about to yell at her some more, but she interrupted him.

"I have to go out tonight, so be careful, kay?"

"Of course Kaoru. Be careful yourself."

"You look cute. Tsubame won't be able to resist you." Kaoru threw in.

Yahiko made no reply. Instead he stuck his tongue out at Kaoru and walked away.

___________________________________________________________________

Kaoru prepared herself for the assignment she was to undertake. It was almost time to leave. Kenshin would lead, since he was doing all the work. He was the only one that knew the location. Kaoru prayed everything went well. Kaoru placed her sakabatou at her side, and said one last goodbye to Yahiko, who had yet to see Tsubame. Kaoru wanted to see his face light up, but she had to go. When she got back she would ask Tsubame about all about it. She could just imagine the girl's red face.

Kaoru smiled at the thought as she made her way to meet up with Kenshin and Takasugi.

______________________________________________________________________

Yahiko felt a nervous knot in his stomach. He had everything in place. Walking to Tsubame's room, he knocked on the door. Megumi's face greeted him with a huge smile.

"Tsubame, Yahiko is here." Megumi said. 

Stepping out from behind Megumi, Tsubame smiled shyly at Yahiko. His eyes widened. She looked… she looked absolutely stunning. 

"Yahiko! Stop staring and take Tsubame out already." 

Yahiko started at Megumi's words. He held his hand out to Tsubame and walked down the hall toward the courtyard. 

"You look beautiful Tsubame," Yahiko said mustering up the courage to say so.

"You look very nice today, too."

Yahiko led her out to the courtyard and started to walk toward the little cluster of trees that screened the little clearing. He stopped outside of it. 

"Close your eyes." Yahiko said.

Tsubame looked at him questioningly, but did as he said. He led her into the little clearing with the koi pond. It was their favorite place to go.

"Now open them."

Tsubame opened her eyes to see beside the koi pond a table set with delicious looking food. Numerous little lights lit up the area surrounding them. It seemed like a little world of their own. 

"Yahiko," Tsubame said amazed at his thoughtfulness.

"Come on, let's eat. I helped prepare the food."

Tsubame smiled at him. He pulled her seat out for her before taking a seat of his own. They ate while quietly talking. Yahiko couldn't help admiring Tsubame in the soft light. Soft curls of her hair were framing her face. Once they were finished eating, Yahiko stood walking over to Tsubame. He held out his hand to her, she took it standing up. Yahiko gave a little cough, and a melodic music started to drift into the clearing making the little enclosure seem more mystical in the darkening of the day.

"Who…?" Tsubame asked.

Yahiko smiled putting a finger to her lips.

"The ladies at the kitchen said they would help me out."

"Yahiko…" Tsubame was at a loss of words. 

"Will you dance with me?" Yahiko asked feeling more sure of himself by the moment.

Tsubame nodded her head. She stepped up to him, and they started to dance slowly and awkwardly. After a few moments they became more comfortable with each other and moved closer, following the slow and peaceful music. The music came to an end too soon for Yahiko. 

"I have one more thing for you," Yahiko said reaching into his gi.

He pulled out a small gift wrapped up with paper. He handed it to Tsubame.

"I bought this for you before this whole mess started. I meant to give it to you sooner, but it didn't seem like the right time."

Tsubame opened the package to see an elegant little necklace. On the chain was a small heart with a green little gem in the middle.

"Yahiko… how did you…" Tsubame again was at a loss for words.

"Well you know, all the work I was doing for the Shinsengumi, they had to compensate me somehow, especially since Kaoru demanded it."

"Yahiko it is beautiful. Will you help me put it on?"

Yahiko nodded, overjoyed at her response to his gift. He took the delicate chain and fumbled a little while trying to open it. Stepping forward he reached around her to clasp it together. He felt her breath on his face, as he clasped it together. He pulled back slightly and looked into Tsubame's eyes.

"Tsubame, … I like you a lot. I have liked you for a very long time." Yahiko declared in a rush. 

"I like you too, Yahiko." Tsubame said gently.

Yahiko smiled at her. Tsubame leaned forward suddenly and Yahiko found himself kissing her, or more like being kissed by her. It didn't take him long to react. Ending the kiss they stared at each other for a few moments. Tsubame smiled shyly at Yahiko, her eyes lighting up. Yahiko was about to kiss her again when a shout of alarm rose.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenshin was approaching the chosen destination. Something was wrong though. He became more cautious paying meticulous attention to his surroundings. Kaoru and Takasugi were a short distance away. As Kenshin advanced toward the building, he was attacked. He expected the move and was already out of the way as the dart hit the ground. Following the initial attack, men began coming from the building. Kenshin glanced behind him to see they were surrounded. Kaoru and Takasugi were several feet away from Kenshin now. 

"We were set up," Kenshin said.

"And now you die," A man in the shadows replied. 

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Takasugi quickly drew their swords as several men began to attack. They were no match for Kaoru or Kenshin. They weren't considered one of the strongest for nothing. Kenshin moved quickly slicing through one man then another. He wasn't worried about Kaoru; she could take care of herself. Kenshin sliced one man's throat ducked low and disemboweled another one. Kaoru's sharp cry had him turning in surprise.

"That is enough Himura," Takasugi said holding Kaoru against him, his sword to her throat.

Kenshin felt a sharp pain. Looking down he saw a dart had struck into his leg. The momentary distraction had been enough for them to catch him unaware.

He looked sharply at Takasugi.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think Himura? Stop fighting or I kill the woman."

"So you are Battousai, I never expected to see you again, Shinta. Let me introduce myself," the man in the shadows said stepping forward, " My name is Fujita Gorou."

Kenshin's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Saitoh," he growled.

^__________________________________________________________________^

^o^ Hiya! I hope you liked the chapter!

Saitoh appears! Ahhh! Uh oh! Don't worry I will update fast! I haven't failed you guys yet! Course your reviews motivate me to write more, so if you can, I would love to hear what you think! Ummm and another thing Yahiko is 14 now, and Tsubame is 15. I said they were around the same age before so to let you know she's 15.

Well I would like to individually thank my reviewers

Crystal- Yeah I know another cliffhanger! *gazes tentatively at Crystal* ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Shizuka- I am sooooo happy you love my fic! Yay! Thanks for the review!

Ayumi- *huggles Ayumi back* You think I am a great writer *blushes* thank you. I am glad you reviewed last time. It really motivates me!

Chiki- I like Saitoh too! But he volunteered to play the bad guy so… But thank you for the review. I always appreciate them so much! I hope this chapter was good to. I tried to make it a little lighter for this one!

Saicho-18- You didn't get the e-mail. Gomen. Maybe I put the wrong address??? Well anyway, I had Kaoru cry at those points cause I thought it was a very emotional moment. But don't worry she is no crybaby! Don't want her seen in that light either so! Please keep reading and reviewing I appreciate it!

Marstanuki- *big smile* thank you for all your reviews, I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Joey- Well Saitoh has arrived. Might not find out his motives right away though! I am glad you enjoyed the scene! Yay! Can't wait to hear from you again.

Kawaii sakura-chan- Tomoe did not deserve it! No way! But it is part of my story! Don't worry I hold no hate for Tomoe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Aizel- Arigato Aizel for not turning Battousai on me! I will say one thing, I plan on incorporating Akira into the story eventually!

Rhapsody- All twelve chapters in one shot! *big smiles* I am so happy you enjoyed it! All of you motivate me to write more with your reviews! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Lizzie- I am glad you think I displayed everything realistically. I was going for that and trying my best so I am happy you told me I did it! Yay! Loved your review, hope to hear from you again!

Vesca- Oh, but I love doing individual responses! Everyone motivates me to write more and faster! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Isis 13- Yep, Kenshin still carries around the comb and kaoru is definitely going to see it again! Please keep reading and reviewing, love hearing from you!

Bunny- here's the next chapter. I know not a lot of action and all but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too!

Gypsy-chan- *hugs Gypsy-chan* Thank you so much for that wonderful review. I am trying to keep Kaoru in character and am glad you think I am. I always love your reviews. Definite motivator for me! Can't wait to hear from you again.

Mango- I will definitely have to try and find that movie! It sounds like it is good! You are a great writer too! I really like your story Eternal Darkness! I will be waiting for the next chapter! ^_^

Omochi- thanks so much for your constant reviews. Hope you liked his chapter too!

Apple- Awwww! I always love getting a review from you! They are so great *big hugs for Apple* I am happy you think I can actually write and all. Thank you so much! Your review definitely motivates me more! Can't wait to hear from you again!


	14. An unexpected encounter

Kyaa Kyaff here! Hiya ^o^

Disclaimer: You know and I know that Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 13: An unexpected encounter

"Saitoh," he growled.

"You remember me," Saitoh said pleased, "I see you have become strong."

"I will kill you," Kenshin said.

"I don't think so. Unfortunately, you are now poisoned. You will start feeling weak really soon. I would not fight you in such a weak state."

"Hey, Fujita what do you want me to do with the girl?" Takasugi spoke up.

Saitoh looked over his eyes widening, "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

Kaoru did not reply, glaring at him. Kenshin looked between the two, noticing Saitoh genuine surprise, and could it be concern?

"Takasugi, release her at once." 

"I don't think so. If I do, we have no control over Himura." Takasugi replied.

Takasugi's shift of attention was enough to give Kaoru the opportunity to get away. Grabbing hold of his sword arm, she pulled it further from her throat before ducking under his arm and twisting back using the control sankio and snapping his wrist. His sword clattered to the ground. In a flash she kicked at the back of his knee causing him to fall painfully to them. Releasing him, Kaoru picked up her sakabatou. Looking at the group of men that inched closer, she turned with a fierce expression on her face.

Once Kenshin saw Kaoru's first move he was attacking the men suddenly blocking his way to Saitoh. One after another fell to Kenshin's blade. His vision began to blur slightly, but he didn't allow it to faze him. He stabbed the last man in his way through the throat. Pulling it back, he chanced a glance behind him to see Kaoru taking good care of herself.

"Now Saitoh. No more excuses. Fight me. Either way you will die by my hand."

Kaoru hit one man on the back of his neck, only hard enough to knock him out. Another fell grabbing his broken fingers. Jumping high to avoid a simultaneous attack from two of her attackers, Kaoru targeted the back leg of the one man before crashing the hilt of her sakabatou into the jaw of the next. She quickly turned surveying the scene. All the men around her were unconscious. She felt no other threat. Her attention was now riveted on Kenshin.

"I told you already, boy, I will not fight you." Saitoh said with finality. 

"You have no choice."

As Kenshin stepped forward, his knees gave out on him. His vision began to blur worse. He faintly heard Kaoru call out to him in concern. 

*No…no. I have been waiting for this moment for too long.*

Kenshin forced himself to stand. His sword felt heavy, his body did too. Kaoru ran up to him, pulling his sword from him and placing it back in his saya. 

"Stop it, Kaoru." Kenshin said weakly.

Kenshin struggled to stay awake. Kaoru watched Saitoh carefully. 

"Take him and go. You know what he has been poisoned with. If you hurry you can counteract the poison. Now go." Saitoh said facing his back to her.

Kaoru was confused, "What? Why?"

"Just go now, before I change my mind."

Kaoru held onto the sagging Kenshin as he lost touch with this reality. Kaoru had no idea where to go, but she had to bring Kenshin somewhere warm. Kenshin was not too heavy as she began walking away from her Uncle.

"Kaoru," Saitoh said. Kaoru looked over to him, "You have grown."

Kaoru did not know how to respond to his statement, so instead she remained silent. She should be anger with him. Hate him. He had thrown her out the house, and had the town she considered a home destroyed, but there was something about his demeanor that had caught her off guard. She shook her head, and felt Kenshin go completely limp. He was not a heavy man, and right now she was silently thanking him for it. Picking him up she frantically began to search for a place to take him. A few raindrops began to fall from the sky.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru saw a small house in the distance that could be considered a shack. She continued to carry Kenshin her arms weakening. She couldn't go much further like this. Rain was pouring down and she could only pray no one lived in the place. Making her way to the door, she sat Kenshin down and opened it up. The wind blew the door in with a bang. Grabbing Kenshin, she dragged him in before closing it.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing," a disgruntled voice asked from across the darkened room. 

Kaoru jumped in surprise, "My friend is sick. I need to take care of him. Please let me stay, it's raining out there and…"

"Jou-chan?" The voice interrupted, "Is that you?"

"Sano?" Kaoru asked.

Before she knew it, she was enveloped in a big bone-crushing hug. Setting her down he messed with her hair with a big grin on his face. She saw him dimly in the darkness. 

"Hold on a sec," he said.

A little light came into the room from the candle Sano had lit. Kaoru went over to Kenshin.

"Do you have a bed I can put him on?" Kaoru asked.

Sano nodded. Kaoru went to pick Kenshin up again, but Sano moved her out of the way picking him up instead. He placed him on a futon, and looked at Kaoru questioningly. 

"He's been poisoned. I have the antidote, but I need you to go boil water. It is to late to give it to him the other way."

Sano nodded and left to go do what she asked. Kaoru watched as Kenshin shook slightly. She needed to change his clothes. Her face flushed at the thought.

'I will just take the top off. Sano can get the rest once I give Kenshin the medicine.'

She struggled a little with it but got it off. She went to take his sword, but she noticed he had a strong grip on it. She found a dry piece of cloth and began to wipe his face. He began to whisper something she could not hear. She leaned closer, but still she could not hear him. She frowned and leaned so close his lips just barley brushed her ear.

"Kaoru," he said. 

He kept saying her name in broken whispers. She pulled back hearing Sano enter. 

"Water's almost done," Sano said.

"Good," Kaoru replied.

Kaoru reached into her gi pocket to find the antidote that every Shinsengumi member had with them. Sano left the room once more to go check to see if the water was ready. It was and he brought it over to her placing it on a small table he had brought over. She poured half the contents into the water before stirring it up.

"I need a cup," Kaoru said.

"Sake cup good?" Sano asked.

"Yes," Kaoru said taking it and dipping it into the hot water.

She blew on it lightly.

"Prop him up."

Sano leaned Kenshin against the wall in a sitting position. Kaoru came forward lifting Kenshin's chin up and opening his mouth. She slowly began to pour the liquid down his throat. A couple of times he began to cough it up, but Kaoru finally got him to take the amount needed. 

"Sano, do you think you could undress him. He's going to catch a cold wearing those wet clothes."

"No problem Jou-chan, but you need to take care of yourself too. There's a blanket over there. I promise not to peek."

Kaoru watched him. "You better not or else."

Sano went to remove Kenshin's clothes as Kaoru walked over to the blanket.

"So have you seen Megumi lately?" he asked casually or tried to.

"Yes, she is…"

Sano stood abruptly. Kaoru tensed also.

"I am going to see who that is. You stay here Jou-chan."

Kaoru went over to Kenshin. Sano had not removed his clothes yet. He sat leaning against the wall shivering still. A loud noise was heard before Sano came crashing through the flimsy wall. He shook his head and went to stand when a shelf of books, loosened from the impact of him slamming into the second wall, began falling on his head. Then the whole board fell. Sano fell swirly-eyed to the ground. Kaoru grimaced pulling out her sakabatou.

"Who's there" Kaoru called out.

"It is I, Kamiya, your sensei."

"Amakusa-sensei," Kaoru said alarmed.

He stepped into the house. 

"How did you find me?' Kaoru said.

"I saw you as I was heading somewhere and decided to follow you," he looked at her with contempt, "You know what happens to traitors, Kamiya? Of course you do. They die."

He came at her quickly. Kaoru deflected his blow. She knew he was playing with her. The strike had held half the power he could have used. 

"I am disappointed in you. I had high hopes for you. I should have known your fickle nature. You are a woman." Amakusa said.

He was clearly angry. "Taking Yahiko. That was a bad mistake. But no matter. Right now the Shinsengumi are attacking the main place of the Ishin shishi. Yahiko will be in our control again. And unfortunately I will have to kill you."

"Yahiko!"

"Enough of this idle chat though. Fight me."

Amakusa came at her with no mercy now. Faster than she could blink he was on top of her. The only thing that saved her was her instincts. Ducking low she rolled out of his way jumping to her feet, only to find him striking at her again. She blocked jumped back, then jumped into the air as he slashed at her legs. Followed by an upward sweep that would have split her in half had she not brought her sword down to meet his. It was an awkward position and he easily threw her off balance. 

"Kamiya, letting your guard down. I taught you better."

Kaoru made no reply, focusing fully on him. She made no offensive strike. That would be a fatal mistake on her part. Amakusa noticed Kenshin leaning against the wall.

"Battousai," he hissed. 

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"I can get rid of two problems at once."

Kaoru jumped in front of Kenshin. She would not let him harm Kenshin. Never. Amakusa slashed at her using all the strength he possessed. Her sakabatou fell from her hands. 

'He is going to kill me! Then he will kill Kenshin.'

"I am sorry it had to come to this Kaoru."

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. That was the wrong thing to do. Kaoru looked desperately behind her. Kenshin's sword! Kaoru grabbed it hastily, and without considering the consequences swung it at him with all her strength. Blood sprayed across her face as she sliced through the man. He fell to the ground not quite dead yet, eyes widening in wonder. Then he chuckled softly.

"My fault for hesitating. What happens to your ideals now Kamiya? Hm… never thought…" he trailed off as he convulsed considerably before laying still.

Kaoru watched stunned looking at the widening pool of blood around Amakusa. Looking down at her hand she watched the blood drip off of Kenshin's sword. She dropped it in shock. His blood was all over her. On her gi, her face, her hands. She was disgusted and felt faint. She had just killed a man that had taught her all she had known. A noise brought her out of her stupor. Sano was pulling himself from the books. He caught sight of Kaoru.

"I killed him, Sano. I killed him," she said in shock.

"Jou-chan," Sano said sensing her distress, "It's not your fault. Shhh, you did what you had to do."

Sano went over to Kaoru, avoiding the dead man lying in the center of the room.

"He taught me everything I knew. I… I didn't want to kill him. I killed him. I never wanted to kill anyone."

"Kaoru stop. It couldn't be helped," he pulled her into a hug, "Focus, focus on the people that need you now. So stop, that's enough."

"Yahiko!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kaoru yanked away from him going for her sakabatou. 

"Sano, please take care of Kenshin. I gave him the antidote in time. He should be fine. He will become feverish most likely."

"Wait, where are you going?" Sano asked.

"I have to go bring Yahiko here. Please, stay here and take care of him."

Sano nodded, "Be careful Jou-chan."

"I will."

______________________________________________________________________

Kaoru did not take long before she arrived at the Ishin shishi hideout. The sounds of battle could be heard. 

'Yahiko, I must find Yahiko.'

Kaoru crept through the chaos toward his room. She could go to his room from the courtyard. She stopped short when she heard Yahiko's voice. She moved closer to assess the situation. Yahiko was being held by two men. Tsubame by a third.

"Let her go!" Yahiko yelled. 

"Who's she?" one man asked the other.

"No one, kill her."

One of the men holding Yahiko pulled his sword free; stepping forward he went to stab Tsubame. Yahiko screamed at them to stop. Kaoru ran forward to help. 

'I am too late, too late.'

The man let go of Tsubame, who fell and lay unmoving on the courtyard ground. Yahiko stood perfectly still for several seconds.

"How could you? How could you do such a thing?" Yahiko asked in a low dangerous voice. 

Yahiko slammed his foot onto the man holding him followed by a sharp elbow to the ribs. The man let go with a yelp of pain. Yahiko turned to the man that had stabbed Tsubame.

"Slice your own heart out." Yahiko commanded.

The man stilled suddenly and to Kaoru's horror commenced to do as commanded. 

'Yahiko didn't even touch him! He has to touch them to do it. He has to.'

Kaoru watched as the two men advanced cautiously on Yahiko. He began to laugh. His laughter sent a chill up Kaoru's spine. 

"Stay still both of you. Now you cut his arm off. And you cut his leg off. And I better not hear a word of noise from either of you. That's good, now slice each other apart."

"Yahiko stop," Kaoru cried as the men began hacking each other to pieces. 

He turned to her, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Come here."

Kaoru felt her legs start to move toward him against her will. 

"Yahiko, it's Kaoru," she cried desperately. 

His eyes were scaring her. He didn't seem to recognize her.

"Yahiko," Tsubame's weak voice uttered softly in pain.

^_________________________________________________________________^

*Kyaa Kyaff smiles at everyone*

Wow! I am so excited. I am just brimming with ideas, I was going to make the chapter longer but decided to split it up. So expect Chapter 14 Sunday or Monday!

Now I have to tell you, Saitoh has some reasons for what he is doing! Don't be too quick to judge. I have some surprises and twists for you, so please be patient. And he is going to be a little ooc! Please bear with me!

There will be kxk just not yet. And I have another surprise for you guys in the next chapter.

*Kyaa Kyaff looks around and sees Joey in the distance*

Hiya! See I updated! *gives Joey a hug back* 

*smiles at Cyrstal*

Oh come on! You know you like cliffhangers in all their annoyingness. He! he! I think!

*winks at Chiki* Trust me with Tsubame kay!

I would like to thank Joey, SailorLoneStar, Vesca, Marwolv, Gypsy-chan, moonblossom, Isis 13, marstanuki, lizzie, Crystal, Chiki, Jim, Alannah, kawaii sakura-chan, and Mango for your reviews!


	15. Soujiro's choice

Kyaa Kyaff here! Hiya ^o^

Disclaimer: I wish Kenshin belonged to me. But there is a big difference between wishing and it actually being true. So like I have said before Kenshin doesn't belong to me.

__________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 14: Soujiro' choice

"Yahiko," Tsubame's weak voice uttered softly in pain.

Kaoru watched as Yahiko responded to Tsubame's voice. Kaoru felt him release his control over her. He ran a few short steps over to Tsubame.

"Tsubame," he said brokenly.

Kaoru came over.

"Yahiko let me see her wound,"

Yahiko moved marginally. Kaoru kneeled down. Tsubame had been stabbed in the stomach. It was more to the side, so it was less serious, but still fatal if not attended to. Kaoru heard a noise and stood sword ready.

"Kaoru?" Megumi's voice called through the gloom, "Is that you?"

"Megumi! Tsubame's been hurt badly. Please we need your help."

Megumi ran forward nodding her head. She was a little disheveled, but looked unhurt. She turned professional and got right down to business. Kaoru stood guard.

"We can't stay here," Kaoru warned.

"Just give me a second. I have to stop the bleeding. This is going to be bad, but if we get her somewhere safe soon, I think she will live." Megumi replied.

"All right. I found Sano. Kenshin is with him. Kenshin is ill, but he will be okay."

Kaoru explained where she found Sano as Megumi tried to temporarily bind Tsubame's wound. Once finished Yahiko picked Tsubame up as carefully as he could. Making their way out of the courtyard, Kaoru heard someone's approach. 

"Yahiko, Megumi, go ahead without me. Someone is following us. Just go where I told you to go. I will catch up," Kaoru whispered quietly.

Megumi nodded. Yahiko looked at her concerned but raised no argument. She watched as they moved off. She hoped they would make it to Sano's safely.

'Tsubame, stay strong.'

"All right. I know you are there," Kaoru said.

"Kaoru," Soujiro said stepping forward.

Kaoru looked at him in disbelief.

____________________________________________________________________

Megumi and Yahiko were running along the streets of the city toward the run-down section. Yahiko tried to run as best as he could while carrying Tsubame and trying not to worsen her injury. She had passed out soon after they had split up with Kaoru.

He hoped Kaoru was safe.

____________________________________________________________________

"Sou-chan," Kaoru said.

"I can't let you leave," he said.

"You mean you can't let me live," Kaoru countered. 

His face became sorrowful. 

"There is no avoiding this. Come on Soujiro. Let's finish this, because I won't let you get past me."

Kaoru came at him with a quick attack. He deflected but made no effort to hit her back.

"Fight me," Kaoru said furiously suppressing her feelings.

Soujiro did the only thing he could do, he attacked. They exchanged strikes as enemies now, instead of training partners. They were an equal match, and were getting nowhere. Kaoru moved closer trying to get past his defense. A mistake, he immediately dropped down and before she could react was sweeping her off her feet with a well-placed drop kick. She landed hard on her butt her sword flying from her hands. Soujiro stood, as he did a memory came to Kaoru.

__________________________Flashback___________________________________

Kaoru was training with Soujiro and becoming frustrated. He kept his usual smile on his face as they sparred. Kaoru moved close trying to get at him once again. He dropped low sweeping her off her feet with a well-placed kick; her sword flew from her hands. She was caught. He stood and swung his sword straight for her neck stopping an inch away. 

"I guess I was killed." Kaoru said frowning.

"No, I never would kill you."

"Sou-chan, you know what I mean."

"You let yourself become frustrated. You must not let emotions cloud your judgment." Soujiro said extending a hand to help her up. 

She took it gratefully rubbing her butt.

"Itai! That hurt!"

Soujiro laughed pulling her up without effort.

"Kaoru," he said softly.

"Yes?" she asked.

Soujiro looked at her and shook his head. Kaoru frowned and then smiled. She grabbed him around the neck, pressing her nose to his.

"What?"

"I care for you a lot," he said.

Kaoru smiled and replied with a kiss.

_________________________End Flashback__________________________________

'To remember that of all times. But it is different now.'

He clenched his fists as he stared at her. He brought his sword up and swung for her neck.

'No, am I going to die like this?'

Soujiro stopped short his sword falling from his hands. His expression was tragic. He dropped to the ground beside Kaoru and gathered her into a strong hug.

"I can't. I could never kill you," he said fiercely.

"If you don't, once you bring me back, the Shinsengumi will," Kaoru said, "I would rather die here by you hand."

"No Kaoru, I won't let anyone harm you. I love you. I have since we were younger. Even after we became just friends again." Soujiro confessed.

"No, no stop it. Sou-chan please."

"I will protect you Kao-chan," Soujiro replied.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenshin felt hot. Very hot. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked around.

*Where am I? *

He lay in a dingy room. Morning light streamed in through a hole in the wall. Kenshin looked around the rest of the room noticing the books scattered everywhere on the floor. There was a screen separating the room into two sections. He could see the shadows of people on the other side. Kenshin reached for his sword only to realize it wasn't there. He was alarmed, but he felt to weak to even sit up.

"Calm down Yahiko. All you can do is watch over her now. Her wound is very serious. She may become feverish. I need you to watch her for me. There is nothing I can do now." Megumi's voice drifted from another room.

It became quiet again. 

*Yahiko and Megumi? *

The last thing he remembered was standing in front of Saitoh. 

*What happened? *

He tried to call out, but his throat hurt too much, and it came out as I dry rasp. 

"Jou-chan hasn't returned yet. I am worried." A man's voice Kenshin couldn't identify said.

"Kaoru will be back!" Yahiko said adamantly.

"Well, if Jou-chan doesn't return soon, I am going out to look for her. I have my connections."

"With your gambling buddies Tori-atama!" Megumi said.

"Hey, calm down Kitsune. I now it's been awhile since you've seen me and you're all fired up, but right now is not the time. Maybe later tonight, when the kid isn't around!" He heard the man say.

"I am not a kid!" Yahiko protested.

"Itai!" The unknown voice exclaimed. 

"I am going to check on Ken-san." Megumi said.

Kenshin watched her enter.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed happily her face changing quickly from anger to relief.

"Water," he said with a raspy voice.

"Of course," Megumi left for a second returning with a cup of water. She helped Kenshin drink it.

"Where am I?" Kenshin asked.

"The poor end of the city. Kaoru brought you here."

"Where is she?" Kenshin asked.

"We don't know. The Ishin shishi were attacked. She went there. I was trying to escape when I found her. Yahiko and Tsubame were with her. Tsubame was seriously injured. She told us to come here. We were being followed, so she stayed behind to take care of it." Megumi said.

"She hasn't returned?" Kenshin asked.

"No," Megumi replied.

Kenshin began to try and sit up. Megumi held him down.

"Ken-san, you can't go anywhere in your state. You are too weak. I am sure she is fine. Kaoru's a stubborn girl." Megumi said trying to sound confident, when she was just as worried.

"I have to go find her," Kenshin said.

"Sano is going to look for her. He is a friend. You will stay here and rest. Doctor's orders." Megumi's tone held no room for argument.

Megumi was right. He was too weak to get up at the moment, but his strength was returning quickly and he and no intention to just lie there and wait for Kaoru's return. 

*Kaoru, where are you? Please be safe. *

____________________________________________________________________

Kaoru sat up abruptly. 

'What? Where am I?'

Kaoru put a hand to her head. Getting up, she noticed she was no longer in her wet gi and hakama. She had been changed into a sleeping yukata. She walked to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She yanked on it hard, but again got the same result. She kicked the door with her foot in anger before going over to the window. The sun shown brightly through it. It was too small for her to fit through. She heard the door open behind her.

"I see you are awake." Soujiro said.

"Where am I?" Kaoru demanded.

"My old home before I started training with Amakusa-sensei." Soujiro replied.

Kaoru paled at the named, remembering what she had done.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to forget what she had happened.

"I want to ask you some questions. I don't want to do this, but for now this is going to be your room. I made breakfast for you."

Kaoru finally noticed the tray in his hands. He set it down on the table.

"I have to go right now. But I will be back to talk," Soujiro said.

"Won't people wonder what I am doing up here?" Kaoru asked.

"No one lives here anymore. Please don't be mad Kao-chan."

He left the room without another word. Kaoru heard the door lock.

'What can he be thinking? I have to get away from here. But I owe him some explanations. Maybe after we talk… no his loyalty lies with the Shinsengumi.'

Kaoru didn't know what to think of the situation, but she was hungry. She went over to the tray of food to eat. Her mind drifted as she did so.

'I hope Megumi found Sano. I hope she was able to save Tsubame. Kenshin should be all right.'

Her thoughts were all jumbled. A deep sorrow took hold of her as she wondered how her friends were doing.

______________________________________________________________________

Megumi's angry voice could be heard echoing through the house. 

"Didn't I tell you not to get up?!"

Sano shook his head, as he set to fixing the wall in the bright afternoon sun. That Kenshin guy didn't know how to sit still. He wondered how Megumi knew him, and why she kept calling him Ken-san, and why she was doting over him. Sure, the guy was sick, but if he wanted to get up that was his own problem. Sano was shocked but pleased to see Megumi again. But he didn't like how Megumi was all over that Kenshin guy. 

"Hey, tori-atama, snap out of it before you mess up the wall." Yahiko said.

"Okay, Yahiko-chan!" Sano countered.

Yahiko jumped from his place at Tsubame's side toward Sano knocking the two over into the wall they were trying to fix. Megumi came out at the noise from the only decent room in the house. Megumi had Sano move Kenshin there before they started to fix the hole. Too afraid to move Tsubame they kept her in the room. Yahiko kept careful watch over her.

"What are you two doing? If it isn't enough that I have to deal with Ken-san's stubbornness, now I have to deal with your stupidity!" Megumi yelled.

Sano stood up, "Megitsune."

"Don't even start. Get back to fixing that wall. It's going to get cold tonight! Winter is coming and I don't want to freeze!" Megumi said.

Sano grumbled before beginning to pick up the mess they had made. Megumi went back into the room where Kenshin was supposed to be laying. He wasn't there. 

"Ken-san?"

Megumi looked around frantically. He couldn't have gotten far. He was feverish. Megumi ran over to Sano and Yahiko.

"Kenshin's missing." She said worriedly.

"So, his choice." Sano replied.

Megumi hit him on side of the head.

"You better help me look for him now! He isn't well. We should be able to find him. Now come on, or else," Megumi said threateningly.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kenshin was still sick, but he blocked it out. Once Megumi had finally left, he had made his escape.

*I have to find Kaoru. She should have returned by now. Damn her! What was she thinking? *

Kenshin had no idea where to look for her, so he decided to go to the Ishin shishi hideout. It was a dangerous move, but he needed any information he could find. 

______________________________________________________________________

Kaoru had nothing to do for the day, but wait for Soujiro, so she slept. The sound of the door opening awoke her. Sitting up she saw Soujiro come in bringing her dinner. Looking over she noticed it was getting dark. He watched at her tentatively, expecting an outburst any second. None came. He set her food down on the table in the room before sitting down. Kaoru watched him the whole time.

"Kao-chan," Soujiro began.

"So what happened at the meeting?"

"I didn't come here to talk about that." Soujiro replied.

"You want me to answer your questions then you have to answer mine."

Soujiro sighed, "Always so stubborn."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at what he said, "And I always will be."

"The Ishin shishi have gone into hiding. They are scattered. We've gained the advantage. We have yet to find there leader, but that will be no problem."

Kaoru looked down at her hands as he spoke. 

"Now," Soujiro said after he finished speaking, "It is your turn to answer some of my questions."

Kaoru made no reply.

"Why? Why were you helping them? Why did you take Yahiko?"

"I took Yahiko, because I wanted him to be free of the Shinsengumi. You don't know what it is like for him. I just want him to live a normal life." Kaoru said.

"But that doesn't explain why you left with Battousai. You knocked me out and willingly left with him! Why?" Soujiro said passionately.

"Soujiro… I have doubts about the goals of the Shinsengumi. I have always done, as I was told never questioning, never caring. But now I do, and I don't believe in what they are trying to achieve."

"Kaoru, how could you say that?"

"Just let me go. Please." Kaoru pleaded.

"No, you will just go back to them. I don't want to fight you." Soujiro replied.

"I don't want to either Sou-chan. You are like a broth…"

"Stop it. Don't say that," Soujiro stood walking over to her taking a hold of her arms, "Kao-chan I care about you. I don't want you to think of me as a brother."

"Gomen, but …" Kaoru couldn't continue.

Soujiro unexpectedly kissed her, his arms going around her in a gentle embrace. She was stunned and didn't respond. The door abruptly flew open; Soujiro stood to face the figure standing in the door while tightening his hold on Kaoru protectively.

"Get away from her now," Kenshin said in a soft deadly voice.

^_____________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! ^o^

Uh oh another cliffy! But you must forgive me for them! I always update fast! Right? I never leave you hanging long and I tried to make the chapter longer! And KxK waff is coming soon! I know some people have been asking for it!

Chiki- See, Tsubame is going to be fine! I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. I hope you did good on all your exams. Thanks for all your support and encouragement!

Chibi-hime- Yep, I couldn't kill Tsubame. She will be all right! I love the rambling! You don't have to stop. 

Bunny- Hi! I love your reviews, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Vesca- It's no problem, I'm not offended at all. I have tons of stories I keep track of and getting two mixed up happens. So no problem, I love your reviews.

Aizel- Couldn't let anything seriously bad happen! Yep I know you by Aizel! Hope to hear from you again!

Lina- Nice hearing from you, hope you liked this chapter too.

Naomi- Awww! I loved your website, very cute. I am happy you like my story! Once I get around to it I will read more of the stories on your page! Hope to hear from you again!

Lynne Katrea- I am glad you like the story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Alannah- Yep, updating is my specialty it seems. I get so excited getting reviews that I have to write the next chapter for all my reviewers. It's nice hearing from you!

Crystal- It's a bad habit of my, littering the story with cliffhangers. But I always update fast, right? Well, I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Apple- Yay! I love getting you reviews. They are a huge motivator for me. The story won't be completed any time soon. I still have a lot I want to happen. So no worries about that. I also tried to make the chapter longer for you, was it? Well, I tried. What exactly is that reader's choice thing about anyway? *blushes* I am so happy you think my fic should be nominated though. I love hearing from you! 

Tesuka-chan- Wow! I am so excited that you like my story so much. It was nice hearing from you! Hope to again!

Gypsy-chan- As always I must say I love hearing from you. Definitely can't wait to hear what you thought of the new chapter!

Joey- *hugs Joey* No way! I couldn't bring myself to kill Tsubame. I thought about it but rejected the idea. I just couldn't do it! Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again! 

Lizzie- Yay! I am happy you like how I write. I try to make it sound good and I am glad you think I do! I hope to hear from you again!

Supernaturalove- I will try and put their thoughts more but sometimes I want to keep you guessing, …depending. Well anyway I will try to have more input with their thoughts. 

Shizuka- Well, as you can see Tsubame is going to live. I just couldn't kill her. Can't wait to hear from you again.

Omochi- See I updated fast! Thanks for the constant reviews! My motivation!

Carrie- Next installment up! I put you on the edge of your seat again didn't I? Sorry! But I will update fast. It was nice hearing from you!

Kawaii sakura-chan- Thank you for leaving a review. They motivate me lots! 

Me me me and only me- very long name! Anyway yep I left another cliffhanger. I really have to stop, but I do update fast to make up for it. Hope to hear from you again.

I love all of you sooooooooooooooooooo much! You guys motivate me to get these chapters out fast! I appreciate all your comments! Well that's all for now!

Kyaa Kyaff saying 'til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. A fight and a kiss

Kyaa Kyaff here again!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I belong to Kenshin…*ahem* what I meant to say was Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. 

____________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 15: A fight and a kiss

"Get away from her now," Kenshin said in a soft deadly voice.

Kenshin tried to ignore the anger burning inside him upon seeing that man kissing and now holding Kaoru. 

"You had better release her," Kenshin said his eyes taking on a dangerous glint, when Soujiro tightened his hold on Kaoru.

"How did you get here?" Soujiro asked holding Kaoru with one arm now and unsheathing his sword with the other.

"I followed you when you left the Ishin shishi hideout," Kenshin said losing any sign of emotion, "Now if you will allow me take my woman back, I won't kill you."

"Your woman?" Soujiro said looking at Kaoru, "I don't think so." 

'His woman! What?'

Soujiro moved in front of Kaoru readying himself to fight.

"I won't let you take her this time."

"Once you are dead you cannot stop me," Kenshin said simply.

Soujiro initiated the attack. Kenshin slipped out of the way going for Soujiro's side. Quickly switching the direction of his swing, Soujiro blocked the strike. Kaoru watched unbelieving. She did not have her sakabatou and could do nothing. They were fighting without restraint, both trying to kill the other. 

'Not again! Why? I have to do something, but what?'

Ducking low Kenshin sliced his sword up then to the side before reversing the direction and coming down. Each was countered by Soujiro. They stood their blades against each other, each man looking for an opening. Soujiro unexpectedly pushed forward with a mighty heave before punching Kenshin in the face. Kenshin backed up against the wall pushed off of it slamming into Soujiro, who collapsed to the ground to send Kenshin flying over him. Kenshin used his momentum to turn and shove off the other wall and come at Soujiro, who was ready for him. 

Kaoru watched Kenshin's labored breathing.

'Kenshin's sick! He is still recovering from the poison. It's only been a day! How is he even up?!'

Soujiro came at Kenshin as he stumbled. Kenshin twisted to the side narrowly avoiding being skewered. 

"Getting slow Battousai."

Kenshin stood. Both men waited for the other's move. Kaoru watched feeling helpless. She hated that feeling so much.

'I have to stop them. I just can't sit here cowering.'

Kaoru watched the two staring each other down. Now was her chance. Just as Kaoru went to stand between the two they attacked. Everyone stood perfectly still after the attack. Kaoru stood between the two facing Soujiro. Her eyes widened. Blood began to slip from the corner of her mouth.

_________________________________________________________________

"Did you find him Sano?" Megumi asked meeting up with him right outside the house.

Sano shook his head.

"That baka! What is he thinking?" Megumi exclaimed heatedly.

"He must really care about Jou-chan." Sano said.

"Tanuki? We are all worried about her, but going out when he is sick won't help her any! I don't understand why he couldn't stay put!"

Sano was worried about Kaoru too, but something about Kenshin told him he would find her and bring her back. There really wasn't anything any of them could do right now.

"It's nice seeing you again." Sano said switching the subject suddenly.

Megumi noticed just how close Sano was and backed up a bit.

"What's that all about tori-atama?" Megumi replied.

"You've only gotten prettier, Megitsune. I did miss you, you know." 

"Are you feeling okay?" Megumi asked.

"Perfectly fine, but not seeing you for so long and not knowing if you were okay really made me think." Sano said.

Megumi looked at him nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"What I am trying to say is…"

"Megumi! You're back. Tsubame's in pain. Do you have something for her?" Yahiko said coming outside oblivious to the very pissed looking Sano.

"Yes, I do." Megumi said following Yahiko inside. 

Sano put a hand to his face. Just when he got the courage to say something that brat… Yahiko would pay.

____________________________________________________________________

"Kaoru," Soujiro said brokenly. 

Kenshin's sword was lying across the room where he thrown it to avoid hurting Kaoru. Soujiro, however, stood his sword stabbed through her stomach. Kaoru put her hand down coming up with blood. Kenshin was staring in disbelief at Kaoru's back the blade biting into his side. He pulled away, his wound very shallow. 

"Oh, Sou-chan. Gomen ne." Kaoru said quietly placing her bloodied hand on his cheek.

Soujiro pulled his sword gently free of her in horror. As Kaoru began to fall Kenshin caught her. Soujiro dropped to the ground in shock. Kenshin placed Kaoru on the floor pulling off her gi to get to the wound.

*No, you can't die. No, I won't let you die, you stupid girl. Didn't you see we were going to attack? *

"Do you have any medical supplies here?" Kenshin asked.

Soujiro nodded his head slowly.

"Get them now!" Kenshin yelled.

Soujiro got up snapping out of his state of shock. 

"Kaoru, Kaoru answer me." Kenshin pleaded.

"Ken…shin," Kaoru said. 

"Yes that's right. You are a baka you know that." Kenshin said trying to calm himself.

Kaoru smiled, "Tell Sou-chan…it's no…t… his fault."

"Don't talk like you are going to die." Kenshin said fiercely.

Kaoru's face scrunched in pain and a moment later she lost consciousness. Soujiro came running in the room with bandages and other such things. Kenshin looked at what he had. He'd seen this before. Seen a doctor take care of it before, but Megumi was too far away. He would have to take care of it. Soujiro watched Kenshin start to work on Kaoru. His hand trailed up to touch his cheek bloodied by Kaoru's hand. He had hurt the one person he truly cared about. His fault, this wouldn't have happened if not for him. His thoughts were tormenting him.

_____________________________________________________________________

Yahiko sat next to a sleeping Tsubame. It was the middle of the night, but a nightmare had woken him up, so he decided to watch her. The medicine Megumi had given her had dulled the pain. Yahiko frowned. Tsubame had yet to become conscious again, since she was injured. Yahiko was worried, but Megumi assured him that it was not unusual for that to happen. 

Tsubame moved slightly in her sleep. Yahiko reached down to move a piece of her hair from her face. Seeing she was okay for now, Yahiko stood up to walk outside. The night air was chilly, but he didn't mind. The images of his dream began plaguing his mind. He had willingly killed those men for nothing but pleasure. It frightened him when he thought about it. All the other times he had been ordered. What terrified him most was remembering telling Kaoru to come to him. Something was screaming inside of him not to harm her, but the other part of him wanted to hurt her badly just because she was there.

That had been the first time he had lost control over himself. The first time he realized the extent of what he could do. Yahiko resolved never to lose control again.

He sat down on the hard ground. 

"Kaoru, you better come back safe, or I won't forgive you," he said to the night sky.

_____________________________________________________________________

Morning light streamed in through the small window. Kenshin sat there watching over Kaoru. He shivered from his fever, which he had not fully recovered from. Soujiro sat in the corner watching Kaoru also. She had survived the night, a good sign, but she was nowhere near safe. The sword had missed some of the vital parts of her body; otherwise, she would not be living right now. Kenshin knew he had to get her to Megumi before long.

"You, we need to get Kaoru to Megumi. She's a doctor. Moving her could be very dangerous, so I am going to need your help."

"All right," Soujiro said, "What can I do to help?"

____________________________________________________________________

Two days later Sano was standing outside stretching when he saw someone in the distance. Squinting his eyes he made out Kenshin with someone else he couldn't see. He rushed inside to get Megumi. Megumi was out the door in a second. Rushing over she saw Soujiro, whom she had met a few times, and Kenshin carrying Kaoru on a makeshift carrier. Bringing Kaoru inside she immediately set to work. Looking over Kaoru she complimented Kenshin on his work.

"If you hadn't done what you did, she would be dead right now."

Soujiro paled as she said such. 

"But I still need to take care of this. She's in a very bad condition. She is still not in the clear."

Kenshin nodded getting out of the way. Soujiro stood up and went to leave. Kenshin followed him grabbing him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenshin asked.

"I am leaving. If I don't return the Shinsengumi will become suspicious. I have been gone too long as it is. I don't need to bring Kaoru anymore trouble. Don't worry I won't tell them where you are. Just make sure she is okay. Tell her I am sorry for this. It is my fault. I don't know if I could face her again. Take care of her." 

Soujiro's face was one full of torment. Kenshin let go of his arm. Soujiro reached into his gi taking out a nice blue ribbon.

"Give this to Kaoru. Tell her to not worry about me."

Kenshin nodded taking the ribbon and watching Soujiro leave.

___________________________________________________________________

A month and a half passed quickly and uneventfully. Tsubame had recovered fully and was up helping with the chores. Kaoru still had to be careful. At one point she had come close to re-injuring herself. Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin worked on fixing up the house to accommodate everyone for the winter. There was nowhere else for them to go. Megumi was out buying winter clothes with the little money she earned. Sano also earned a little bit of money, but lost most of it gambling.

Kenshin had spent every night and day by her side making sure she recovered from her injury for the first couple of weeks. After that he began avoiding her. Kaoru noticed and was becoming frustrated with him. Yahiko and Tsubame were even closer now, and Sano and Megumi had a habit of teasing the two. Recently Kaoru was quieter than usual. She fiddled absently with a blue ribbon in her hand. She wondered how Soujiro was doing. She did not want him to blame himself for what happened to her. After this was all over she was determined to find him again. Kaoru was also worried that Kenshin would leave in search of other members of the Ishin shishi. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yahiko.

"Hey, busu!" Yahiko said trying to get a rise out of her.

"What is it Yahiko?" she asked not really paying attention.

"Well, you look like an old hag. Thought you might want to know."

"Yes, arigato," Kaoru said.

Yahiko came over in front of her face.

"Kaoru look at me!" Yahiko said.

Kaoru looked up at him.

"Snap out of it. What's the matter with you!? You aren't being yourself. I am worried about you."

Kaoru smiled, "There is nothing to worry about. I am just tired."

Yahiko sighed in exasperation, "I am going to find Tsubame."

Kaoru didn't respond. Yahiko left frowning. Megumi was out getting warmer clothes. Kenshin was sitting outside the house. Sano was out gambling with his friends. Yahiko found Tsubame and invited her to walk with him, which she accepted. Kaoru stood up slowly still recovering from her injury. She walked outside and sat down next to Kenshin. He went to stand, but she grabbed his gi. So he remained seated.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"I am not," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru sighed a shiver running up her spine in response to the chilly air. 

"You are going to get sick out here." Kenshin said.

Kaoru shook her head. Kenshin sighed in irritation.

"I almost lost you once. Now I am not chancing you getting sick in your weakened state."

Kaoru looked over at him in surprise. Next thing she knew he was picking her up and carrying her back inside.

"Kenshin, what are you doing? Put me down right now!" Kaoru exclaimed.

He walked over to her futon and placed her in it. He then took a blanket and put it over her.

"Now stay put." He said.

Kenshin tried to get up and leave, but Kaoru grabbed onto him again.

"If you leave I am going to get up and follow you," she said. 

Kenshin knew she was serious, so he sat down beside her. 

"Kenshin?"

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you dislike me?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Then what do you think of me?" Kaoru asked.

"Why do you ask?" he said standing up and walking across the room to look outside.

"I was remembering some things you said." Kaoru replied following him as she said she would.

Kenshin walked back over to her looking into her eyes.

"Stop getting up."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Kaoru countered. 

"You are so frustrating," Kenshin said exasperated.

"Now you finally show some emotion."

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"I want…I want you to kiss me." Kaoru said bluntly.

"What!" Kenshin exclaimed.

'Eh? Did I just say that out loud? Judging from his expression I did. Well…'

"Just one kiss. I will leave you alone after that. I promise." Kaoru said deciding there was no turning back.

"Kaoru…"

"I am not taking no for an answer Kenshin. We are both adults. I just want a simple kiss. If you don't feel anything, then I will leave you alone." Kaoru said.

*Why is she being so bold? I want to kiss her though. I will just act like I don't enjoy it. A small quick kiss. *

Kaoru watched him.

'What came over me? Ack! He probably thinks I am weird now.'

Kenshin leaned closer to her.

'He's going to kiss me!'

He hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. That was all Kaoru said she needed, but she lied. Kenshin had sworn he would be unaffected, but he was wrong. He started to pull away before he did something stupid. Now that Kaoru had him she didn't want to let him go. As he pulled back she followed him bringing her hands around his neck and pushing him against the wall turning the kiss into a more passionate one. 

Kenshin was definitely taken by surprise at her boldness, when she shoved him against the wall pressing her whole body against his possessively. She deepened the kiss, and he couldn't help but respond. Kenshin wanted this. To be able to kiss her like this. Just for this one moment he would let go. He brought his arms around her pulling her gently closer, if possible, to him. 

Kaoru felt his arms go around her. This seemed like a dream to her that was shattered a few seconds later.

"Oi Jou-chan, I…" Sano stopped his mouth hanging open.

Kaoru and Kenshin jumped apart from each other. Kaoru's face was bright red. Kenshin muttered something inaudibly before brushing past Sano to go outside.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat in the awkward silence, "You wanted to tell me something Sano?"

^___________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Kyaa Kyaff here! Hope you liked the chapter! No cliffy and KxK action here! Yay! 

I have decided to try to start sending update notices to anyone who wants me to. So if you want me to put you on my list tell me so in your review!

About Soujiro, Kaoru, and Amakusa. Kaoru was only able to defeat Amakusa cause he underestimated her and he hesitated, it wasn't that she was stronger. And Soujiro was training longer than Kaoru, and someone had to gain the upper advantage in the last chapter!

Soujiro doesn't know Amakusa is dead yet. Ummm…I think that is what I wanted to say.

Oh yeah! 

*Kyaa Kyaff runs backstage and comes back with Soujiro*

Come here Sou-chan! Okay everyone Sou-chan needs a little comfort. He may be smiling but he was devastated in this chapter. *hugs Soujiro* Thanks for being such a good sport Sou-chan! 

I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Me me me and only me, Gypsy-chan, Fudgieangel, Mango, Chibi-Gami, nena, Sano, shizuka, Ayumi, kawaii sakura-chan, Apple, Spike's baby, Omochi, Jim, Chiki, Vesca, Gina, Bunny, Naomi, lizzie, Mari Simoes, chibi-hime, moonblossom, Alannah, sky fire, Lina, Crystal, and Joey.

Love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Motivate me some more by sending a review! And if you want me to notify you on updates just tell me so in your review!

Kyaa Kyaff saying 'til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. An unexpected visit, Shishio Makoto

Kyaa Kyaff saying hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Kenshin & co does not belong to me.

_______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 16: An unexpected visit, Shishio Makoto?

Kaoru bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat in the awkward silence, "You wanted to tell me something Sano?"

Sano raised his eyebrows up and looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru said threateningly.

Sano held his hands up in surrender a sly smile crossing his face, "I didn't see a thing."

"I don't want to hear a word from you!" she said her face flaming up again.

"Nothing, but you might find more privacy in the woods further down the road." Sano said before running out of the room, where Kaoru held her sakabatou ready to hit him.

'How am I supposed to face Kenshin now? This is embarrassing. But he did kiss me back.'

Kaoru's face became dreamy. If they had been married as originally planned they would have been way past that point. Kaoru began to imagine something else before hitting herself in the head.

'Hentai! Stop thinking like that!'

Kaoru stepped outside. It was a beautiful peaceful day. Kaoru wondered how long it would stay peaceful.

"Aaaa!" Yahiko's cry ripped through the still air.

Kaoru ran behind the house, where the cry came from. 

"What, what is it Yahiko?" Kaoru said seeing that both Yahiko and Tsubame were fine.

"That little girl scared me half to death!" Yahiko said.

"Little girl! I will get you for that!" a voice shouted from the roof of the house.

Kaoru turned toward the voice seeing Misao sitting there with two kunais ready to throw at Yahiko.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao yelled happily jumping off the roof and over to Kaoru.

The two friends embraced. Misao looked the same as ever to Kaoru. Delighted at the unexpected visit she invited Misao inside. Yahiko grumbled to himself before reverting his attention back to Tsubame.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

Misao became unusually quiet and sullen looking. Kaoru went over to her.

"Aoshi-sama … Aoshi-sama left!" Misao said, "I have been looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He left. Why? Where have you been?" Kaoru asked.

"As part of the Oniwabanshu, I have been doing my part. There was a really terrible fight and four of his men died protecting him!" Misao said becoming teary-eyed, "He left afterwards barely recovered from his injuries. I am so worried about him. Kaoru-san, I don't know what to do? All I know is he is searching for the Hitokiri Battousai and a man named Shishio Makoto."

"Battousai? Shishio Makoto…I never heard of him before." Kaoru said immediately paying more importance to the unknown name.

"No one has," Misao replied, "But I have reason to believe Aoshi-sama is somewhere in this area. And I am going to find him and bring him back." Misao said her face becoming determined.

"Misao-chan, why don't you stay here? You can continue your search, and I will help in anyway I can."

"Really!?" Misao said lighting up instantly.

Misao jumped up giving Kaoru a big hug.

"Sano and Megumi are here too." Kaoru said.

"Well, I better go surprise them then. Later tonight we have to catch up on old times!" Misao said fairly dancing around with excitement.

Kaoru smiled as she watched Misao run out the door. A loud 'Oi' was heard and Kaoru could just imagine Sano lying on the ground with Misao jumping all over him. Kaoru walked over to her futon. The two-roomed house was now split into the girls and guys room. The one room served as both with a screened separating them. Kaoru went over to pick up the blue ribbon laying on her futon. It was her favorite ribbon that she had given to Soujiro, when they had finished training. She rarely got to see him and wanted to give him something to remember her by. She was disheartened at the fact that he gave it back. Sighing she took the ribbon putting her hair up in the usual style.

______________________________________________________________________

Kenshin walked the streets of the city, staying in the shadows. 

*What came over me? *

Kenshin decided to go see how Tomoe was doing. Upon reaching the building he was greeted by the old woman. After speaking with her briefly, he went down the hall toward Tomoe's room.

"Kenshin-san!" Tomoe exclaimed happily, when she opened her door to see Kenshin standing there.

"How are you doing, Tomoe?" Kenshin asked stepping into her room.

"Kaoru-chan didn't come with you today?" Tomoe asked in disappointment.

"No, not today." 

"Did you two fight?" Tomoe asked frowning at him.

"No," Kenshin replied.

"Good, you just better treat her right!" Tomoe said laughing softly.

Kenshin started at her words remembering.

_____________________Flashback______________________________

"Nervous are you?"

"Yes," he answered honestly, "Does she really want to marry me? I am not sure. I think she sees me as more a big brother."

Tomoe laughed softly at this.

"No she doesn't. Trust me. You just better treat her right!"

"Of course Tomoe. Now go to bed before you catch a cold."

"Alright Shinta. Goodnight and Arigato."

Shinta smiled as he headed off to go speak with Akira.

_____________End Flashback_____________________________

"Kenshin-san?" Tomoe said looking at him worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing Tomoe. I just came to make sure you were all right. I have to go now, but I'll be back. Next time I will bring Kaoru." Kenshin said walking to the door.

Tomoe's face broke into a huge smile as she opened the door for Kenshin.

"Alright Shinta. Goodnight and arigato."

Kenshin stopped in mid-stride, turning to look at Tomoe, "What did you just say?"

Tomoe gave him a quizzical look before saying, "I said alright Kenshin. Goodbye and arigato."

"Yes… well, stay safe," Kenshin said quickly leaving.

*I am hearing things now. *

__________________________________________________________________

Kaoru frowned at the darkness surrounding her as she sat outside. Everyone had finished dinner and was now inside talking. Kaoru excused herself to go outside to wait for Kenshin. He had not been back since that morning.

'Did I scare him off? What am I saying? That is ridiculous.'

Kaoru sighed pulling her clothes closer for warmth in the cold crisp air. The temperature had dropped dramatically since that afternoon. Kaoru wasn't too fond of the cold, but she loved the snow. She couldn't wait for it to begin to fall. It was like a reward for the cold. She began to remember the times when her, Kenshin, and Tomoe used to sneak out and play. Kaoru smiled fondly at the memory. She blew a breath out into the air and watched as it took form before dissipating into the night. It was a good thing Megumi had bought warmer clothes; tonight was going to be extra chilly.

Kaoru looked up to the sky and started with surprise. Little snowflakes began drifting down. Kaoru was elated and stood up as more of the white snowflakes began descending to the earth. Kaoru stuck out her tongue to catch the snowflakes that fell near her. She felt like a little kid again, and didn't care if she looked ridiculous. Kaoru's shout of laughter attracted the others and they stepped outside.

"It's snowing!" Misao cried happily running over to Kaoru and mimicking her by sticking out her tongue to catch the snowflakes.

Megumi smiled moving closer to Sano, who looked at her in surprise.

"It's kinda cold out here. Want me to warm you up?" Sano asked putting his arm around her.

He expected her to come back with a row of insults and push him away. Instead she stood next to him not answering, caught up in the beautiful site of the first falling of the snow. Sano decided not to open his big mouth again. A rare chance to hold Megumi, he wasn't going to say another dumb thing to mess it up.

Tsubame was delighted. She grabbed onto Yahiko's arm pulling him out into the yard. The snowflakes began falling on them. 

Kaoru suddenly stilled causing everyone to look at her. From the street further down Kenshin came forward staring at everyone silently. Kaoru began running toward him. She caught onto him, when she slipped. His arms went around to steady her.

"Kenshin, it's snowing!" Kaoru stated her face glowing.

"I noticed," Kenshin said in a flat tone causing Kaoru to frown.

"Mou, Kenshin! Don't tell me it isn't pretty." 

Kaoru pulled away from him, and unexpectedly smacked him on the forehead.

"Oro!?" 

Kaoru stared at him in shock. Everyone looked at the two in confusion.

"You said it. I haven't heard that in such a long time." Kaoru said her face becoming more radiant.

Kaoru began to laugh throwing her arms around Kenshin, who looked at her startled. Kenshin smiled against his will, Kaoru's infectious laughter pulling it from him.

*What is it about you? You melt my resolve so easily. Kaoru.*

______________________________________________________________________

Kaoru woke up feeling refreshed after last night. Sitting up and stretching, she quickly jumped back under the covers realizing how cold it was. Looking around, she noticed Megumi, Tsubame, and Misao were already up. Kaoru felt extremely cold as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, but it provided no warmth. Getting up she walked to the other side of the room. Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sano were up already too. Kaoru was becoming increasingly chilled.

Kaoru checked in the main room, but no one was there either.

'Where is everybody?'

Kaoru heard a weird noise coming from outside. Cautiously opening the door she looked out and froze shocked at the sight before her. To her right Sano lie over Megumi, both had a sword through them pinning them to the ground. Their lifeless eyes stared up at her. Kaoru shifted her gaze fearfully to see Tsubame's bloody outstretched hand reaching for an equally bloody hand of Yahiko. Both their throats were viciously slashed. Kaoru's blanket slipped from her numb fingers. Kaoru began to tremble. She stepped further outside against her own will. The beautiful white snow was drenched in blood. It was everywhere. A thud sounded beside her.

'Don't look. Don't look. This isn't real.'

Kaoru looked and found it hard to breath. Misao had fallen from the roof and was sprawled out on the ground next to Kaoru at odd angles. Kaoru was in a state of utter disbelief. Kaoru heard the weird noise again. Looking for its source she saw a horribly bandaged man holding Kenshin. The man's face held a vicious gleam. The snow around him melted away as waves of heat seemed to emanate from him.

"Kenshin," Kaoru tried to call out, but it came as a silent plea. 

Kenshin watched her with eyes full of pain. The man holding him suddenly thrust his sword through Kenshin's throat. His blood splattered all over Kaoru. Kaoru began shaking violently. She felt like she was wrapped in blanket of snow. Kaoru brought her gaze back up to the bandaged man her movements sluggish. To the right of the man another person stepped forward. With a big smile on his face Soujiro slipped forward aiming to plunge his sword into her heart.

Kaoru let out a terrified scream that seemed to rip through her very being.

________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin sat up with a start. Jumping up he ran over to the girl's side of the room. Kaoru was missing. Everyone else was waking up from the horrifying scream. Kenshin began to panic.

*Kaoru! *

Running outside, he saw her laying in the snow half covered by it. He dropped down to his knees upon reaching her. He pulled her up wiping the snow off her face. She struggled against him for several seconds. She stopped suddenly and opened her eyes wide. Tears began to form and trail down her cheeks.

"Kenshin…Soujiro…Sano…Megumi, …," Kaoru began to softly repeat everyone's name. 

He gathered her into his arms and carried her back inside. Megumi went over to her immediately.

"Lie her down here. What was she doing outside? It looks like she has been out there for a little bit. Come on, we need to warm her up."

Kaoru continued to say everyone's name repeatedly before drifting off to sleep from a drug Megumi had given her. 

"What happened?" Yahiko asked in bewildered concern.

"I don't know. Let's wait until she wakes up." Megumi said.

____________________________________________________________________

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly the images she had seen before burned into her mind.

'Was it a dream? It was so real.'

Kaoru looked over in a panic to see Kenshin and Sano talking. Kaoru felt like crying in relief. Her dream had been so real and vivid, she feared it was true. Kenshin glanced over noticing she was awake. This caused everyone to surround her with questions. She explained her dream reluctant to remember it. She left out the part with Soujiro though.

"Didn't know you were one to sleepwalk Jou-chan?"

"What a horrible dream," Misao said.

"You scared me, when you screamed," Yahiko stated.

"Will you be okay, Kaoru-san?" Tsubame asked.

"Yes, I am fine now, so let's forget about this. We have more important things to do today." Kaoru replied still shaken from her dream.

Kaoru sat up looking outside, "What time is it?"

"It's mid-afternoon," Megumi replied.

"That gives us time." Kaoru said.

Everyone watched Kaoru puzzled. 

"Misao-chan, I said I would help you find Aoshi, and I meant it."

Misao jumped in happiness, "As long as you feel up to it!"

"Of course I do." Kaoru replied.

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Tsubame had no idea what they were talking about, so Kaoru filled them in. 

"He's looking to fight me?" Kenshin asked amused.

Misao's mouth dropped open, "You…you're Battousai?"

Kenshin nodded. Misao instantly latched onto him.

"You can't fight my Aoshi-sama!!! I won't let you hurt him."

"Misao-chan, calm down. There won't be any fighting." Kaoru reassured. 

The girl let go of Kenshin.

"But I can't go out like this, and neither can Kenshin. We will be recognized." Kaoru said.

"That's easy. We have clothes that will cover you up," Megumi replied.

"All right then. Yahiko and Tsubame, you are going to stay here." Kaoru said.

"And make sure to behave," Sano said teasingly to Yahiko with a wink.

"Shut up, tori-atama!" Yahiko yelled jumping at him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Misao, Kaoru, and Kenshin formed one group and Sano and Megumi formed another. Kenshin was going with Misao and Kaoru, because he had no idea what Aoshi looked like, and he wanted to make sure Kaoru was safe. The city was crawling with the Shinsengumi and he would be there to protect Kaoru if something were to happen.

Misao chattered on about different things to Kaoru. Kenshin walked a good distance behind the two.

"I know I'll find him faster now with your help!" Misao said happily.

Kaoru smiled. They continued their search of the city.

________________________________________________________________________

"You wished to speak to me Shishio-sama," Saitoh said with contempt.

"Such a disrespectful tone. You better respect me more. You know the consequences."

Saitoh kept his face impassive, his hatred and disgust of the man building up.

"But anyway, I want you to find Himura Battousai and bring him to me. It is rumored he still lives somewhere in this area. Find him quickly. I want him alive."

Saitoh's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. The man known as Shishio placed a bandaged hand on his equally bandaged forehead.

"I also want you to bring me that boy. Seta Soujiro, I believe his name is. I wish to speak to him now. You are dismissed."

Saitoh bowed slightly before leaving the room. Outside the door his fists clenched and his face twisted into anger. Taking a deep breath, he assumed an air of indifference setting out to do as he was ordered.

^_________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyaa Kyaff here!

Thank you, thank you for all your reviews. No individual response this time, but I want to thank all of you! Kara Himura, nessa, Shunu No Miko, Gypsy-chan, MP, Joey, gin pomela, kawaii sakura-chan, marstanuki, Mango, Kenhime, saskia, lizzie, Alannah, Jim, Onna Oji, Lina, Crystal, Apple, Shizuka, Naomi, Omochi, Bunny, Vesca, Fudgieangel, moonblossom, Emerald, and Chiki! You guys are sooooooo great! You motivate me so much. Next time I will do individual response cause I really love to, but I wanted to get this chapter out quicker!

I'll be waiting to hear what you thought of this chapter!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Aoshi and the Juppon Gatana

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Kenshin & co does not belong to me.

___________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 17: Aoshi and the Juppon Gatana

"We'll find him." Misao said after searching for half the day. 

There had been no sign or information on either Aoshi or Shishio. Misao remained ever hopeful and energetic. 

"Let's go this way," Misao declared.

Kaoru followed Misao not saying a word. In another hour they would have to give up the search for the day and start fresh tomorrow. The street was nearly deserted and in a very destitute looking area. Misao turned another corner into an alleyway. The two walked down that alleyway a little. Kenshin was not far behind.

"It's a dead end," Kaoru said. 

The alley way had a little house at the end blocking the way through. 

"We can go through or over the house. It will be much faster. I am sure whoever is living there won't mind." Misao said.

"Misao-chan!"

Misao began to approach the house. 

"So I have heard you are trying to find Shishio-sama," a voice declared.

"Who's there?" Misao yelled looking around.

A girl stepped forward from the shadows holding a giant sickle in one hand. Misao readied herself for an attack while Kaoru pulled out her sakabatou.

"Kamatari Honzo, member of the Juppon Gatana." She said giving a slight bow.

"What do you want, girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Girl? You must be mistaken. I am male." Kamatari said smiling.

Misao's jaw dropped, "He's even more feminine looking then Kenshin!"

"What!" Kaoru exclaimed looking over to Misao.

"Enough idle chat. I have come to dispose of you. And I am looking for a companion of yours. Battousai, could you tell me where he went?"

Misao cried out suddenly. Kaoru pivoted around seeing a blond haired man pick Misao up and toss her at the house. She went crashing through the door.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru yelled.

"Chou, I was trying to talk to her." Kamatari said in a scolding tone.

"Battousai is here. He is just hiding." The man known as Chou replied, "Let's get rid of these two, and take care of the real problem."

Kaoru began to become very angry, "I am the real problem."

Kaoru waited to see what the two would do hoping Misao was all right.

________________________________________________________________________

Sitting up Misao put a hand to her head wiping some of the blood from her forehead. A sudden noise caught her attention. Looking up she gasped in shock.

"Aoshi…sama."

There he sat leaning forward elbows resting on his knees, his hands folded chin resting on them. He watched her showing no indication of surprise except a minor widening of the eyes. Misao watched him speechless as he stood up. He wore a black outfit open at the chest revealing his many battle scars. His coat lie on the floor next to where he had been sitting.

As he passed her he spoke, "Stay here."

Misao watched him walk out the door still unable to say anything.

____________________________________________________

Chou initiated the attack. His sword came crashing toward Kaoru. She easily avoided it. He followed her trying to force her toward Kamatari. She maneuvered away as best she could. It wouldn't go over well if she had to fight in the middle of the two. Kaoru had seen the giant sickle. It would be heavy to swing, but he seemed to have something attached to it to counter the effect. She wasn't taking any chances. Kaoru wondered where Kenshin was.

"Oh look, someone new," Kamatari said.

Kaoru risked a glance behind her to see Aoshi of all people coming from the house. 

"I want to know the location of Shishio Makoto," Aoshi said.

Kamatari started laughing, "Like I would tell you."

Aoshi pulled out his twin kodachis, "You will tell me."

That was all Kaoru saw before concentrating on Chou. He was wearing some type of armor that was making it hard for Kaoru to injure him. She would have to change her tactics.

__________________________________

Kenshin had sensed the two men, but before he could get closer to the girls Saitoh stepped into his path. 

"Shinta, Shishio Makoto requests your presence," he said flicking the cigarette he had been smoking to the ground, "But I suspect you won't come without a fight."

"Stop calling me by that name." he said pulling his sword free.

"Let's get this over with," Saitoh said readying his own sword.

A thunderous explosion was heard from down the alley.

"It seems Henya has arrived."

___________________________________

Kaoru sensed someone else. She slashed hard at Chou making him step back. Looking up she saw a man sitting on the roof of another house holding an object in his hand. It was an explosive. Aoshi saw it too, realizing the man's target was the house. 

"Misao," Aoshi shouted running toward the house.

He lit it and threw it down. A small explosion went off the house catching on fire half of it decimated.

"Misao!" Kaoru yelled.

"Pay attention to me!" Chou shouted lunging at her.

______________________________________

"Aoshi-sama." Misao said looking up at him.

He was on his hands and knees keeping a beam that would have fallen on Misao up.

"Move," he said.

"No, I can't leave you like this!" Misao yelled angrily to his face, "Where have you been?"

"Move now. I can't hold this up much longer." 

Misao carefully moved out from under him, but immediately went under the side of the beam she could fit under. Bracing her shoulders against it she tried to lift. 

"Stop it." Aoshi said.

"I am not leaving you!" Misao cried.

Once again she tried pushing up with all her strength. It wasn't working. She began coughing. The smoke from the fire was filling the room. 

All of the sudden there was a second explosion. It hit the house throwing Misao off her feet and into the wall knocking her unconscious. 

"Misao," Aoshi said softly. 

He had managed to keep his position. The beam from the roof was still on his back. He needed to save Misao, who was closer to the fire now. Aoshi knew he had to do something. Using all his strength he pushed up and managed to get out from under the beam. He limped over to Misao picking her up carefully. He looked down at Misao. Her face was pale and her arm looked broken. His eyes narrowed in anger.

________________________

Kaoru was dealing with all three at once now. Unfair odds if you asked her. She managed to injure Chou, but Kamatari and the other guy were unhurt. His huge sickle came crashing at her. She jumped out of the way, but had to twist around quickly to avoid being skewered by Chou.

She heard a scuffle behind her. Glancing over she saw Kenshin and Saitoh fighting. Saitoh looked over briefly and their eyes connected. He lowered his sword after deflecting Kenshin's strike.

"You want to protect that girl, you will willingly surrender." Saitoh said.

"I'll never surrender!" Kenshin replied.

Kaoru cried out a she fell to the ground from a blast that had fallen very close to her not having noticed the other two members of the Juppon Gatana moving out of the way. Chou attacked her giving her almost no time to recover. She blocked it then rolled back jumping to her feet only to see Kamatari swinging his sickle her way. She ducked low but was slammed with the ball on the end of a chain attached to the weapon. She fell once again holding her side.

"What do you have to say now?" Saitoh asked calmly, "I don't think she will live long at this rate. If you stop I give my word she will be safe"

"Your word means nothing." Kenshin spit out.

"They will kill her, but I can prevent it and will."

Everything in Kenshin screamed to keep fighting and kill this man, to not trust him, but he couldn't do it. Not with the chance that Kaoru might die. His revenge could wait. Kenshin dropped his sword to the ground.

"Chou, Kamatari, Henya, cease your attack. " Saitoh ordered, "Himura has surrendered."

Chou looked over, "Why not kill her?"

"Did you not hear me? Leave the girl alone. She is of no more use."

"Then we should finish the bitch off." Chou said.

Saitoh's eyes became deadly, "Listen and do as I say. If you harm that girl I will personally kill you myself for disobeying my order."

"Kenshin, don't give up! I can take care of myself, baka!" Kaoru shouted standing up.

Saitoh approached Kenshin who was shaking with rage, and hit the back of his neck knocking him out.

"Take him and bring him to Shishio. I will catch up." Saitoh said.

Chou glared at Saitoh, but came over grabbing the unconscious Kenshin. The three members of the Juppon Gatana left. Saitoh walked toward Kaoru, who put her sword up defensively. 

"Stop, I am not going to harm you. I gave my word."

"What do you want with Kenshin?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"Kenshin? Is that what he goes by now. I do not want him. Shishio does."

"Who is Shishio?"

"Forget that name. And forget Himura," Saitoh said.

"I won't! I will find where you have taken him."

"Give it up girl. Don't get involved. You will only get yourself killed." Saitoh replied casually.

"I can take care of myself. I have been ever since you kicked me out Uncle!" The last word coming out with bitter sarcasm.

A pair of eyes watching the exchange narrowed, "Uncle?"

Saitoh gave her one more look before turning without a word and leaving. Kaoru had no intention of letting him leave, but before she could follow, she felt a rush of air behind her before everything went black.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Are you all right?" a woman's voice asked through the haze in Kaoru's mind.

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was a pair of dark eyes looking at her. Sitting up Kaoru put a hand to the back of her head. The older woman watched Kaoru. Kaoru looked at her. She was a pretty woman, dark hair and eyes. She looked tired and familiar.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kaoru asked.

"My name is Saitoh Tokio. You are in Shishio Makoto's main hideout."

"Saitoh!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yes, may I ask your name?"

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru supplied.

The women's eyes opened in shock, "What are you doing here? Oh no! Shishio must have found out!"

"Found out what?" Kaoru asked.

"That you are my and Hajime's daughter," she accidentally slipped out realizing as she said so Kaoru had not known.

"Your and…what?" Kaoru stuttered out speechless.

"Shishio didn't know, but he will now," a familiar voice said from behind them.

Kaoru turned, "Soujiro!"

______________________________________________________________________

Misao woke up slowly. Her head ached and her armed was burning with pain.

"It's about time you woke up Itachi!" Megumi said, "Now stay still, your arm is broke and I need to finish binding it.

"Where's Aoshi!? Is he okay!? And Kaoru? What happened?" Misao said snapping fully awake.

Megumi watched her face becoming downcast, "We heard explosions going off. Sano and I. That's how we found you, but you were the only one there lying outside. There was no sign of Kenshin, Kaoru, or Aoshi when we arrived."

"No! What happened? I can't remember much after…" Misao stopped frowning.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" Sano asked from across the room.

"All I know is we were fighting people who called themselves the Juppon Gatana. They work for Shishio I believe. If we can find them I am sure we can find the others."

"I am going out. See if my buddies have any info on this." Sano said walking toward the door.

"Sano," Megumi said.

"Yeah, Megitsune."

"Please be careful. And don't you dare think of going off by yourself!"

"I'll be back," Sano replied with a wink to Megumi.

Misao clenched the fist of her good hand.

^______________________________________________________________^

Kyaa Kyaff here!!!!! Yep I know I screwed up his name in the beginning chapters but now it's back the way it should be! And I know nothing about Tokio so I am just going with what fits in my story. But if anyone can tell me a bit about her! She will definitely be strong willed! 

Thank you everyone! Now on to individual thanks!

Crystal- I love Sou-chan too! Thanks for your constant reviews! Hope you liked the chapter.

Lizzie- No! Don't die from suspense! Please! But anyway I love your reviews, so I hope to hear from you again.

Lina- I love Misao too! Hope you liked this chapter. Aoshi was in the chapter! There will be AxM later on!

t.anjel- Here's the continuation! Hoped you liked it! 

Me me me and only me- Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Joey- Greetings Joey! Love hearing from you! The two didn't fight! Well, I hope to hear from you again!

Marstanuki- Didn't update as fast as usual, but I really hope you liked this chapter too.

Fudieangel- Aoshi was there! And he will be back. Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you on this chapter. 

Alannah- Hiya! Thanks for the review. I love your reviews! Don't worry all of your opinions are welcome. Don't mind at all. Love to hear what you think. Hope to hear from you.

Chiki- Yay! Thank you for your constant reviews. You are a great support! Hope you start feeling better girl! : ( Well, I'll be wishing my best that you start feeling better! And I will definitely be reading your stories! Take it easy!

Naomi- Shishio has a bad habit of messing up stories, I agree. Yep, he is definitely disturbing the peace in this one! Thanks for your review can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

Omochi- There is a reason Saitoh's working for Shishio, but you probably figured it out! And he may be ooc! But I really appreciate your constant reviews. Motivation for me!

Jim- Can't wait to hear what you thought! Hope you enjoyed the trip you went on!

KitKat- Yay! I am soooo happy you like my story! Hoping to hear from you again!

Kamimura Kaoru- *eyes widen, jaw drops* Wow! I must say thank you for all those reviews! I checked my thing and was amazed. Talk about motivation. I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to review all my chapters! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! And once I get the chance I am going to read a story of yours cause the summaries sounds interesting. I have just been real busy is all!

Nabi-chan- Yay! Hiya! I am glad you like my story! So happy! Hope to hear from you again! It's nice to know you don't think this story is too predictable!

Shizuka- Nice hearing from you again! Don't worry bout reviewing right away! It was nice hearing from you though! Thanks so much!

Apple- Hiya! I always love your reviews so much! Don't worry I didn't forget about Yumi! Did you understand Saitoh a little better now? I didn't explain everything yet, but it will be coming up!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Combat and Confessions

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Kaoru & co does not belong to me. (I got tired of saying Kenshin! ^_^)

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 18: Combat and Confessions

Kaoru watched Soujiro his face oddly devoid of emotion, except for a small smile. He began walking past her to the door. She grabbed onto the material of his gi top. He looked over at her.

"Sou-chan," Kaoru said.

He didn't seem to acknowledge her though and he took her hands off him before walking out the door. A locking noise was heard several seconds later. Kaoru just stared at the door distraught. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Tokio.

"I don't understand, "Kaoru began, "I know who my parents are. They died and Uncle Hajime adopted me."

"Yes, but they weren't your true parents." Tokio said sitting next to her.

Kaoru remained quiet trying to take all of this in.

"I don't know what to say. Why then? Why did you give me up?"

"Hajime had many enemies. You used to have an older brother, but one day we were captured by one of his enemies trying to gain the upper hand. They killed our son."

Kaoru watched the Tokio's face become sorrowful.

"About two years later I found out I was pregnant with you. When I did give birth to you, we faked your death. I didn't want that same life for you. If you could grow up a happy child then… but after the death of the Kamiyas, Hajime took you back in, because no one at the village wanted to take you in. At the time things seemed more secure, so it was all right."

Kaoru did remember when her parents died. No one wished to take her in. She was the little tomboy, who had on more than one occasion beat up one or two of the boys in the village.

"Then why didn't you come to see me?"

"I was coming to see you, but that was when I was captured by Shishio Makoto. There were too many off them. I couldn't fight them all. I get to see Hajime once and a while, but there using me against him."

Tokio clenched her fists at these words. Looking up at Kaoru she reached out her hand running it through her hair.

"You've grown up so beautifully," Tokio said.

"That still doesn't explain why Saitoh did what he did? I don't understand any of this. Shishio Makoto's base. Kenshin's here!" Kaoru said standing abruptly.

Tokio stood up too.

"We have to get out of here." Kaoru said.

"I've tried. There isn't a way out."

Kaoru began looking around the room, "There has to be some way out."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Wake up."

Kenshin felt someone slap him sharply on the face. He opened his eyes to see a woman standing over him.

"Come now. It is time for you to meet Shishio-sama."

Kenshin sat up going for his sword. It wasn't there.

"You do not want to keep Shishio-sama waiting," the woman said looking back at him.

He stood not saying a word. Seeing that he was going to follow her she continued into the hall. She obviously did not consider him a threat. Kenshin followed her out paying close attention to the route they were taking. He hoped Kaoru was all right. The woman stopped at a tall large door. She knocked once and was answered with a muffled reply. Pushing opened the door she went inside, Kenshin proceeded after her. There sat a completely bandaged man sitting on a chair at the back of the room.

"Nice to meet you Battousai." Shishio said.

Kenshin noticed to his right was Seta Soujiro staring impassively at nothing.

"Going to kill me now," Kenshin said.

Shishio began to laugh, "No, I want to fight you."

Shishio stood gesturing to his body, "Do you know why I look like this?"

Kenshin made no reply. Shishio continued on.

"I was part of the Ishin shishi. I was there strongest, but my ideas did not fit to theirs. Trust and you will be betrayed. If you are careless, you will die. Kill or be killed. The strong live, the weak die. … I knew too much so they tried to kill me by burning me to death. The fools. After recovering I started recruiting my own people. That's when I met Saitoh Hajime, a member of the Shinsengumi. He tried to kill me, but that ended in a standoff. But it was quite easy to get him to join me when I captured his wife," Kenshin was surprised by this, "For a man that goes by the motto 'Kill evil instantly' he bent to my will amazingly quick. But that is another story. Wondering why I want you? You can join me, or I will fight you to prove I am stronger," Shishio added almost talking to himself, "To replace me with a boy."

"Are you done yet?" Kenshin asked.

"Your choice," Shishio said sitting back down.

"I choose to fight."

___________________________________________________________________

Kaoru hit the door in frustration. Tokio came over placing her hands on Kaoru's shoulders.

"You must be patient," she said.

She turned to look at Tokio. But before she could say anything muffled noises could be heard outside the door. Everything suddenly became quiet. Kaoru stepped closer to the door. Someone was unlocking it. Kaoru jumped back quickly as the door swung open Saitoh filling its frame.

"Tokio," he said. 

His eyes widened when he glanced around the room and saw Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?" Saitoh asked.

"Hajime, they know. They know she's our daughter."

He quickly looked at Kaoru, "I am getting you out of here now."

Tokio walked over to him, but Kaoru did not move, "Where's Kenshin?"

"He is going to fight Shishio." Saitoh replied already knowing that Kenshin would choose not to join with Shishio.

"I have to find him," Kaoru said.

"You are going to leave here with Tokio."

Kaoru glared at him, "I don't care if you're my father or not. You can't order me around."

Kaoru tried to shove passed him. He caught her arm pulling her back.

"That's not the issue. Take your…mother and go."

"I can take care of myself Hajime," Tokio said grabbing a sword from a now dead Chou.

Saitoh growled out in anger. Kaoru yanked her arm from his grasp walking up to Tokio. Wrinkling her nose at the man lying dead on the ground her eyes widened. Leaning over she released her sakabatou from around the man's waist placing it on her own. Turning to Tokio she smiled.

"Get out of here safe. We have a lot of time to catch up on after this, mother."

Tokio nodded touched by her words. Kaoru hugged the older woman in a tight embrace. 

"Where is he going to fight Shishio?"

"On the roof," Saitoh replied.

"How do I get there?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know."

"Fine, I will find it on my own," Kaoru said looking down both halls deciding to go down the one to her left.

Tokio moved next to Saitoh placing her hand on his arm.

"You remember where to go?" Saitoh asked gruffly.

"Yes," Tokio replied, "Make sure she's safe."

Saitoh nodded before striding down the hall after Kaoru. 

________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin stood on top of a buildings roof. It was just outside the city's limits. He watched as his breath came out in puffs of misty air. He now held his weapon. The woman known as Yumi walked over to Shishio, who stood near one side of the roof between another man named Hoji and Soujiro. Pulling out a timepiece Yumi looked down at it.

"Don't forget if you concentrate too much on the fight…" Yumi looked up at Shishio, "Please, take care of yourself."

Shishio brought his hand to her chin before leaning forward and kissing her. Yumi closed her eyes savoring the moment. Moving away Yumi watched him with eyes filled with love.

"I will finish this fight in less then fifteen minutes," he said walking toward the middle of the roof.

Kenshin readied himself to fight.

"Once I take you down nothing will stand in my way. I will make this country the strongest by ridding it of its weaknesses."

"Let's finish this," Kenshin said.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru was running down the hall. She saw a stairway leading up. Just as she approached it she sensed someone to her left. Drawing her sword she deflected a strike that would have sliced her head off. The force of the other person's attack sent her toward the wall. There stood a man with a bandana around his eyes. He held his sword ready to attack her again. With a swift strike he attacked. Kaoru dodged it coming at him fast before twisting out of the way of a counterattack. She didn't have time for this. She needed to find Kenshin. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take care of this," Saitoh said.

Kaoru looked at him surprised.

"Go now," he said.

Kaoru nodded before running up the stairs.

"Saitoh," the man said.

"So nice to see you again, Usui. This time you die!"

Saitoh pulled his sword back getting into his fighting stance the tips of his fingers at the end of his blade. The blind swordsman smiled. Saitoh lunged forward with deadly force. Usui sensing his move jumped out of the way deflecting the second attack that followed the first before sliding his blade down Saitoh's and slicing him across the legs.

"You are making this too easy Saitoh," Usui admonished.

Saitoh stood bracing himself with his sword.

"It's not over yet," he yelled swinging low before slashing up, jumping back to avoid a blow, then diving forward with his own attack.

After the attack both men stood away from each other waiting for the other to show a weakness.

"This is where you die," Saitoh said.

Rushing forward simultaneously, a loud ringing filled the air as their swords met. The two kneeled opposite from where they had been. There was a moment of tense silence before Usui grabbed his bleeding side spitting up blood, then fell to the ground dead seconds later. Saitoh stood looked back at the man. Wincing in pain he decided to find something to wrap the wounds on his legs with.

________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin slid backward from the force of the attack. His chest had a minor burn on it from one of Shishio's attacks. He had been unable to seriously harm Shishio. He had numerous small cuts himself.

"Shishio-sama is the best. He cannot lose." Hoji yelled.

Beside him Yumi watched the little timepiece saying more to herself, "Ten minutes, thirty seconds."

Shishio put the tip of his blade into the melting snowy ground. He used the oil saturated in his sword from the many people he had killed to create friction that gave life to the flame he used as part of his attack. With a yell Kenshin ran forward attacking using a different combination of moves. Just as Kenshin thought he had him, Shishio caught his blade in between his fingers. Kenshin's eyes widened with shock, while Shishio grinned. Grabbing Kenshin by the throat before he could react he held him aloft in the air. He pulled his sword back ready to pierce it through Kenshin's throat. The door leading to the roof slammed open unexpectedly.

"Kenshin," Kaoru cried seeing Shishio strangling him by the throat the snow surrounding him melting away from the heat rolling off his body.

Kaoru's eyes widened as in seconds the dream she had flashed before her eyes.

-------------------

Looking for its source she saw a horribly bandaged man holding Kenshin. The man's face held a vicious gleam. The snow around him melted away as waves of heat seemed to emanate from him.

"Kenshin," Kaoru tried to call out, but it came as a silent plea.

Kenshin watched her with eyes full of pain. The man holding him suddenly thrust his sword through Kenshin's throat, His blood splattered all over Kaoru.

-------------------

"No," Kaoru yelled running forward drawing her sword.

Shishio looked at her with amusement, tossing Kenshin against the wall, where he was knocked unconscious. He deflected her blow as if it was nothing.

"You must be the Kamiya girl. Saitoh's brat. I will have great pleasure in killing you."

Kaoru made no reply as she went defensive. Shishio came forward drawing his sword back fully; he hit it against the sheath of his blade creating a spark that turned into flames. Kaoru jumped back as the flames singed her. Seeing Shishio lower his sword to the ground Kaoru advanced quickly to prevent his next attack. Their swords connected briefly before he threw her off violently. She fell to the ground hard sword still gripped in her hand.

"Once I kill you, I'll finish that boy," Shishio said.

Kaoru looked over to where Kenshin was slumped over against the wall.

'Kenshin I will protect you.'

Standing up she faced Shishio with a determined look.

'Focus.'

She pointed her sword straight at him.

'See your target and beyond.'

Setting her feet apart she took a deep breath.

'My power comes from my will to live and protect the ones I love.'

She came forward with a loud cry. Slashing up, down to the right, then down again. She jumped back before leaping into the air and slamming into Shishio's sword. Pushing off she twisted around going for his back. He was ready to defend it though. Unfazed she came at him again fiercer than before. Completing her combination she whirled around smashing him in the ribs.

"Shishio-sama," Yumi cried out as he was thrown backward into the wall.

"No, no Shishio-sama cannot lose." Hoji repeated.

Shishio stood up from where he had been thrown into the wall. Yumi grabbed onto Hoji.

"Fifteen minutes has passed. You must stop him from fighting. If this continues his body temperature will rise to high and he will die."

Seeing Shishio standing Hoji shook his head, "We must have faith in Shishio-sama."

"Was that the best you could do?" Shishio asked. 

Shishio abruptly bent over in pain his mouth beginning to foam a bit. He started scratching frantically at his chest. He began crying out falling to is knees. Kaoru walked toward him cautiously, not knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Shishio-sama," Yumi screamed running forward and between Kaoru and Shishio. She dropped to her knees arms spread out to protect Shishio.

"Please, please, that's enough. Leave him alone now."

Kaoru watched her, and began to lower her sword. Shishio grabbed his sword and without another thought drove it through Yumi's back. Kaoru had seen him move moments before and although never suspecting this had moved just enough to have been stabbed in the leg instead of anywhere else. Kaoru watched horrified as Shishio pulled his blade from her leg and Yumi. Yumi collapsed onto him.

"You would…you would go so far as to kill…" Kaoru couldn't speak full of anger.

She did not know the relationship between the two, but it was obvious how the woman felt.

"You understand nothing," Shishio said holding the dying Yumi.

"I am so happy. So happy I could help you," she began softly, "I'll be waiting for you in hell."

With that her hand slipped from Shishio's hand. Her face held a smile. Kaoru held her leg in pain, trembling with rage. 

Shishio slowly stood up, "This is where it ends."

The next few minutes were a blur for Kaoru. She fought as if possessed by someone other than herself, and now she was surrounded by flames. No she wasn't, they were bursting from Shishio's body. He had dropped his sword and was screaming and laughing in agony. Kaoru began to back up. Out of nowhere she saw Soujiro lunging at her from Shishio's right.

'No!'

His blade hissed passed her above her shoulder. Turning sharply she saw Hoji behind her with a small gun now impaled on Soujiro's sword. Soujiro watched Kaoru not saying a word. Kaoru reached out to him, but he backed up. 

"Sou-chan," she said hesitantly.

"No, Kaoru. Don't say anything. Just get out of here."

Kaoru looked around and began to notice four other members of the Juppon Gatana appearing. She needed to get Kenshin out of the building now. Kaoru stopped though. Pulling out her favorite blue ribbon she grabbed Soujiro's arm.

"Please keep this. We will meet again. Until then I want you to have something to remember me by."

Soujiro looked into her eyes. Grabbing a sash he had tied to his belt he held it out to her. She took it in her hands. Soujiro then smiled at her. Not one of his fake smiles. One of the true ones he used to share with her when they were younger. Running over to Kenshin she grabbed him slinging his arm around her shoulder. The cold was making her fingers numb and the wind was picking up. Entering the building she made her way out of it without encountering anyone. Stepping out into the frosty cold she made her way up toward the forest that the building was next to. The wind increased and it began to snow. It was quickly turning into a blizzard. Kaoru trudged up the forest trail trying her best to hold onto Kenshin. Judging by the lump he had on his head he had hit the wall pretty hard.

After an hour of searching aimlessly for some kind of shelter, Kaoru blinked in astonishment. As if in answer to her prayers, a small cabin stood in the wintry storm. Dragging Kenshin closer, she had to put him down and move the snow building up in front of the door out of the way. She didn't care if someone was living here or not. If they had a problem they could take it up with her sakabatou. Picking Kenshin up once again, she managed to pull him inside. Looking around she saw a futon with one blanket, a place to make a fire and a trunk. Going over to the trunk she found food and an empty jug of sake. Second she went over and got a fire started. Kaoru concluded someone must have been living there recently. She pulled the futon closer to the fire. Walking over to Kenshin she kneeled down. Upon inspection she noticed he had no serious wounds. Her leg however was burning with pain. She ignored it though. She needed to take care of Kenshin first. Getting off his gi top with a little struggle she placed it by the fire to dry. Reaching for his hakama she blushed. 

'Stop it. He has pants on underneath.'

Kaoru didn't dare remove anything else. After getting him in the futon and under the covers she attended to herself. Finally finished with her wounds, wearing bare minimum, while still trying to retain her modesty she crawled in next to Kenshin to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

For the next week they were stuck in that little house. The blizzard had been a bad one. Kenshin had woken up the next day quite disoriented. Kaoru explained everything that happened. He stayed unusually quiet for the rest of the time. They lived off of the food and melted snow for that week. It was nighttime again. Kenshin and Kaoru had become comfortable, well sort of, with sleeping crunched together in the same futon. To be perfectly honest Kaoru enjoyed being right next to him. Kenshin would try his best not to touch her at all. Kaoru was fed up with it. Sitting up she looked down at him.

"Kenshin."

He turned lying on his back.

"What do you think of me?"

"What's with the question?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru looked down briefly, "Because I love you."

Kenshin didn't know how to respond.

*I love you too.*

Kaoru watched him, but he made no response. Instead he turned back over facing away from her.

"Just tell me you don't love me. I'll leave you alone then."

Kenshin did not answer her. Grabbing his shoulder she forced him to look at her again.

"Tell me. I can handle it."

He closed his eyes and was about to speak. The look in his eyes told Kaoru he was going to say what she feared he would. That he didn't love her. 

'No, no I don't want to hear it! I lied. I won't be able to handle your rejection one more time.'

Kaoru did the only thing she could think of. She cut his words off with a kiss. Once again she had shocked him with her boldness. He had been prepared to lie to her.

*But why lie?*

He remembered the day Kaoru had kissed him before they were interrupted by Sano. It was the same, except there was no Sano to interrupt them this time.

*I want to be with you. This is right.*

His hands came up pulling her onto him. He felt a brief pain as she hit into his burn wound, but ignored it. He began to kiss her more passionately. Kaoru was surprised at his response, but she gave in to what she was feeling. 

"Kaoru," he said softly trying to stop what he was doing but not wanting to.

"Shhhh." 

Leaning forward she captured his lips once again as he began running his hands along her back. He grabbed her hand unexpectedly reversing their position, so that, she now lay under him. Kenshin began nipping her neck lightly before trailing a series of soft kisses along her collarbone.

______________________________________________________________________

Kaoru lay content her head pillowed on Kenshin's shoulder. His hand was gently smoothing her hair. His other hand held hers. He loved the feeling of having her close to him. She was gentle, kind, beautiful, intelligent, and everything that he had ever wanted. He had lost her once. Never again.

"I love you Kaoru," he barley said in a whisper finally admitting to his feelings for her.

Kaoru heard him though and felt the urge to cry. 

"There's something I want to give you." Kenshin said suddenly.

Sitting up, Kenshin reached over to his gi. Reaching into it he pulled out a small hairpiece. There was a thread around it. Kaoru felt her heart begin to pound. Kneeling next to her, he placed the comb she had worn in her hair on their wedding day in her hand. He then grasped her hand feeling how right it was to do so. Taking the small thread he began to slowly wrap it around their hands. Kaoru's face scrunched up as many emotions whirled through her. He paused for a second before completely wrapping their hands together.

"Now we are husband and wife no matter what anyone says," Kenshin said.

Kaoru was overjoyed. She hated crying but she felt tears forming in her eyes. For this one moment she was so incredibly happy. Kenshin undid their hands and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Pulling back Kaoru placed the comb and the thread next to their clothes.

"Come here," she said lying on the futon.

Kenshin raised and eyebrow at her shy but mischievous look.

___________________________________________________________________

Kaoru vaguely heard noise outside. She was too groggy to really pay any notice. She was jolted wide-awake when the door swung open and a huge figure filled the doorway. Kenshin was also woken up. Kaoru and he sat up quickly at the same time. Kaoru squeaked grabbing the blanket to cover up her nakedness.

"Shishou?" Kenshin said in disbelief recognizing the figure.

Shutting the door and putting down two jugs he held, Hiko Seijuro watched Kenshin with amusement. 

"So my baka deshi has come to visit," Hiko looked over at Kaoru who was trying to cover herself up, "and you brought a woman with you too."

^______________________________________________________________________^

This had got to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Yep I twisted things around with the Shishio fight and one or two of the lines were from the episodes. Hope you liked it though. It's not over yet. 

I would like to thank Fudgieangel, kame hime, tesuka-chan, Lina, Chiki, Alannah, Crystal, lizzie, me me me and only me, Apple, Joey, White Plum, Blue Moon, Isis 13, Shizuka, Omochi, Haruko, marstanuki, Kamimura Kaoru, Kagome, Jim, Naomi, Hota Chan, Gypsy-chan, and Aya-chan for all your wonderful reviews. I really wanted to do individual response but I am being lazy and I wanted to get this chapter out quick. But I want you guys to know you motivate me greatly!

Kyaa Kyaff saying hope to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. What now!

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Yep! I know Kenshin doesn't belong to me. *sigh*

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time 

Chapter 19: What now?!

"So my baka deshi has come to visit," Hiko looked over at Kaoru who was trying to cover herself up, "and you brought a woman with you too."

"Shishou you live here?"

"Have you become dumber since the last time we talked?" Hiko asked.

"Hey! Stop insulting Kenshin," Kaoru said angrily.

Hiko's gaze traveled over to Kaoru, "You have very fine…"

"Shishou," Kenshin interrupted angrily.

Hiko smiled at how easy it was to anger Kenshin.

"Well, are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to get out of MY bed?" Hiko asked.

Kaoru's face turned red holding the blanket closer. Kenshin reluctantly stood up to get his clothes allowing Kaoru to retain some of her modesty with the blanket. She got up holding the blanket and walking over to her clothes.

"Why are you here?" Hiko asked abruptly. 

"There was a really bad storm. This was the only shelter I could find." Kaoru explained.

Kenshin finished getting dressed while Hiko went to go sit on the trunk in the room. Kaoru still held the blanket close. Hiko watched with a raised eyebrow as Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru taking the blanket and holding it up, so Kaoru could get dressed. 

"Are you still with those fools?" Hiko asked.

Kenshin knew he meant the Ishin shishi. When Kenshin first met Hiko, it was with the Ishin shishi. Kenshin had joined, and was being trained by Hiko. The leader of the Ishin shishi, Katsura, had made a decision to act and use Hiko and Kenshin's blades to assassinate those that stood in their way. Hiko opposed the idea, but Kenshin agreed to it. After an argument with Kenshin, Hiko simply left without a trace.

"Yes," Kenshin replied.

"Then you still don't understand."

_______________________________________________________________________

Sano, Megumi, and Misao had left in search of Kaoru and Kenshin once the storm subsided. Based on rumors they found the now abandoned base of the Juppon Gatana. There were signs of a recent battle, but the three found no trace of Kenshin or Kaoru.

"We've searched everywhere! Where could they have gone? And where is my Aoshi-sama?" Misao yelled loudly causing several people to turn and look.

"Aosh…" Misao started to say but was cut off by Sano's hand.

"Would you shut up, Itachi?" Sano said.

She took a big bite of his hand making him yelp in surprise, "Stop calling me that!"

Megumi sighed, "Am I the only mature one here?"

Misao frowned and started walking away.

"The snow storm is gone now. I am sure they went somewhere for shelter." Megumi said.

"Well, they said there is an hermit that lives in the woods. Maybe they found shelter there. I mean it is in the forest next to that building, right?" Sano said.

"For once you are using your brain," Megumi said. 

"Thanks… oi wait a second."

_______________________________________________________________

"Shishou?" 

Hiko shook his head, "Hurry and leave. I want nothing to do with your problems."

Kaoru finished dressing, and went and grabbed her sakabatou placing it at her side.

"Where did you get that sword girl?" Hiko asked.

"I have a name! Kamiya," she glanced at Kenshin, "No, Himura Kaoru."

Hiko merely smiled, "Where did you get that sword my baka deshi's wife."

Kaoru was about to get really pissed when she felt Kenshin's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let him bait you Kaoru," he said looking at her warmly.

Sighing Kaoru decided to answer him, "I received the sword from Amakusa Shougo."

Hiko's eyes narrowed, "That fool is still alive?"

"No," Kaoru replied.

"Hah! I wonder who was able to kill him before I got the chance?"

"…I did," Kaoru said calmly.

Hiko's eyebrows raised, "Did you now? Taught you the succession technique."

"No," Kaoru said.

"He wouldn't. Enough of this talk. Leave," Hiko said dismissing them.

The door was swung open suddenly. Standing outside was Misao, Megumi, and Sano.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao exclaimed happily jumping inside and crashing into Kaoru with a firm hug.

"More guests?" 

"We've been looking all over for you two," Sano said.

"As I was saying, you can leave now," Hiko said still sitting there.

"You don't look like a hermit," Misao said. 

"Shishou," Kenshin started saying.

"Shishou? You mean this guy…" Sano said trailing off.

"Enough leave me to my sake! I don't want to see your face again, baka deshi. Until you understand the principles of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Hiko stated.

Kenshin made no reply as Hiko stood and walked out the door. The rest of the group followed him outside, but started down the trail they had come from. Kenshin glanced back toward Hiko. 

_______________________________________________________________________

On the way back Kaoru and Kenshin explained what had happened when they were separated from the group. They also had no idea what had happened to Aoshi. Kaoru withheld the fact that she was Saitoh's daughter at the moment. She didn't know if she truly believed it yet herself. The day was just beginning to sink into night, when the house came into view. As they neared the house, Yahiko dashed out followed by Tsubame. 

"Busu!" Yahiko exclaimed happily running toward Kaoru.

Before he reached her she smacked him on the head with the sheath of her sakabatou. 

"Yahiko-chan, I am so happy to see you too," Kaoru said.

"Do! Not! Call! Me! Chan!" Yahiko yelled.

"What's the matter Yahiko-chan?" Sano asked.

"Tori-atama!!!" he jumped at Sano.

Kaoru began to laugh. She found Kenshin's hand and held onto happily. This did not go unnoticed by the gang. 

"So what did you guys do in there? Stuck all alone and cold." Sano asked.

Kaoru and Kenshin both began to blush fiercely.

Megumi's mouth dropped open, "No way! Ken-san you didn't…"

Kenshin smiled, "I would like to present Himura Kaoru. I plan on making it official in everyone's eyes as soon as this conflict is over."

Megumi was amazed at the transformation in Kenshin. He was no longer silent and moody. He seemed happy and almost at peace. Kaoru had that affect on people. Everyone laughed and began to congratulate them. Kaoru was so happy, but it wasn't meant to last long. An arrow came flying out of nowhere and stuck into the side of the house right above Tsubame's shoulder. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Walking over Kenshin grabbed the note that was tied to the arrow. As he read it his face darkened and he crumpled the paper in his hand.

"I have to go," he said simply.

"Kenshin, what does it say?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't want you involved this time Kaoru." 

Kaoru became angry at this, "You are not leaving me behind."

"Kaoru I need you to stay here and protect Yahiko. They will most likely come after him now that they know our location."

"The Shinsengumi," Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded. 

"Kenshin what do they want?" Kaoru asked.

"The note is from Takasugi. He's taken Tomoe. I am going to get her back." Kenshin said.

"It has to be a trap," Sano said.

"That is why I am going alone. You need to be here to protect Yahiko."

Kaoru grabbed his gi, "Take Sano with you. I can take care of myself, and Misao is here too."

"Fine, Sano?"

"No problem!" Sano said.

"Hey! I can take care of myself," Yahiko complained.

"When are we leaving?" Sano asked.

"Now," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru stopped him again, "You can't leave until you kiss me."

"Oh, get a room you two," Yahiko groaned.

Kaoru chose to ignore him. Kenshin smiled at her before giving her a small but loving kiss. Kaoru gave him a tight hug not wanting to let go.

"Bring her back safe," Kaoru said.

"I will. Stay safe."

Kaoru promised she would. Megumi reluctantly approached Sano.

"Good luck, tori-atama."

"Don't worry Megitsune, I'll be back. How about a kiss?"

Megumi backed away from him, "I don't think so."

"It was worth a try," Sano said sighing.

__________________________________________________________________

Kenshin and Sano left going up the road away from the house and the city. Everyone else went inside to wait. Yahiko and Tsubame were sitting by the wall talking to each other as usual. Misao and Megumi both crowded around Kaoru.

"So tell us what happened?" Megumi said.

"Yeah!" Misao urged.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru said trying to feign ignorance.

"You know perfectly well. What did you two do while stuck in that cabin. I only saw one blanket," Megumi said.

"Umm…" 

Before Kaoru could answer there was a polite knock on the door. Everyone stopped talking. Cautiously Kaoru got up and opened the door and gasped in shock. 

"I have come to fight," Aoshi said.

"Aoshi-sama?!" Misao exclaimed.

He glanced at her for a second, but seemed to disregard her.

"Kenshin isn't here to fight!" Kaoru said.

"I wasn't looking for him. I have come for the title of strongest." 

"What are you talking about?" Megumi asked.

"I came to fight you," Aoshi said looking straight at Kaoru.

_______________________________________________________________________

Kenshin walked quietly with Sano. They were making their way down a path in the forest.

"How do you know where to go?" Sano asked.

"The note said to follow the path of the arrow to where Tomoe is."

Kenshin didn't bother to mention that the letter was addressed to Kaoru, but he did not want her to come. He wanted her to be safe. Walking a little further Sano not liking the silence finally spoke up.

"So what happened between you and Jou-chan?" Sano asked.

"What do you think?" Kenshin said annoyed.

"Well, knowing Jou-chan she made the first move and…"

"That's enough!" Kenshin said, "we have to be quiet, or we'll attract attention."

Sano laughed, "Guess I was right."

The snow crunching under their feet was the only noise they heard for a little while. Kenshin and Sano stopped suddenly sensing someone near. Stepping out from behind a tree, a big man approached them. He had a bandana wrapped around his head and his eyes were shadowed black.

"Where's the girl?" the man asked 

"He is not a member of the Shinsengumi," Kenshin said.

"You are correct," the man replied.

"Something is wrong," Kenshin said.

"Let me take care of this one Kenshin. You go on ahead. There's no time to waste," Sano said cracking his knuckles.

Kenshin nodded.

*He's a member of the Juppon Gatana. Takasugi, what are you up to? * 

The man turned to stop Kenshin.

"Oi! You're opponent is me!" Sano yelled swinging a punch at him.

The man caught it with his fist and struck Sano in the ribs with an uppercut, throwing him aside. Sano jumped right back up smiling.

"Yes, finally a challenge!" Sano said as Kenshin slipped past.

Facing off Sano lunged forward connecting with the other man's face, and giving him a good shot to the stomach with his other hand before jumping back. The man didn't look fazed at all. Sano smiled at this. 

"Come on, guy!"

"Anji," the man replied.

"???" Sano watched him with a clueless expression.

"My name is Anji and I accept your challenge."

Anji set his feet apart, readying himself. 

"Heh! Heh, this is going to be fun," Sano said.

________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin cautiously continued along the trail. His senses were fully alert. Ducking low, he jumped back as a large scythe was swung right where he had been standing. He saw a large metal ball connected to the scythe by a chain seconds later, dodging it as well.

Again the same question, "Where's the girl?"

Kenshin did not reply, instead he came at Kamatari. Just as he went to attack another person appeared and he had to quickly jump out of the way as a huge man slashed at him with fingers that had sharpened metal claws on them. 

"Iwanbo! Do not interrupt my fight!" Kamatari said.

With a huge scary smile Iwanbo scratched his head dumbly.

"Where's the girl that killed my Shishio-sama!? I must exact my revenge." Kamatari said with hatred.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I am your opponent," Kenshin replied.

Kamatari's eyes narrowed. Pulling back the scythe he swung it at Kenshin again. His other weapon came flying out to counter Kenshin's attack. Kenshin slid to the side quickly changing direction before going for Kamatari's unprotected side. Just as Kenshin was about to kill him Iwanbo plunged his fingers into Kenshin's shoulder from behind. Deftly pivoting around he swung his sword at Iwanbo. To his amazement in sunk right in before coming back out. He was then slammed in the back to the ground. Standing up, he shook his head free of the snow trapping itself in his hair. 

Just as he was about to attack Kamatari, a small object came hurtling toward him. A small explosion went off throwing Kenshin off his feet and into a tree. He grabbed his head groggily trying to focus his vision and get rid of the ringing in his ears. Kenshin looked up vaguely seeing a man in the trees. Readying his sword he shot forward slicing right through the tree. A shout was heard. Kenshin then went right after Kamatari, placing Kamatari in between him and Iwanbo. 

"You think you can beat me," Kamatari laughed, "Once I finish with you I will find that woman and make her pay!"

Kenshin focused fully. He sprinted forward ducking the scythe and avoiding the chain, he got behind Kamatari's defense and right in his face.

"How will you do that when you are dead?" Kenshin asked before slicing the man's throat open. 

Iwanbo watched with wide eyes. Scratching his head again, he smiled then waved goodbye before leaving quicker then Kenshin thought was possible for his huge size. He tried focusing his eyesight again. He stumbled slightly at another injury he had received from his last attack. Kenshin could not sense the other man that had been in the trees. Placing his sword back in its sheath, he continued down the trail, drops of blood glistening in the snow.

^_________________________________________________________________^

Hiya Everyone! Well here's the next chapter! hope you liked it ^_^ ! Uh oh! Aoshi's back! He! he! Takasugi too! And I plan on having Hiko come back!!!

Thanks to Lina, Chiki, Laie Himura de Fanel, A., Shunu no Miko, Vesca, Blue Moon, Jim, Apple, Crystal, Ro-chan, Kawaii sakura-chan, Shizuka, Isis 13, Lizzie, omochi, Haruko, Tan Kimiko, me me me and only me, marstanuki, Icegal, Naomi, Joey, Gina, Aya Chan, and Demon Wolf! 

I'll try to do individual responses next time cause I love to!!! but I am really busy with that annoying but necessary thing called homework! But I want you to know I appreciate all your reviews. they motivate me lots! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying hope to hear from you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. I have to

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: * glances nervously at the lawyer before sighing* Kenshin & co does not belong to me! 

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 20: I have to.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao said running forward.

She stopped short as he pointed his kodachis in her direction, "Get out of my face. I have come for Kaoru."

Misao's mouth opened but she was unable to say anything. She kept a strong front, but on the inside she was crumbling apart. Kaoru watched Misao with concern.

"Aoshi, I will not fight you!" Kaoru said.

"You have no choice. Soon the Battousai will be dead, and you will follow him," Aoshi replied.

"What are you talking about!?" Kaoru asked alarmed.

He stepped back from the door readying himself to fight, "No more discussion."

Kaoru gripped the hilt of her sakabatou uncertainly. She looked over to Misao, who was in a state of shock.

"Everyone stay inside. I will take care of this," Kaoru stated calmly. 

"Ao…shi…" Misao stuttered.

Kaoru came forward from the house, "You too, Misao-chan."

"No! no, you can't! Aoshi, what's wrong? What will fighting Kaoru prove? This is nonsense. You…" Misao started finally finding her voice.

"That's enough!" Aoshi said harshly.

"Don't worry Misao-chan," Kaoru said.

Misao looked at her with a painful expression. Kaoru turned to look at Aoshi her eyes narrowing. Pulling her sakabatou free she waited for his attack.

__________________________________________________________________

Sano slammed against a tree knocking it over with the force of the collision. Slowly standing up he rubbed his back. Anji advanced fists ready. He was proving to be a difficult opponent. All of Sano's punches were landing, but the man seemed unaffected. It was time for him to get serious. 

Jumping forward he punched full force striking the man across the face, and landed behind him. Anji stumbled slightly but swung around to catch Sano with his fist. Sano ducked low, coming up with an uppercut but hit thin air instead. Next thing he knew he was punched painfully in the back. On his hands and knees he coughed up a little blood. Standing up he wiped his chin. Widening his stance he watched the man Anji. Anji pulled a sword out from behind him. Sano's eyes widened.

"Not very fair, but I'm not one to complain," Sano said.

Instead of striking at Sano he slammed it into the ground. Next thing Sano knew he was flying through the air again. He landed with a thud five feet away. 

"What the hell…?" Sano said.

He cautiously stepped forward only to be slammed back again. He watched Anji as he concentrated. He was focusing his energy through the sword. Sano thought a second before running forward and jumping high coming down with a strong strike connecting with the other man's fist as he punched back. Sano felt pain shoot through his hand as he landed. Anji jumped back up using his other hand to strike Sano in the ribs, Sano returning a punch to his face. He moved back his ribs hurting, and he found it painful to breathe. 

This was it. He didn't have much energy left and it was only his stamina and will that kept him fighting. With a fierce cry Sano ran forward to engage Anji one last time.

________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin made his way up the trail. He needed to find Tomoe. He concentrated on taking one step after the other. He seemed to be walking forever when he came upon a small shrine. Looking around slowly he saw Takasugi step out of the shrine with a huge smile on his face.

"Himura, it is so nice to see you again. I had hoped Shishio would have killed you. That's okay. I will have the pleasure of doing it myself," Takasugi said.

"Takasugi," Kenshin growled stepping closer.

"Shinta!"

Kenshin turned in surprise at the voice, "Tomoe…"

She stood by the door of the small shrine. He was more shocked at what she had called him.

*Does she remember? *

Blinking to try and clear his vision, he instinctively jumped back as Takasugi without warning attacked. Tomoe gave a short cry. Kenshin deftly drew his sword out. Takasugi laughed as Kenshin wavered slightly.

"What's the matter Himura? Did you run into some trouble? I am surprised you were hurt. And everyone thinks you are so great," Takasugi said bitterly.

Tomoe started forward but Kenshin yelled at her to stay back. Kenshin waited for Takasugi to attack. Takasugi rushed forward, their swords clashing together. Backing up Takasugi swung at Kenshin, who parried slower then usual, giving Takasugi an opening. Kenshin twisted out of the way but was stabbed in his left arm. Moving back he held his arm for a second before defending himself against Takasugi's next attack. Kenshin was breathing heavy his wounds burning in pain. Takasugi smiled at his state.

"Once I kill you, I will kill that woman. Maybe even find Kamiya. Of course that is if she is still alive after Aoshi finds her," Takasugi said.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he processed this information. He hand tightened on his sword. With a short step he used all of his strength and speed in his next move. Takasugi was barely able to see him before he was knocked off his feet after narrowly escaping being sliced in half. Kenshin stopped and began to cough. Blood dripped from his arm staining his clothes. Turning he approached Takasugi a deadly glint in his eyes. Takasugi stood. His sword was broken now, so he threw the hilt to the ground.

"You would kill an unarmed man?" Takasugi asked backing up toward the shrine.

"Yes," Kenshin hissed stepping unsteadily forward, while trying to focus.

Raising his sword he prepared to attack.

"Shinta!" Tomoe screamed running forward.

"Tomoe!" someone shouted that Kenshin did not recognize.

He was too far-gone, he swung his sword down slicing through the person in front of him. Pulling his sword back he looked down his eyes widening in horror.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru braced her hand on the ground as she slid backward. Aoshi gave her no chance to recover as he rushed forward slicing at her with one kodachi while the other came at her with a forward thrust. She blocked the first strike and just barely dodged the other as it sliced through her clothes. He immediately switched direction bringing it sharply into her side. She cried out in pain leaping backward. 

"Kaoru-san!" Misao cried.

Misao had no idea what to do. She couldn't stop the fight. She was breaking apart inside with each strike and attack. The look in Aoshi's eyes, his voice, his determination to kill Kaoru scared her beyond belief. What had happened to her Aoshi-sama, she wondered. For now all she could do was watch and pray. Everyone else stood at the door watching the fight. Yahiko wished he could use his ability, but he could no longer command as he had that night when he had lost control. He hadn't wanted to figure out how to use it again. It frightened him. Tsubame gripped Yahiko's arm as she watched the fight worriedly. Megumi was prepared to help in anyway she could after the fight.

"Aoshi! Why are you doing this?" Kaoru cried holding her side.

"I will be the strongest. My men will not have died in vain," Aoshi replied.

"They didn't! How will this be helping them Aoshi?!" Misao yelled fists clenched.

He didn't even bother to look at her. Switching his grip on the kodachis he immediately slashed at Kaoru with one and continuing the turn he attacked with the other before again striking with the first in an intricate combination of moves. Kaoru was barley able to avoid and had to go completely defensive. Once she recovered from the attack she came at him. He defended each blow, but she was able to strike him in the ribs hard. He grabbed his side before attacking her again. Kaoru struck him several more times. After various attacks Kaoru was breathing heavily, but Aoshi was in the same shape. It seemed they were evenly matched.

Kaoru watched Aoshi carefully trying to calculate his next move. They both ran forward with amazingly incredible speed landing on opposite sides of each other. Kaoru's gi fell partially off at the many slices through it that had just barely scratched her skin. Aoshi did not give her the chance to recover. As he brought his kodachi down toward Kaoru, Misao rushed forward throwing a kunai into his arm. Kaoru rolled out of the way having anticipated the attack. Aoshi approached the stunned Misao. Pulling the kunai from his arm he dropped it into the snow. Misao only watched as he lowered his hand before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up. 

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru yelled alarmed.

He was fully into the battle and his senses told him she was a threat. She grabbed his hands trying to get them loose, but suddenly stopped. Staring at him as she gasped for breath she smiled.

"Ao…shi-sa.m..a, I …I …forgive…y..ou," Misao struggled to say.

Aoshi's eyes widened and he promptly dropped her to the ground staring at her then to his hand. His eyes softened slightly and a look of regret filled his eyes before the stoic mask once again slipped over his face. Misao held her sore throat as she coughed and recovered her breath. With a small oath Aoshi turned and began to leave.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru cried.

"Another time," he said before disappearing.

Kaoru stood up quickly as she ran after him. She needed to catch up to him. She needed to talk to him. She needed to bring him back for Misao. She had seen his face as he released Misao. He was struggling with himself. She was determined to find him and continue where they had left off if necessary. Kaoru pushed herself faster as the others shouted after her.

________________________________________________________________________

Sano lay on the ground breathing in sharp intakes of breath. Sitting up slowly he saw the other man lying in the snow. Anji was breathing heavily and staring at the sky.

"You are a worthy opponent," Anji said suddenly.

"You're not too bad yourself," Sano replied.

The man sat up grimacing, "This fight is over. You have won."

Sano looked at the guy confused.

"My loyalties lie with myself. I am going now. Next time we meet do not expect to win so easily."

"That was easy?" Sano said in disbelief as the big man walked away.

Sano was really confused now, but he decided not to think about it. He needed to find Kenshin and see how he was doing. With painfully slow progress he began to make his way up the trail Kenshin had taken.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tomoe lie in the snow where she had been pushed out of the way. Akira with a horrible wound on his chest lie dying. Takasugi was already dead. Tomoe cried out moving over to Akira pulling him onto her lap. He raised a bloody hand to her cheek as Kenshin watched numbly.

"I just fou..nd you. I wasn't…going to let you get …hurt. I was here to protect you this time," Akira said smiling weakly.

"Akira, Akira please don't die. Please," Tomoe begged her eyes filling with tears.

"I always…thought…of you," he said.

"Akira," Tomoe begged.

He smiled one last time before his last breath left his body her name carried with it. Tomoe leaned over hugging him to her. She was sobbing now calling out his name begging him not to die. Kenshin watched silently. A pair of turquoise blue eyes watched Kenshin from the forest before turning to leave. Tomoe finally looked up through her tears.

"Shinta…" Tomoe was unable to continue as she fought her tears.

Kenshin dropped his sword into the snow, backing up.

"Shinta, it's not your fault," she said seeing the horror and guilt in his eyes.

Kenshin shook his head softly. Stumbling backward he turned away from her. Before he could go further he dropped to his knees his head bowed. Tomoe moved away from Akira going over to Kenshin. Touching his shoulder she kneeled next to him, trying to stop her tears, so that she could be strong for his sake. He had always been strong for her.

"I've killed him," Kenshin said, "What was he doing here? I almost killed you."

"Shinta please. Calm down. It's cold and you are hurt. We have to go inside," she said making him get up and leading him into the small shrine.

Tomoe trembled in grief but held back. She needed to remain calm. 

"How did you regain your memory?" he asked quietly.

"Shortly after you visited me…Akira," she had to repress the sob threatening to stop her, "He found me. He was searching for me, and he had finally found me. Something triggered my memory, and he was there to comfort me. It was amazing. He told me…he told me that he loved me and was always thinking of me…" Tomoe stopped not willing to say more.

The short time her and Akira were together was the most wonderful moments she had experienced in a long time. He had promised they would be married. He was finished fighting and realized how foolish he had been to leave her in the first place. Then that man had come. Akira must have followed. He had pushed her out of the way just as Kenshin struck. Tears began to slip from her eyes again. Kenshin brought his hand up to her cheek. 

"I destroyed your happiness," Kenshin said knowing that there had been more between the two.

"No, stop Shinta," Tomoe said.

"My name is Kenshin. Never call me Shinta," he said softly.

"Oi!" Sano's voice could be heard coming from outside.

______________________________________________________________________

Kaoru ran through the trees trailing Aoshi. She ignored her wounds; they were minor. Kaoru had to talk to Aoshi, reason with him. She was worried for Kenshin but strongly believed he would be fine. Running through the forest she burst from the trees and tried to stop as she realized there was a cliff ahead. But she didn't stop quickly enough and slid on the icy snow. Crying out she grabbed a branch hanging from the side of the cliff's edge. She tried to tighten her grip as her numb fingers began to slip. Looking down she saw the rushing icy water. Trying to reach up with her other hand she couldn't grab the edge of the cliff. She felt herself slip even more.

'No, please. I can't…'

But she was helpless to do anything. She finally lost her grip and began to fall. She gave a short cry that was abruptly cut off as she was engulfed by the raging water. The water current pulled her strongly. The shock of the cold water had her numb for several seconds before she tried to weakly struggle against the force that kept dragging her under. As she felt herself getting weaker and weaker her last thought was of Kenshin's smiling face.

________________________________________________________________________

Yahiko stood outside waiting for Kaoru's return, worry evident on his face. Tsubame came out into the cold coming to stand next to him.

"Why don't you come inside? It's cold out here," Tsubame suggested quietly.

"I just want to wait a little longer," Yahiko said.

"Then I will wait with you," Tsubame replied with a smile.

Yahiko looked at her and smiled back. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her close, to help keep her warmer and just for the simple joy of holding her close to him. It had been an hour and a half since Kaoru had run after Aoshi. Why she had, Yahiko had no idea. If the man wanted to leave, let him. Yahiko started in surprise. Out of the woods came Kenshin, a woman Yahiko did not know, and Sano. Yahiko started at the look in Kenshin's eyes. Something had happened but what?

Kenshin glanced up searching for Kaoru. Although there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground, the area where the fight had taken place was clearly visible. He saw Yahiko and Tsubame outside. On the way back no one had spoken. They had placed Akira's body in the shrine to rest. Kenshin's mind was filled with torment. He just wanted to see Kaoru's face. She would smile for him. He just wanted to hold her. She would comfort him like no one else could. He desperately needed her at that moment.

*Where is she? She couldn't have lost. *

Yahiko ran up to the group, "What happened?"

"Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked immediately. 

Yahiko's face fell, "I don't know. Aoshi showed up wanting to fight her. He took off before the fight was finished and she went after him. She hasn't come back yet. Misao went looking for her."

"Ken-san," Megumi called in delight running over to him. 

She stopped short of grabbing him noticing his wounds and Sano's.

"What I don't get a hi?" Sano asked indignantly.

"Come inside all of you. I have to treat your wounds," Megumi grabbed them both dragging them toward the house.

Tomoe followed silently behind. Yahiko decided to go inside so he wouldn't miss anything important. He glanced one more time toward the woods before going inside. Megumi was treating Kenshin first, whose wounds were more serious. After finishing with Kenshin she spoke to the woman she assumed was Tomoe.

"Do you have any injuries?" 

"No," Tomoe replied.

"Alright tori-atama, let's see what's wrong. Take the shirt off."

"Trying to get me out of my clothes already. Can't you wait until we're alone?" Sano said.

Megumi resisted the urge to hit him, when she noticed he was breathing painfully. If he had broken ribs she didn't want to make it any worse. The door suddenly opened and Misao came in her face distraught.

Yahiko immediately jumped up, "Did you find her?"

Misao looked down at Kaoru's sakabatou she held in her hand, "This is all I found. It was in a river a little ways from here."

Kenshin stood up quickly disregarding his injuries. He felt his heart clench in fear. 

"I have to go look for her," Kenshin said.

Megumi stopped him, "You can't. You need to rest. Your injuries are not minor ones."

Kenshin moved Megumi out of the way and grabbed Kaoru's sakabatou placing it at his side. Yahiko jumped up.

"I'm coming too!" he declared.

Misao was not one to be left out, "I'll show you the area."

"The rest of you stay here, just in case she comes back." Kenshin ordered.

Everyone was silent deciding not to argue with Kenshin. He looked like he was about to snap any second. Desperation and fear now filled his eyes.

*I can't lose her! I can't lose her! I will find Kaoru. I have to. *

^________________________________________________________________^

Hope you liked the chapter! 

On to the individual thanks!

Crystal- Yeah I must agree! Iwanbo is quite detestable! Definitely not the brightest either! Well, thanks for the constant encouragement! Hope to hear from you again!

ewunia- Yep! My story is going to be long. I just can't stop it yet! And I couldn't kill Kenshin off. *stares dreamily at him* ahem but anyway thanks for reviewing!

Lina- I hope you liked Kaoru's fight. It was kind of short, but anyway! Thanks again for motivating me with your reviews!!!

Chiki- Hey girl! Where would I be without you!? I am glad you liked the waffy part. Had to have that before all this happened! And I am so happy you liked how I portrayed Hiko. I wasn't exactly sure how I should go about it. But anyway! Thanks for the constant support! Love you lots! Can't wait to hear from you again! ^o^

Naomi- Yay! You like how I did Hiko and Kenshin. I was having difficulty at that part. I am glad you think it went well. I hope you had a fun vacation! Can't wait to hear what you thought!

Kame hime- Good luck with the homework. Ack! The stuff is always piling up and getting in the way! But I am glad you make time for my fic! Definitely motivates me to write faster!

SwtRkGurlz- Aoshi will be coming back! I hope you liked the whole scene with the fight between the Kaoru and Kenshin! Tell me what you thought! Hoping to hear from you!

Me me me and only me- I try to update fast so as not to leave you guys hanging! As always I appreciate your review! It keeps me motivated!

Marstanuki- Here's the next chapter! And I will try to get the next one out asap! No longer than a week, I promise! 

Kawaii sakura-chan- No KxK, I know! And now Kaoru is… but anyway as always I hope to hear from you again!

Joey- Kenshin is a baka!!! I wholeheartedly agree! He! He! But anyway! I happy to hear from you again! The constant feedback keeps me going! Hugs and greetings back!

Shunu no Miko- Did you like the fight scene, I know I really didn't go into it much. I am not real good at the fight scenes, but I try! Hope to hear what you thought!

Blue Moon- Here's the next chapter! Sorry it isn't big and long, but I do try to update fast! Love hearing from you!

Omochi- Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for your constant reviews. They really get me to write more sooner.

Demon Wolf- *tries to revive the squeezed Kenshin* Uh oh, he needs to wake up before the next chapter! *drags him off to go find Kaoru, and comes back seconds later* can't wait to hear from you again.

Lizzie- No KxK this chapter! Gomen! Yeah I love trying to twist things around and throw in a surprise or two. Can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter!

Kamimura Kaoru- Couldn't let Tomoe die. Decided to change it around a bit! Hope it worked out good! Tell me what you thought! I'll be waiting to hear from you!

Jim- *grabs a bokken this time and with an innocent smile gives Jim a hard whack to the head* Oh no! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! Gomen ne! Next time it will be the sakabatou! *blinks in surprise* did I just say that out loud! *covers mouth with hand a mischievous look on her face*

Hosi-ni-onegai- *trying to hold in the suspense for hosi-ni-onegai* Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked this one as well. And I'll be waiting for the next chapter of your story!!!

Shizuka- *dances around happily* thank you sooooooo much! You always motivate me so much! Thanks for that wonderful review! Wow! Love hearing from you and I can't wait to see what you thought!!!

Apple- I did the individual reviews especially for you! *big smile* I wasn't going to but then I saw your review and I just had to! You always make me so happy with your reviews. Thanks for the support! Love you lots, can't wait to hear from you again!

Onna Oji- He! He! But cute pun too! But anyway it was nice hearing from you and I hope to again!

Okay! I think I got everyone! Motivate me once again by telling me what you thought! I'll be waiting to hear from you!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. A memory lost

Kyaa Kyaff here ^o^

Disclaimer: Kenshin does not belong to me. But someday…someday…*shakes head despairingly* nope I still won't have him.

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 21: A memory lost.

She woke up disoriented. Opening her eyes she saw nothing familiar about her surroundings. Sitting up she looked around some more alarmed. She was in a small room with one window. There was no furniture except for the futon she was sitting on. A kimono lie on the floor next to her. She tried to remember her name, but came up with nothing. She began to frown and tried to search further, but found she couldn't conjure up any past memory that would tell her who she was.

"What happened to me?" she said out loud to herself.

The door suddenly opened startling her out of her thoughts. A young man with a shock of silver hair came walking in. He stopped abruptly upon seeing her awake.

"Kaoru, I see you have woken up," he said kindly.

"Kaoru? Is that my name?" she asked trying frustratingly to find the name familiar but failing miserably as she looked down at her hands.

She did not see the man's delighted smile, "Of course it is…koishii."

_______________________________________________________________________

Tomoe sat alone in the house sitting on one of the futons Megumi had provided. She was staring vacantly at the screening separating the one room into two. A few days had passed, and Kenshin and the others were still unable to find Kaoru. Kenshin seemed to be trying to remain calm, but Tomoe could tell he was about to breakdown. She prayed Kaoru was alright. Tomoe wished to help, but the grief she had been trying to suppress was taking its toll on her. She was trying to be strong for Kenshin, but was slowly slipping away. Megumi had done her best to get Tomoe to eat, but she wasn't in the mood to. Images of Akira kept flashing through her memory. His smiling face as he held her and told her he would never leave her again became prominent. With those memories came the horrid ones that had been torturing her recently. It may have happened years ago, but to her it was still fresh in her mind. The only one that had stopped her from going crazy was Akira, but now…

"How did everything become so wrong?" she whispered quietly to herself.

"Tomoe-san, may I come in?" Tsubame asked politely from the door.

"Yes," Tomoe replied.

Tsubame came over to Tomoe kneeling by her side watching her. She didn't say anything.

"Was there something you wanted?" Tomoe asked looking at the girl.

"You can talk to me," Tsubame said simply.

"I have nothing to say."

"It's okay to cry. You don't have to hold it in. It isn't healthy for you."

Tomoe made no reply. Tsubame looked down at the floor before lightly tracing a line along it.

"My mother never spoke to me after my father and older sister were killed. She would just sit there with the saddest expression on her face. I tried…I really tried to make her better. I found a job and worked hard, but she just gave up. She died still sitting in the same spot," Tsubame said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tomoe asked.

"Because you have that same look in your eyes," Tsubame said turning to face her fully, "And it scares me. Why? Why can't you realize that the ones you love want you to live?"

"You don't even know me," Tomoe said trying to hold back her own tears.

"I don't have to. Kaoru spoke of you. Her bigger sister that she hoped to see again someday," Tsubame said.

Tomoe smiled, "Kaoru doesn't need me anymore."

"That's not true." Tsubame replied fiercely.

If anyone was there to witness this, they wouldn't have believed this was Tsubame speaking. She always seemed so quiet, but Tomoe was affecting her deeply.

"He saved your life. You would throw it away," Tsubame said suddenly having heard what happened from Sano.

Tomoe gave her an agonized look before steeling her expression and turning away from Tsubame. Tsubame placed her hands on Tomoe's shoulders causing Tomoe to flinch. Leaning her head against Tomoe's back she began to speak.

"You have to be strong. You can't give up. Kaoru needs you. Kenshin needs you. Don't you see, you have to remain strong for everyone else and yourself. Akira didn't save you for nothing. You have to remain strong for him as well. Don't give up, I just know you are stronger than that."

Tsubame's last words struck her. When Tomoe had regained her memory she almost lost herself again. Akira had been there comforting her. "Koi, don't give up. You are stronger than that. I promise to never leave you again, so please, don't leave me."

Tomoe felt the girl shift away from her. Tears started to slip unbidden from Tomoe's eyes. Turning she looked at the younger girl.

"I don't have the strength anymore," Tomoe said.

"Then you can borrow mine," Tsubame replied moving closer to Tomoe hugging the older woman, who gave in and began to cry.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi moved away from the room with a sigh of relief. She had been about to go in there to check up on Tomoe, when she had noticed Tsubame in there. The fact had surprised her. Tsubame always appeared really shy. Megumi was relieved though. It seemed Tsubame got through to Tomoe. That was one less person to worry about. Now she had to convince Kenshin to take care of himself. He had been frantically searching around the past few days. He had barely eaten and his wounds weren't healing properly. Megumi frowned. He was pushing himself way passed his physical limits.

"Tori-atama!" Megumi shouted upon seeing Sano sleeping.

Sano jumped up real quick looking around, "Wha…?"

Seeing it was Megumi he flopped back down with a grunt. Megumi stalked over to him and kicked him lightly in the ribs. Sano howled with pain grabbing his side. She hadn't kicked him hard enough to do any damage to his injuries.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me?" Sano groaned.

"I wouldn't have to try," Megumi replied.

"What do you want?" Sano asked grumpily.

"I need to go buy some more medicine."

"And?" Sano asked.

Megumi suppressed the urge to hit him again, "And you are coming with me!"

"Do I have to?" Sano asked, "If you want to get me alone, we can just go in the woods."

This time Megumi whacked him in the head, "Hurry up and get ready."

______________________________________________________________________________

*Where are you, Kaoru? I need you. *

Kenshin trudged through the snow ignoring the dizziness he felt. It was mid-afternoon and Kenshin, along with Misao and Yahiko were once again searching for Kaoru. The past few days he had spent totally focused on Kaoru. It kept him sane. He avoided Tomoe still unable to come to terms with the fact that he had killed Akira. Kenshin was clinging to a thin hope of finding Kaoru and tried not imagine the worst situation. 

*No, I won't believe it. I can't lose her. *

"Kenshin, we should be heading back." Yahiko called out to Kenshin.

"Just a little longer. This river is supposed to lead to a small village. I have to look there." Kenshin said.

Misao glanced at Yahiko in worry, "He can't take much more of this."

"I know, but there is no way to get him to stop," Yahiko clenched his fist, "We have to believe Kaoru is alright. She wouldn't let a measly river take her down."

"That's right," Misao replied confidently before glancing toward Kenshin, "but how do we make him see that?"

Kenshin cast a look over his shoulder to see Misao and Yahiko talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had a feeling it was about him. He didn't care. He needed to find Kaoru. He pictured her beautiful face in his mind as he stumbled forward. 

"Kaoru," he said softly before collapsing to the ground.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled in alarm upon seeing Kenshin fall face first in the snow. 

Both Yahiko and Misao ran over to him. 

"He passed out. He has been pushing himself to hard," Misao said frowning.

"I guess it is time to head back. Megumi will want to take care of his wounds," Yahiko said.

"You bring him back. I am going to that village he mentioned."

"Alone?" Yahiko asked.

Misao frowned, "As a member of the Oniwabanshu I am quite capable of protecting myself!"

"Alright calm down. I'll take him back." Yahiko said.

"I probably won't be back right away so don't worry about me. Just don't let Himura leave. Kaoru wouldn't forgive us if we let him get any worse."

Yahiko nodded and Misao went off. Yahiko knelt down and picked Kenshin up to bring him back, thankful that Kenshin wasn't a big guy.

"Kenshin better not give me hell for this," Yahiko muttered as he made his way back to the others.

______________________________________________________________________________

The sky was beginning to darken as Misao continued to follow the river. She crossed her arms to ward off the cold. She hoped the village was nearby. She wasn't afraid, but she would like somewhere nice and warm to sleep, assuming this place had an inn, and also assuming the person, who had told them about the place, wasn't lying. Sighing, Misao watched the mist of air she had created disappear. She wondered where Aoshi and Kaoru were. She had no doubt in her mind that Kaoru was alright. They hadn't found any reason to believe otherwise. Misao began to make out a trail leading from the riverside. She decided there was no problem with following it. Her thoughts then shifted to Aoshi. She touched her throat absentmindedly, remembering Aoshi's eyes. They had been devoid of emotion, but she knew that he was suffering. That is why she said what she had said to him. 

When Misao had said that she saw the conflict and pain in his eyes. She knew he blamed himself for the deaths of Hannya, Shikijo, Hyottoko, and Beshimi. This goal to become the strongest would not change anything though. Couldn't he realize this? The trail Misao was on began to broaden and opened up into the village. Misao grinned in relief. Looking around she noticed many houses and little shops. Misao was looking for an inn. The place didn't look like it had an inn. 

"Excuse me sir," Misao said to a man passing by.

He stopped, "Yes."

"Do you know where I might be able to stay for the night?" Misao asked.

"There is a temple a little further down. You can find shelter there for the night."

"Arigato," Misao said.

The man nodded before continuing on his way. Misao headed in the direction the man had pointed. She planned on searching in the morning. It was too late to do so now. Approaching the modest looking building she saw it was lit from the inside. Not knowing whether to knock or not she tentatively opened the door. Stepping inside she looked around her eyes falling on a figure sitting in the middle of the room. Misao's eyes widened in surprise.

"…Aoshi," she uttered in disbelief.

He didn't respond. She slowly stepped forward reaching her hand toward him.

"Don't touch me," Aoshi said.

Misao pulled her hand back to her chest watching his back with hurt eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Misao asked.

Aoshi made no reply.

"Why are you trying to be strongest? I don't understand how that has anything to do with Hannya…" Misao started but was interrupted by Aoshi before she could say anything further.

"Leave."

"No!" Misao exclaimed, "You are using their memory as an excuse! What's the purpose of fighting Kaoru or Himura!? Kaoru is our friend! How could you?"

"This is none of your concern," Aoshi said harshly.

"Don't treat me like a child!" Misao yelled grabbing him from behind and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm not a child anymore! Why can't you see that? Why can't you see what you are doing to yourself?"

"I know what I am doing," Aoshi said not moving.

"Your eyes, what happened? You look as if you have given up on life," Misao said quietly.

Aoshi flinched a little at this comment, "I will become strongest."

Misao let go of Aoshi and sat back, "Have you seen Kaoru-san?"

"No," Aoshi replied.

"She went after you and fell in the river. We haven't found her yet."

Aoshi again did not respond. Misao got up and stood in front of him. 

"I miss you Aoshi," Misao stated.

Misao kneeled down right in front of him staring into his eyes. He reached out a hand to touch the fading bruise on her throat caused by his hand. His hand slowly moved up to her cheek. His fingers then trailed along her face before he slowly pulled his hand back.

"Misao…"

Misao grabbed his hand in both of hers, "You have to stop this. Just come back with me. It can be like old times. No more fighting."

To her dismay he pulled his fingers from her grasp. Leaning forward he did the unexpected. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. Misao watched him stunned as he stood up not noticing the look of regret and longing on his face.

"Things cannot go back to the way they are. I have come this far and have sacrificed much. I will not stop. I don't want to see your face again. Forget about me," Aoshi said heading for the exit.

"Aoshi!" Misao cried out.

Without even turning he left. Misao jumped up and ran outside after him. It was too late though. No matter how much she searched around the area, there was no trace of Aoshi's departure even in the snow.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin called out to Kaoru. She turned smiling but continued walking away from him. He tried once more to call out to her, but this time his voice carried out inaudibly, and she did not turn. He went running after her, but no matter how hard he tried he could not reach her. Kenshin called out one last time. Glancing up he realized she now stood right in front of him.

"Kaoru," he said reaching his hand out to touch her.

She recoiled from his touch, "Don't touch me!"

"Kaoru…" Kenshin said.

"You disgust me," Kaoru cried out suddenly.

Startled Kenshin watched her in hurt disbelief.

"Goodbye Kenshin," Kaoru said with a sword appearing in her hand out of nowhere.

To his horror instead of stabbing him she reversed the blade and stabbed herself. As she started to fall Kenshin rushed to her side slowly lowering her to the ground in a state of panic. Kaoru laughed weakly.

"See you in hell," she said with a sickening smile.

Kenshin sat up sharply calling out Kaoru's name and ended up coming face to face with Megumi.

"Ken-san, how are you feeling?" she asked calmly putting a hand to his forehead.

He pulled back looking around the room, "What happened?"

"You passed out. Yahiko brought you back."

Kenshin put a hand to his sweaty forehead, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day," Megumi replied.

Kenshin tried to stand up, but Megumi just pushed him down again.

"I need to go," Kenshin said.

"You need to recover. You are making your injuries worse, and you have a slight fever now. You will be staying in bed. Misao, Sano, and Yahiko are trying to see what they can find. You are not doing anything!" Megumi stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kenshin lay back down on his futon as he began to feel nauseous.

"That's better. I will be right back." Megumi said getting up.

As Megumi left Tomoe entered.

"Kenshin," Tomoe said softly coming to his side.

Kenshin couldn't look into her eyes. She sat by his side.

"Kenshin, please look at me," Tomoe said.

Kenshin complied.

"That's better. Don't blame yourself Kenshin. I am more to blame… not a word out of you," Tomoe said as she saw Kenshin about to speak, "Kenshin, I don't blame you. What happened has happened, and I accept it. So please, please don't blame yourself."

*You may have forgiven me, but I cannot forgive myself. *

______________________________________________________________________________

"Perfect! Perfect!" The man with the silver hair known as Enishi muttered to himself.

Enishi was pacing around excitedly in his room. Stopping by the window he gazed out at the wintry sky.

"Oneesan, soon we will be a family, and he will pay! He will pay for what he has done to you," he said softly.

He heard a noise coming from the door. Kaoru stepped into the room wearing a light yellow bathrobe. Enishi's smiled broadened.

"Was there something you wanted, Koi?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru frowned at his endearment. It unsettled her. She owed it to him not to say anything though. 

'How would I feel if the person I loved forgot me?'

She still got an uneasy feeling around him. She couldn't bring herself to trust him just yet. From what he had told her, she had been fighting and had fallen into the river. She had probably hit into a rock real hard, which explained the bruise at the back of her head. He said they could discuss later what had happened exactly, but first she needed to rest. It had been two days since she had woken up. Enishi had told her she had been out for a couple of days.

"Do you have anything to eat? I am starving."

Enishi nodded. His plan would work perfectly and then he would have his family.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Kyaa Kyaff here! Hope you liked the chapter! ^o^

I know it may see confusing, but just so you know, no Enishi and Tomoe aren't related. Things will be explained, and yes Enishi is kinda crazy.

But anyway I would love to thank ewunia, Kamimura Kaoru, SwtRkGurlz, marstanuki, Icegal, Joey, Sano, kawaii_tenshi77, Shunu no Miko, Tesuka-chan, Hitokiri Battousai, t.anjel, hosi-ni-onegai, Chiki, A., Nena, Yen, Naomi, Shizuka, Lina, Jim Demon Wolf, me me me and only me, Apple, Crystal, Blue Moon, Alannah, Omochi, moonblossom, lizzie, sTrAwBeRrY, Gypsy-chan, and Ro-chan for all your wonderful reviews!!!

Please motivate me some more by telling me what you thought!!!

Kyaa Kyaff saying until next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. More complications

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Kenshin & co belong to me! Muahahahaha! Me and every other Rurouni Kenshin fanfic writer!!! *looks around at the lawyers surrounding her* Did I say that…*clears throat* what I meant was Kenshin & co **do not** belong to me or the other writers. Really! that is what I meant!!! Can't believe I forgot the do not part, I swear it won't happen again!!! *slowly backs off the screen*

__________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 22: More complications.

"Yahiko, I am worried about Kenshin-san," Tsubame said as she sat down next to Yahiko and held his hand in hers.

It had been a week now since Kenshin collapsed and still there was no sign of Kaoru. Not knowing if she was all right or not was eating away at everyone. Kenshin was hit hardest. It seemed like the life was finally taken out of him. He had been through worse, but losing Kaoru again had been enough to knock over the fragile wall he had constructed. The only one that could get any response out of him was Tomoe. Yahiko still believed Kaoru was fine. They hadn't found her so she had to be. She was strong, he knew from all the years she had protected him. He had absolute faith that he would see her again.

"He still won't get up, will he?" Yahiko asked.

Tsubame shook her head sadly, "There is something wrong with Misao-san too. She is acting normal but something must have happened. Yahiko, do you think Kaoru is alright?"

"Of course she is! I am not giving up. Kenshin shouldn't either!" Yahiko said suddenly standing up. 

Tsubame stood also, "Let's go back to the house."

"And kick some sense into the baka," Yahiko finished.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi was picking up some food with the little money Sano had actually made gambling. The tori-atama had went out against Megumi's advice. She had a houseful of trouble. She had to remain strong for everyone too. Stopping by a stall with some medicine she felt someone come up beside her.

"Are you Takani Megumi?" the man asked.

Megumi turned sharply around, "What business is it of yours?"

"I have a proposition for you. I know all about your medical background and, I need some help," the scrawny man said in a suspicious manner.

"I don't think so," Megumi replied walking away.

"The name's Kanryu Takeda. And you really have no choice in the matter."

"Is that a threat?" Megumi asked sharply.

"It can become one," Kanryu replied.

"I still refuse," Megumi stated.

"Have it your way," Kanryu said walking away into the crowd of people.

Megumi was a little shaken up by the encounter. She wished Sano were here right now. Megumi almost hit herself. 

"I do not need that tori-atama," Megumi muttered under her breath.

She could just imagine him now.

----------------------------------------------

"I'll protect you Megitsune," Sano said putting an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged him off angrily, "I can take care of myself!"

He was suddenly looking at Megumi very seriously, "I know you can, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

Megumi backed up but he caught her around the waist pulling her close.

"I love you Megumi."

Megumi's mouth dropped open. He smiled leaning forward to kiss her.

--------------------------------------------------

Megumi was bumped right out of her daydream by a person trying to get passed her. Blushing furiously she realized she had been standing right in the middle of the street daydreaming about that tori-atama. Megumi put a hand to her forehead to see if she was feeling okay. Her imagination sure had run away with her. Megumi shook her head. She didn't like the tori-atama. He was annoying, a flirt, a bad gambler, and just…just…

"Argh!" Megumi tightened her hold on the bag she was carrying and began to make her way back to the house.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sano sneezed suddenly. Stepping out into the cold he searched the road for Megumi's figure. She wasn't late, but she had angrily stomped off earlier that morning when he refused to get up. Sano was used to going with her to make sure she was all right. Not that he was truly worried. Megumi was a hellcat that could put up a fight of her own. Never stopped him from worrying about her. He could just imagine.

-------------------------------------

"I'll protect you Megitsune," Sano said putting an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged him off angrily, "I can take care of myself!"

He was suddenly looking at Megumi very seriously, "I know you can, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

Megumi backed up, but he caught her around the waist pulling her close. She gazed into his eyes turning a lovely shade of red. 

"I know Sano and that's why I love you."

Sano's eyes widened and he smiled with pleasure. She reached up to kiss his lips.

-------------------------------------

"Yeah right! Only in my dreams."

Sighing he went back inside. Glancing over to where Kenshin sat he frowned. Kenshin wasn't talking much. Sano was just as worried for Kaoru, but Kenshin seemed to have given up. Sano had confronted Kenshin on this, but Kenshin remained unfazed. Tomoe would go over to him to get him to eat or make sure he was warm. The only time he had any display of emotion was when she was around. Otherwise if he actually talked to you it was in monosyllables. Makes for a very riveting conversation, reminiscent of Aoshi.

He heard a shout come from outside. Instantly alert he ran to the door. Yahiko was running toward the house, Tsubame's hand in his. A look of fear was on his features.

"What's the matter Yahiko-chan?" Sano asked trying to get the boy annoyed.

Yahiko was pale, "Members from the Shinsengumi are coming! They were right behind us!"

"Shit! Get inside now! I'll take care of this," Sano said.

"I'll help," Yahiko announced in a determined voice.

"You don't know how to fight kid, and they're after you anyway," Sano replied.

"I can have them help us when you knock them down. Don't forget what I can do!"

"First get Tsubame inside," Sano ordered.

Three men came from the woods. Sano cracked his knuckles with a wicked grin on his face.

___________________________________________________________________________

"That is everything that happened. The man known as Battousai has taken Tomoe. We have to rescue her," Enishi said.

"I understand," Kaoru replied.

"Here's your sword," Enishi said handing her a sword.

Kaoru took it in her hand feeling the familiar weight of a sword in her hand. Her eyes suddenly widened as she began to remember in bits in pieces fighting someone.

----------------------------------

"Fair enough," He raised his sword preparing to attack.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. She could not see the man known as Battousai well in the darkness of the night. No matter, she calmed herself, and crouched into a defensive position. Without warning the Battousai charged forward and unexpectedly jumped into the air coming at her with a downward slash. Using her instincts she dropped to the ground just missing getting sliced in half as she felt the air rush over her head.

Countering she took a quick swing at his legs slicing through thin air. She growled in frustration.

"Bastard, I won't let you pass."

"You cannot stop me if you are dead," he retorted arrogantly.

Kaoru began to recognize the voice while she remembered. 

She hastily brought her sword down as he came up with an upward swing. Slamming down hard with the block she took the opportunity to bring her dagger down, cutting his left cheek. He jumped back with a hiss.

Putting a hand to his bleeding cheek he stared at her coldly.

"You will pay for that," he snarled.

"You're threats don't scare me." Kaoru stated defiantly.

"Aaaa," Kaoru cried as she failed to block his attack to her shoulder. 

The blade bit deep into her shoulder. He pulled it out viciously. Kaoru's dagger dropped from her hand as she went to grip her right shoulder. 

-------------------------------------------

Kaoru felt Enishi hands on her shoulders.

"Kaoru-koi, are you okay?" Enishi asked.

"Yes, I just remembered something. I was fighting the Battousai. It was raining. I couldn't seem him to well," Kaoru stopped.

Pulling down her sleeping yukata so she could look at her shoulder she saw a scar from the stab she had received.

"We have fought more then once it seems," Kaoru muttered pulling her sleeve back up.

"Yes, and now it is time we finish it. We will save Tomoe and can go back to being a family again," Enishi said.

Kaoru looked at him resolute, "When do we leave?"

"Now."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin watched as Tsubame and Yahiko came bursting inside. Tomoe looked over startled. 

"What's the matter?" she asked alarmed.

"The Shinsengumi are here," Yahiko said, "I have to go help Sano."

Yahiko rushed out before anything could be said. A dangerous glint had entered Kenshin's eyes unbeknownst to the two women in the room. 

"What happened?" Tomoe asked.

"Yahiko and I were coming home, when we were suddenly attacked. We ran as fast as we could. They're here to take Yahiko back!" Tsubame said in worried tones.

Kenshin stood grabbing his sword, "I'll take care of this."

Tomoe watched him in surprise at the tone in his voice. Kenshin stepped past the two telling them to stay inside. Going out he saw Sano doing his best to dodge the sword swung in his direction. One of the Shinsengumi members was fighting with Sano to protect him. No doubt the work of Yahiko, who stood ready to offer any assistance he could. 

"That's enough Sano. I'll take care of this."

Sano risked a glance over to where Kenshin stood and was stunned. The normal violet eyes were replaced with burning amber ones. Not even waiting for a reply Kenshin rushed forward with deadly intent. He easily sliced through the first two. Turning he engaged a third. More of the members had begun to appear. Kenshin noticed they were low ranking and laughed scornfully.

"I will kill you all unless you leave," Kenshin said in a venomous voice.

The one man looked uncertainly at Kenshin before rushing forward. His mistake. Kenshin slipped out of the way of the attack going to the man's now unprotected side before slicing across his ribs. Minutes later fifteen men lay dead on the ground. Walking over to the man beside Yahiko he stabbed him through the throat. Yahiko watched Kenshin wide-eyed in terror. Sano was unable to say anything. Blood was spilled on the ground everywhere. Kenshin had a feral look in his eyes just asking anyone to challenge him.

"He has lost it," Yahiko uttered quietly.

Kenshin glanced over at Yahiko but ignored his comment.

"Someone else is coming," Kenshin said raising his sword.

"Battousai! I challenge you," A familiar voice rang out sharply.

Stepping from the woods was Kaoru, behind her a grinning Enishi.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tomoe heard Kaoru's voice ring out in the still air. She jumped up quickly rushing outside. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw the carnage around her. Tomoe glanced at Kenshin's tense stance before sliding her eyes over to where Kaoru stood. Tomoe gasped in surprise.

"Enishi?" Tomoe asked uncertainly.

All eyes were on her now.

"Oneechan!" Enishi shouted cheerfully.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Kaoru and I came to get you oneechan. We can be a family now. Battousai will pay for ruining your happiness," Enishi said emphatically. 

Tomoe gazed at him in disbelief. She remembered Enishi. He had lived in the same place as she had when she still was suffering from memory loss. She had learned of his tragic past. He had become attached to her and visited her often. Enishi even began calling her oneechan. She hadn't minded. It was nice to have someone other then Kenshin to talk to. 

"What are you talking about? He didn't."

"He killed Akira-san. We were going to be a family and he killed him!" Enishi yelled angrily.

Kaoru didn't even move her eyes trained on Kenshin. Tomoe glanced over to Kenshin. The blood had drained from his face, and he looked like he wanted to run to Kaoru just to see if she were real. When he took a step forward she raised her sword.

"What are you doing koi?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Who do you think you are!? Don't call me that! I will kill you and take Tomoe back," Kaoru cried out fiercely.

Kenshin watched her stunned.

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this Kaoru?" Tomoe said stepping closer.

Kenshin moved to stop Tomoe from going any closer not trusting Enishi.

"Enishi told me what happened! Enough talk! Get away from her!" Kaoru said diving toward Kenshin with her sword.

He dodged to the side, immediately bringing his sword around to defend himself. Kenshin stopped himself from automatically going offensive. Kaoru gave him no slack as she advanced on him again. Tomoe cried out to Kaoru but she ignored her. Enishi started coming closer to Tomoe. Seeing this Sano pulled Tomoe back. Yahiko also stepped forward. He would not be left out.

"Kaoru I won't fight you!" Kenshin declared.

"It will just make it easier for me to kill you!" Kaoru yelled back going after Kenshin with a quick thrust then slash to the side. 

Kenshin countered each but could not avoid the stab to his leg. He let out a hiss of pain holding his injured leg. Kaoru slid back into an offensive stance. Yahiko ran toward Kaoru.

"Stop this! What's the matter? Don't you remember us?" Yahiko shouted dismayed.

"Get at of my way brat!" Kaoru slashed her sword straight at him but met Kenshin's blade instead.

"This isn't you Kaoru. You wouldn't hurt Yahiko!" Kenshin said desperately wishing to wipe that look from Kaoru's face.

"Don't listen to them Kaoru-koi. They are trying to poison your mind. Hurry and kill them! Remember everything that has happened," Enishi said softly.

Kaoru nodded. Kenshin pushed Yahiko back. Enishi glared deciding it was time to join the fight. It took Kenshin a split second to realize Enishi was coming for his back as Kaoru went to the front. Stopping short he threw his body to the side.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru demanded of Enishi.

"We must hurry," Enishi explained, "My blade wishes to taste his blood."

"Fine. I will take care of the rest." Kaoru said switching her gaze to Sano and Yahiko. Tsubame was still by the house, where Tomoe was holding her reassuringly.

Yahiko's jaw dropped as he saw Kaoru actually meant to harm them. Sano grimaced but was determined not lose to Kaoru. He had seen her moves. She was as strong as Kenshin. Things were not looking good.

"Just give up," Kaoru said feeling a strange desire not to harm them.

Sano stood his ground, "We can't let you do this Jou-chan."

"Kaoru stop this." Tomoe pleaded.

"You don't understand what they have done. Once we get you back you will understand. This is for your own good," Kaoru said taking out a little dart and throwing it directly at Tomoe.

Tomoe stared at it for a second before pulling it out. She shook her head before becoming wobbly. Tsubame caught hold of her as her knees buckled and she fell.

"What did you do?" Tsubame asked concerned.

"She'll be fine. It was to put her asleep, so she doesn't interfere."

Enishi laughed, "You will die for ruining her happiness and our family!"

Kenshin frowned, "I didn't."

"I saw you kill Akira. You were going to kill her. I can't let you do that!"

Kenshin forced himself to stay calm. Enishi withdrew his sword and pointed it at Kenshin. Faster then when he was dealing with the Shinsengumi members Kenshin initiated the attack. But before he reached Enishi, Sano went flying between them and landed with a thud. He held his head in his hand. 

"Jou-chan sure is powerful."

Enishi didn't give Sano a chance to recover. Luckily Kenshin saw his move and deflected Enishi's attack. Yahiko glanced over at the fighting men. Kenshin was too busy with Enishi, Sano was still recovering, and now Kaoru was coming toward him. Yahiko realized, however, that Kaoru had hit Sano with the blunt side of her sword at the last second. She pointed her sword right at Yahiko. He looked straight at her without fear.

"You really are an ahou."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times. She closed her eyes to try and stop the weird sensation his words had given her. She swung her sword straight for his neck to dispel the feeling, but stopped just short of harming him.

----------------------------------

Crying could be heard coming from the room. Kaoru placed her ear to the door. Sighing she pulled back with a clenched fist. She softly opened the door. A ten-year-old Yahiko scrambled to wipe his tears away. 

"Learn how to knock, busu."

Kaoru didn't let his little nickname for her annoy her. She walked over to Yahiko not saying anything. Kneeling down she pulled him into a fierce hug. He struggled, but she wouldn't let him go. Finally he relaxed into her embrace fisting her gi into his hands.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Yahiko asked quietly.

"Of you. I could beat you up in a second."

"You don't care about me. As long as you get paid…" Yahiko started.

"Shhh…Yahiko you are a person. Just remember that," Kaoru said letting him go and placing her hands on his shoulders.

Yahiko sniffled again, "You are the only one who thinks so."

"Will you do me a favor?" Kaoru asked.

Yahiko's face hardened thinking she was trying to get something from him, "What?"

"I don't have any family left. Would you be my younger brother?"

Yahiko looked at her disbelievingly before laughing and saying, "You really are an ahou."

-------------------------------

Kaoru let her sword slip from her fingers, dropping to her knees. 

"Kaoru!?" Yahiko said in concern.

Enishi looked over in anger, "What are you doing?"

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't know."

Yahiko stepped closer, "Can you trust me Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at the person she swore to protect with her life, "Yes."

Yahiko moved even closer placing his fingers on her forehead, "I want you to remember. Remember everything you have locked away and forgotten. Please."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she pulled back clenching her head between her hands moaning in pain as all her memories came flooding back. 

After several seconds she asked herself softly, "What have I done?"

Yahiko went to catch Kaoru as she fell but was pulled roughly back. He felt something prick his neck before becoming extremely drowsy. Kenshin glanced back over to where Yahiko and Kaoru were to see Yahiko being taken away by a member of the Shinsengumi. Tsubame cried out running after the man only to be knocked down.

"Pay attention to me!" Enishi yelled swinging his sword at Kenshin with all his strength.

Kenshin flew back after defending the unexpected blow. 

"I don't have time for this!" Kenshin yelled angrily slashing back.

"It's time to end this," Enishi said quietly.

Kenshin agreed. Standing straight up he sheathed his sword sliding into a fighting stance one hand on the hilt of his sword. Enishi backed up with a smile. Everything seemed to still around them as a moment of tense silence ensued. Sano slowly sat up and just as he did they attacked faster then he could follow. He watched amazed as the two appeared before his eyes again, Enishi dropping down. Kenshin turned to face him. 

"Now you no longer can use that hand," Kenshin said walking closer, "But don't worry, it won't bother you. I will be kill you now."

Enishi glared at him with hatred. Kenshin raised his sword and brought it down sharply.

"No!"

Kenshin sword struck the ground right beside Enishi. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's furious eyes.

"Don't kill him," Kaoru pleaded.

"Why!?" Kenshin asked pivoting to face her.

Kaoru stood up walking over, "Kenshin please, just don't."

Kenshin resisted the anger building up even more at her words. She walked past him to Enishi. Kneeling down she looked at him.

"Enishi you must stop this."

"Why? He killed him. He would kill oneechan!" Enishi said holding his right arm.

"No, he wouldn't. Please Enishi. Let's take care of your arm. Then you can talk to Tomoe yourself. She wants to talk. We can still be a family. There is no need for this. Come on inside and you can talk to her when she wakes," Kaoru said gently.

Enishi looked at her for several moments with a desperate pleading look, "I can?"

Kaoru nodded and helped him up. Kenshin watched in disbelief as Kaoru led Enishi to the house.

"Kenshin???" Sano asked uncertainly.

"I have to get Yahiko before they get to far. I will be back," Kenshin said turning and deftly running off despite his injury.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru watched as Enishi sat and talked to Tomoe. He seemed like a small child listening to everything Tomoe told him. Realizing Yahiko wasn't around Kaoru went looking for him only to be told he was taken by the Shinsengumi while she was unconscious, and that Kenshin was going to get him back. Tsubame was all right. Kaoru had also been informed that Misao had left saying she would be back in a few days. Kaoru was deeply ashamed of what she had done and apologized fiercely. 

Unable to stay in the room any longer she stood up and went outside. Fear clenched her heart as she worried about both Yahiko and Kenshin. She had seen the confusion and hurt in Kenshin's eyes when she had passed him to go to Enishi. She had to calm Enishi first though. Sano had informed her what had happened when she was gone and she felt like crying.

'I caused him so much pain. What must he think now? How could I have forgotten everyone? How could I have hurt him like that?'

Staring out into the darkness she heard a trudging noise. Running over she saw it was Kenshin, alone. Kaoru went over to him as quickly as she could.

"Kenshin…"

He glanced at her briefly, "I couldn't find him."

Kaoru looked down for a second before gazing back at him, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he said walking around her.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I need to rest, so I can leave to find Yahiko tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you," Kaoru stated.

"No," Kenshin said limping.

"You are hurt! It's my fault."

"It's just my leg," Kenshin said still walking toward the house.

Kaoru stopped distressed, "Gomen ne. Kenshin please look at me. Tell me you don't hate me. Tell me you forgive…"

Kenshin turned and pulled Kaoru into a tight hug saying in a fierce whisper, "I love you. Don't ever go off on your own again! Don't ever leave me again!"

Kaoru nestled closer to him grateful to be able to hold him, "I love you too."

Kenshin brought his lips to her neck kissing her softly before saying, "I thought I had lost you. I felt like I had lost everything."

"Kenshin, gomen nasai. I won't leave you again. This time we will stay together."

"Yes," Kenshin sighed against her neck.

Kaoru held onto his hand as they walked into the house. Sano at the same time came running out slamming right into them. Landing in a jumbled mess, Kaoru shoved Sano off.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked holding her hand out to help Kenshin up.

"Megumi hasn't come back yet. She only went out to get supplies. That was in the morning! Something must have happened!" Sano exclaimed beyond worried.

"What!"

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone!!! And I am back!!! Yup Kyaa is here!!!

Sorry bout taking so long. My boyfriend, now fiancé ( ^___^ ) was visiting for two weeks!!! And I wasn't home to update my stories. But now I'm back!!!

And I wish to thank all who reviewed: Ayumi (WOW! Thanks for the amazing and sweet review), Joey, Ro-chan, chibi_ken14, Gypsy-chan, Shizuka, lizzie, Mango, Yen, tiggergirl, Onna Oji, Lina, Vesca, SwtRKgurlz, Apple, Fuuko-san, kame Hime, Chiki, Naomi, kawaii_tenshi77, me me me and only me, Kamimura Kaoru, Kriska, Tesuka-chan, sTrAwBeRrY, Isis 13, Jim, Sarryn, Sujakata, Demon Wolf, chitchat, and Spellcaster the Diamond.

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Final Fight

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK characters don't belong to me!

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kaoru thoughts

"…" Dialogue

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 23: Final Fight

That night Sano had left not caring how late it was. Kenshin could not go, because the injury to his leg was becoming worse. Sano told Kaoru to stay with Kenshin saying he didn't need any help. That didn't stop everyone from worrying. Kaoru couldn't stop worrying about Yahiko either. The only solace she felt when thinking of Yahiko was he was safe. They would not jeopardize his health, or they wouldn't be able to use him. Tomoe bandaged Kenshin's leg as well as she could, while an uneasy silence ensued between Kenshin and Enishi. Tsubame sat leaning against the wall appearing calm, but Kaoru knew differently. Tsubame eyes were filled with concern and fear for Yahiko as she absently played with the necklace he had given her. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru said holding the arm thrown over her waist tight after everyone had settled down to sleep.

Kaoru and Kenshin were on the side of the room that had served as Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin's room in the small house. Tsubame, Tomoe, and Enishi were on the other side.

"Yes?" 

Kaoru turned onto her back so she could look at Kenshin, who propped himself up on his elbow.

"After this is all over, I want to find some small town to live in with lots of trees and a lake," Kaoru moved again now laying on her other side facing Kenshin as he watched her lovingly, taking one of her hands in his, "And I want to open a dojo, but I don't want to teach our style. Maybe I can teach one that protects. No more real swords. I could use wooden ones."

"That sounds wonderful," Kenshin said leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

She smiled softly closing her eyes and imagining a quaint little place, "I can pass this on to our children, then they can to theirs."

Kenshin laughed quietly, "Planning ahead."

"I could already be pregnant," Kaoru replied jokingly.

"Do you think so?" Kenshin asked alarmed.

"No, I was just saying it's a possibility."

"Oh, we should be more careful until this conflict is over," Kenshin said touching a hand to her stomach.

"Well when we do have children, what do you think we should name them?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin appeared thoughtful, "Well, if it's a boy, Kenji. A girl, hmm…Yumiko."

Kaoru nodded her head, "I like those names a lot. Yumiko and Kenji."

Sighing she pictured their future together with a little girl and boy chasing after each other, while Kenshin sat beside her with a smile.

"Our children can live peaceful lives, and we can live the rest of our lives in peace after this is over."

"I hope that such will be the case," Kenshin said.

Kaoru pushed him down onto his back, making herself comfortable, using his chest as a pillow. He brought his arm up and began idly running his hand through her hair as she hugged him close. Her eyes gleamed stubbornly as she looked into Kenshin's eyes. 

"It will be," Kaoru finally said with absolute conviction.

"Koishii, you are amazing."

Kaoru felt the troubles plaguing her mind slowly fade into the background, "Of course I am, anata."

"I love you, Kaoru," Kenshin chuckled out softly.

"I love you, Kenshin," Kaoru replied blissfully.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A week passed at a frantic pace. Kaoru and Kenshin were unable to locate Yahiko or any Shinsengumi member. It seemed everyone was in hiding and preparing for something big if the rumors were to be believed. Another problem arose. Sano had not returned either. While searching for Yahiko, they were also looking for Megumi and Sano now. Enishi had taken Tomoe and Tsubame to his place, so they would be safe, since the house everyone had been living in was no longer safe. It was just Kenshin and Kaoru sitting in the little house eating breakfast, trying to figure out what they should do next.

Kaoru stopped eating at the same time as Kenshin, both alert. Kenshin nodded and they prepared themselves for anything. Someone knocked on the door. Kenshin motioned Kaoru to step back and went to the door. Hand ready for his sword he opened it.

"Himura-san," Katsura declared in greeting, "I had hoped the rumors were true."

"Katsura-san. What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked letting Katsura inside.

"I came personally to find you. The final move to decide the outcome of this war has come. The Ishin shishi have gathered. I need you and Kamiya there," Katsura explained seeing Kaoru.

"Himura now," Kaoru corrected smiling.

Katsura's eyebrow raised as he glanced at Kenshin, "Is that so? Well, congratulations. It's about time Himura found a woman to control him."

Kenshin frowned.

"Will you come?" Katsura asked.

"Yes," Kenshin said pivoting to look at Kaoru, "I want you to go to Enishi's home. Stay there, where it's safe."

Kaoru had to stop her mouth from dropping open, "What!? I don't think so. I am going with you. Don't treat me like an inept fool you have to protect. I can fight too! I won't leave your side! We promised!"

Kenshin shook his head, "This is too dangerous."

Kaoru's anger flared, "It's as dangerous for you as it is for me!"

"Kaoru…"

"Kenshin! I am coming with you! Don't even think for one second I'm not! Now let's go before I really get pissed!" Kaoru interrupted her hands clenched tightly.

Katsura had an amused look on his face. Kenshin walked away from Kaoru grabbing his stuff. Kaoru got hers as well. They knew it would be best if they left immediately. They were all packed since that whole week they had been barely home and were prepared for any attack from the Shinsengumi.

"I'm going to leave a note for Sano, telling him not to worry. Just in case," Kaoru said writing something real quick. 

She placed it on the table. Kaoru didn't want to leave any clues for anyone else to find them, so she kept it short and brief. It said not to worry with a _K_ as a signature. 

"Okay let's go."

Stepping outside the two followed Katsura to their new destination.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Katsura-sama! I'm so glad you came back safely! It was foolhardy to go out on your own," One of the men said coming from the building Katsura, Kenshin, and Kaoru were approaching.

"That's enough. As you can see I am perfectly fine. Now prepare a room for our guests. The meeting will commence once they are settled in and we have some dinner," Katsura said.

The man bowed and left to do as ordered. They followed Katsura inside, where there was a table laid out with food already. It looked delicious. Katsura sat at the head of the table inviting Kaoru and Kenshin to sit to either side of him. There was much discussion at the table. Many people welcomed Kaoru and Kenshin back. Katsura with a huge smile on his face stood commanding everyone's attention.

"I would like to announce the fact that Kenshin has found himself a wife." Katsura gestured to Kaoru.

Everyone erupted into talking, some made lewd comments, and others congratulated the two. The whole table was in a festive mood. After dinner Kaoru and Kenshin were shown their room, where they dropped off the rest of their things. It would be a half hour until the meeting Katsura wished to hold, so Kenshin and Kaoru sat in their room together talking.

"I hope Sano finds Megumi," Kaoru said suddenly as she rummaged through her bag.

"Knowing him, he will find her."

"Yeah, Sano's always been reliable when it's important," Kaoru replied pulling out a small circular container.

Kaoru moved over to Kenshin opening it up.

"Now let me see your leg."

"It's fine now," Kenshin said with a shake of his head.

Kaoru made a face, "Mou! You are lying. It's only been about a week, now let me take care of it!"

Kenshin smiled, "You won't take no for an answer, will you?"

"No," Kaoru answered.

Kaoru tended to Kenshin's leg. She carefully cleaned it first before applying the ointment and bandaging it again. 

"There, was that so bad?" Kaoru asked.

"No."

"Good now kiss me," Kaoru ordered.

Kenshin happily complied pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly. A tentative knock was heard at the door interrupting the two. 

Kenshin cleared his throat before he spoke, "Yes?"

"Katsura-san wanted me to inform you the meeting will begin in five minutes."

"I will be there," Kenshin replied.

"Mou! I wasn't finished kissing you," Kaoru said as Kenshin tried to stand up.

"We do not want to be late."

Kaoru smiled, "He said five minutes."

________________________________________________________________________________

"This is it," Katsura said capturing everyone's attention, "Soon the outcome of this war will be decided. We must work together to make our victory possible. No more games. From now on there is no time to play around. We will defeat the Shinsengumi!"

A cheer rose up in the room at Katsura's last words. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin holding his hand tight. He glanced at her as her grip tightened. Looking to him she smiled softly, but could not hide her anxiety. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it watching her with a steady gaze. Kaoru relaxed a little as she listened to Katsura's speech. It didn't matter what happened, Kenshin would be by her side. She could face anything with him beside her. She perked up as Katsura began relaying orders. After he was finished he dismissed everyone but Kenshin, Kaoru, and three other people Kaoru did not know.

"My most trusted men," Katsura started getting a raised eyebrow from Kaoru, "and woman, I wanted you to stay, because I wished to speak with you privately. I want you to know I appreciate all you have done for me. Without you I wouldn't have made it this far successfully. Whatever happens over the next few days, I know we can overcome it. We will create a new era with peace."

"Katsura-san…"

"Rest well tonight. Tomorrow will be a busy day," Katsura interrupted raising his hand up dismissively.

Everyone bowed to him and began leaving.

Katsura sighed rubbing a hand against his forehead after everyone had left. A pair of soft hands touched his shoulders. Katsura smiled at the warm presence behind him.

"Anata," the woman behind him leaned forward, "You must rest as well."

"There is much to be done. Tomorrow you must leave here. It is not safe, Chizuru." Katsura said changing the subject.

"Think on it tomorrow then. For tonight I will be here by your side."

Katsura turned to the woman behind him taking her hands in his, "I could not have gone this far without you koishii."

"You are strong."

"You are my strength," Katsura replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru lie on the futon in their room after the meeting with Katsura. Her mind was uneasy and a million thought tried to dominate at once. 

"Kenshin, it will be over soon. I mean this is it. The last strike to decide the end of this war."

"That's what Katsura has said," Kenshin replied leaning against the wall.

Kaoru, who had been laying down on the futon, sat up, "If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen," Kenshin said pushing off the wall and sitting next to Kaoru.

"I hope Tomoe and everyone is alright. They should be safe with Enishi."

"They will be fine."

"I'm a little scared," Kaoru admitted, "I'm scared for Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi. I'm afraid Yahiko will get hurt. I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

Kenshin pulled her close, "Don't think such thoughts. Things have a way of working out. Kaoru we have gotten this far."

Kaoru nodded snuggling closer to him, "We should change and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Yes, you're right."

Kenshin stood up walking over to his bag to get his sleeping yukata. As he pulled it out and alarm was sounded. Immediately both Kenshin and Kaoru had their swords in hand. 

"We're under attack! The Shinsengumi…" the voice was suddenly cut off.

"Damn! We have to find Katsura," Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded waiting as Kenshin opened their door cautiously looking out. The place was in an uproar. Everyone was trying to make sense of the sudden attack. Kenshin and Kaoru went to find Katsura. The door to his room had been broken down. There was no sign of Katsura or the enemy. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene. There had been a struggle. Sounds of battle reached his ears from the outside. Screams of fiery and death, metal ringing against metal, and the sound of crying erupted from the once silent night. Running outside, Kaoru close behind, Kenshin stopped short. Kaoru almost collided into him. Looking over his shoulder her mouth dropped open. In the short seconds from when the alarm had sounded swarms of people were fighting each other against a flame-ridden background. The city was on fire. 

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "We have to find Katsura before anything happens."

Kaoru understood, "Stay safe."

Kenshin kissed her briefly before disappearing to the right. Just as quickly as he dashed away Kaoru took to the left. Katsura's safety was immensely important, and Kaoru understood the need for them to separate and search. A Shinsengumi member came running up to her sword drawn. Without another thought she had her sword out and easily ducked the swing knocking the man unconscious. Pivoting into a small alleyway Kaoru saw some figures ahead. Kaoru's eyes narrowed recognizing Katsura's form. He slashed at someone defending the person behind him.

"Katsura," Kaoru said softly staying quiet so as not to draw attention.

"Kaoru-san!"

"Katsura-san, are you hurt?" Kaoru asked keeping her senses open for another attack.

"I am fine. I should have expected this. What a fool I am." Katsura berated himself.

"Do not say such things," Katsura's wife said.

"Kaoru-san, you must take my wife to safety."

"I cannot leave you here by…" Kaoru stopped when she heard someone's approach but quickly realized it was Kenshin.

"You found him."

"Himura, we must get…" the rest of Katsura's words were drowned out, as a loud explosion was heard not to far away.

Shinsengumi members began pouring into the alleyway from both sides. Kaoru and Kenshin took up defensive postures. Kaoru ran forward incapacitating some and knocking out others. Kenshin's blade sliced through human flesh. It didn't take long for Kaoru and Kenshin to finish them off. After the assault the four ran to somewhere safer.

"There's a place. Please take my wife there. She knows of where I speak. Himura-san we have to get to the Shinsengumi hideout. We know its location. We must rally the men."

Kenshin nodded. Katsura embraced his wife as Kaoru paled. Kenshin reached out a hand cupping her cheek.

"Kenshin, you better not get hurt," Kaoru said in a threatening voice.

"I won't. You better stay safe as well."

"I'll be waiting for you, Kenshin. If you don't come get me I'm going to find you, and I'll be very angry!" Kaoru said.

Kenshin grabbed her up in a fierce hug, "I will find you after this is over Kaoru."

"I love you," Kaoru whispered softly.

"I love you."

Kaoru stepped from Kenshin's embrace reluctantly.

"Ready?" Katsura asked.

"Yes," Kenshin and Kaoru answered.

Kaoru watched as the two men ran off. 

"This way," Chizuru said after the two men could no longer be seen.

Kaoru took the lead protecting Chizuru with all her strength. They managed to get away from the main fighting happening within the Ishin shishi hideout. The rest of the city was in as much chaos. Everywhere people were being mercilessly slaughtered if they got in the way. Kaoru soon realized the ones killing the city inhabitants were not of the Shinsengumi. They were an altogether different people. Kaoru had taken it upon herself to rescue those she could forming a small band of people. Reaching the cities limits with a group of twelve she stopped short.

"And where do you think you are going?" A man called out from behind her.

Kaoru stood in front of those she was leading to safety, "Hurry and fight me if you wish, so that I may leave."

"Confidant are we?" The man said hefting his heavy looking weapon.

It looked like a big huge hammer to Kaoru. Kaoru quickly analyzed the situation.

"Chizuru-san, start leading these people away. I will catch up."

Chizuru nodded and began ushering the wide-eyed people away. Kaoru waited for the man to make his move. He watched her with a smile.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "Those are your men killing the people. This has nothing to do with the Shinsengumi."

"How perceptive of you. Yes, I do happen to be the leader of those men," the man replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru asked.

"I have my reasons, but it's easier to take what you want when a conflict like this is in full swing."

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I have no reason to tell you."

Kaoru raised her sword up preparing to fight. His smile merely widened. He lifted the heavy looking hammer from his shoulder with casual ease giving it a swing. Kaoru frowned. One hit from that would knock her out. She would have to rely on her speed, instead of outright defense.

"Well, are you going to attack, or are you going to keep staring at me? I am told I'm quite attractive, but this is not the time for that."

Kaoru glared as the man ran his other hand through his hair. Another explosion sounded right near them almost throwing off Kaoru's concentration. The man came running forward with more speed then he looked capable of during the distraction. It took Kaoru only a second to realize he could swing that huge looking hammer as fast as she could her sword. Jumping up then ducking low she rolled backwards jumping to her feet again. The man was now grinning. Kaoru frowned. She couldn't directly counter his attacks. Her mind raced with possibilities.

Racing forward Kaoru danced around him using all the speed and agility she possessed to break through his defense. She brought her sword around quickly catching him directly on the ribs. Deftly dashing to the left she avoided being crushed by the powerful swing of his weapon. He held his side painfully with his free hand.

"Your sword…it's reversed…"

Kaoru did not give him a chance to finish as she maneuvered to his right. She went to strike, but a voice distracted her momentarily.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko rang out among the chaos.

Kaoru only glanced over for a second to see Yahiko being held by two men. She tried to recover herself, but it was too late. A sickening crack rang out and Kaoru fell to the ground in a heap. Pain spread through her body centered on her leg. It was at an odd angle, the bone of her lower leg just barely breaking through the skin. Kaoru's face paled and it took all her effort to quell the cries of pain that were trying to force their way from her body. She could not stop the tears that formed. She began to feel disoriented from the pain of it. Kaoru still held her sword in one hand with a strong grip. Lifting it up she met the man facing her with defiant eyes. If she was to die she wouldn't go down without a fight. Yahiko's kept calling her name over and over. The man lifted his weapon up getting ready to finish Kaoru off.

"Kaoru! No! Don't!" Yahiko yelled desperately.

"Myojin-sama, we've found the boy. We must hurry."

Kaoru watched the man with surprise, "Myojin…?"

The man standing in front of her nodded to the other men, who knocked Yahiko out. Gazing back down at Kaoru, he shot her a dashing smile.

"You know what, I like you, so I'm not going to kill you. Survive this, so that we may meet again."

The man faded into the darkness his men following suit. Kaoru felt her sword fall from her hand. She grasped it again, but did not try and lift it. She couldn't stop the small sounds of pain slipping from her. She wanted to try and stand but it only sent lancing pain through her leg. She was stuck where she was. Kaoru watched as many people went running by, none noticing her. The pain became overwhelming as she tried to stop the blood flow from her wound. Suddenly someone knocked into her as they ran from the city hitting her hurt leg. She let out a scream of pain. The person looked at her wide-eyed with fear. Kaoru could no longer stay conscious; it was too much. She had one last thought before she passed out.

'Kenshin.'

^________________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone! Yep, sorry for the late update, but I haven't been able to really write what I wanted to on this story! Ack! I still don't think it came out good. But anyway, I've decided to make the next chapter the last. I am going to make a sequel. It will make more sense when you read the next chapter! Which I will be getting out soon cause I am really inspired! 

Enough babbling I want to thank Lina, Omochi, Gypsy-chan, kyo-kun no sukebe, Mango, marstanuki, Crystal, Joey, Kamimura Kaoru, Fuuko-san, Mistress of All Worlds, Chiki, moonblossom, chibi-ken14, Kriska, SwtRKgurlz, hosi-ni-onegai, t.anjel, Chu, me me me and only me, Shizuka, tiggergirl, tesuka-chan, sTrAwBeRrY, lizzie, RyuichiFanGirl, Lynne Katrea, Apple, Tariq, Jim, meow-chan, and KanbiAme for all your support.

Individual thanks next chapter! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying hope to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Kaoru's Perspective

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: The RK characters aren't mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________

An Alternate Place and Time

Chapter 25: Kaoru's Perspective

I don't remember much about that night. I remember the flames and the sounds of fighting. I remember the ache of not knowing what was happening to Kenshin after we separated. I remember fighting a man with the same last name as Yahiko. After that I must have fainted from the pain. I woke up to see the same person that had tripped over me gazing down at me in concern. Sounds of birds chirping filled my ears. I was confused at first. I didn't understand what was happening. 

The person, his name was Machida Daisuke, carried me away from the city, running into Chizuru along the way. They said I had been in a feverish sleep for a few days. It was terribly painful, but they set my leg and bandaged it up. I wanted so bad to look for Kenshin, but I couldn't even stand. It took a month for me to be able to even try and stand on my feet. The break had been a bad one. During this time the group continued to move. I had no say in the matter. I was carried by Daisuke, who had taken to helping me everywhere. He was a few years younger then me and rather sweet. We were headed for a nearby village, where it would be safe. I constantly thought of Kenshin. It took us a two weeks to get there, and that is where I spent the month I spoke of. I soon found out I was pregnant. I was happy and sad at the news. Kenshin wasn't here with me. I worked hard to recover as quickly as possible. It took another month for me to try and walk on my own. 

Time flew by so fast. News of the fight finally reached us. The Ishin shishi had won that night. There were still some minor skirmishes to be taken care of, but victory had been assured. I understood that Kenshin must be helping with finishing up any problems. I prayed he was safe. Much to my dismay it took a whole other month for me to be able to walk around with confidence. By this time I was three months pregnant. I didn't show much, just a slight bulge to my stomach. Daisuke, who had become more attached to me, found out one day and appeared heartbroken. He knew I had a husband, but…I don't know what he was thinking actually. He still stuck by my side helping me whenever I needed it. But the time came when I could stand on my own. I no longer had my sword. It had been left outside the city, where I had passed out. I missed it greatly, but that wouldn't stop me.

I said goodbye to all the friends I had made, and told Chizuru to keep faith. She tried to convince me to stay, but I wouldn't hear it. I would find Kenshin. I had to. I traveled everywhere it seemed. At first I went back to the city, but it was being rebuilt, and there was no sign of Kenshin. After that I went to Enishi's home to find it burned to the ground. I searched the rubble desperately. I found no evidence that the three had been in the house, when this had occurred. For four months I pushed myself looking for Kenshin and everyone else. I could not find Katsura either. Everyone seemed to have disappeared without a trace. I wandered into a small town that looked like the place I had told Kenshin of with the many trees surrounding it. As I walked through the more populated part of town I saw two little faces I hadn't seen in awhile. Ayame and Suzume were walking around outside a clinic. The girls recognized me immediately as they saw me walk up. They danced around me happily excited upon seeing my pregnant belly many questions in their young eyes. They brought me in to see Gensai-sensei. 

I had been pushing myself. Being seven months pregnant and traveling around is not good. I had to take it easy. Don't ask me how I managed to deal with being that far along and traveling. Determination I guess. I was just fortunate I didn't hurt myself as it was, but I knew if I pushed my body anymore I could lose the baby. Gensai-sensei helped me a lot. A respected person of this town he took me in until I had my child. I still held hopes of meeting my friends, but I could not travel now. I would not leave my child. It was a boy. I named him Kenji remembering the name Kenshin had told me. I stared down at my red-headed child. I wanted Kenshin to be there so bad. 

I ended up taking over an old abandoned dojo Gensai-sensei had been cleaning up on his spare time. I finished cleaning it up, and it became my and Kenji's new home. Gensai-sensei was always there to support me. A year passed, and I focused on seeing my son healthy through that year, while fixing up the old practice room. Things started to change. Swords were outlawed, and the little town became busier day by day. One day as I was shopping I met up with Sano. I was excited to see him, but he looked haunted. He hadn't been able to find Megumi. He was still searching. It had led him here. We talked about our lives now. He was very supportive. He left again on his search for Megumi a few weeks later, promising if he met up with Kenshin he would send him my way.

I took in two boarders. I needed the money. I already owed Gensai-sensei more then I could ever pay him back. One was a foreigner with blonde hair and blue eyes named Vincent Calar. The other ended up being Machida Daisuke. He had apprenticed with a man, who decided to move to this town and had come with him. I didn't mind. They were both very nice and helped me out a lot. 

I still yearned to find Kenshin and wondered where he was and what he was doing. Our son continued to grow. Four years passed by quickly bringing me to my present state. My four-year old son runs around as Daisuke playfully chases him. I smile as I do the laundry. I had opened my dojo, naming it Himura Dojo. I had several students now. Life was nice and peaceful as I had hoped it would be. My small dojo was missing many things though. Misao's cheerfulness, Megumi's sharp wit, Sano's jou-chan, Yahiko's name calling, Tsubame's quiet strength, Tomoe's gentleness, even Aoshi's silence, but most of all Kenshin and his love. I survive though, because I have absolute faith he will find me. 

Many of the people talk about me. The single mother with two men living with her. It is quite scandalous. They believe I'm a widow now, and they pity me. I know though, I know Kenshin is alright. He has to be. Kenji throws his little arms around me, interrupting my thoughts. He looks a lot like Kenshin. He has his red hair and my blue eyes. He's a mixture of the both of us, and he has lots of energy. I tell him of Kenshin. I can't help it. I want him to know he has a father, who loves him. I suppose his father seems more like a character from a story than a real person. 

Kenji is now very attached to Daisuke. He calls him Dai-nii. It's nice to know Kenji has someone to look up to. I shouldn't complain, I know. I just wish Kenshin were here for Kenji to look up to. To be with his son and help teach him to grow up to be a strong young man.

I have a slight limp from my injury, and I'm definitely not as fast as I used to be. That's okay. I spent my second year here figuring out what I wanted to teach my students. It's a mixture of things. I teach them to fight with and without a weapon. Kenji tries his best too. Daisuke is an apprentice to one of the shopkeepers. I mentioned that earlier, I believe. He makes shinais and other training equipment. He made Kenji a shinai that is his size. He loves it, practicing with it all the time. I can see Kenji will become a skilled swordsman already. 

"Okaasan! Can we go shopping?" Kenji asked dancing around me with hopeful eyes.

"You just want to get some sweets. I have to finish before my students come. Tomorrow."

"Okaasan! Please," Kenji begged pulling on my gi with his little hands.

"Not today."

"I'll take him," Daisuke said coming over to me.

Kenji squeals running over to him raising his hands up to be held. 

"If it's not too much trouble. Here let me get some money for you."

Daisuke shakes his head scooping Kenji up easily, "Don't worry about it."

I watch Kenji sitting on Daisuke's shoulder exclaiming happily as they leave. Sighing I turn back to cleaning Kenji's shirt. I picture Kenshin picking our son up in his arms to take him to the marketplace. I'll live day by day. I know someday I'll see my friends again. Someday Kenshin, we'll be together again. I won't lose hope. 

I will wait for you.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Kay! This was a short little end. Sort of the transition to my the sequel! And I made it first person cause I wanted it to seem more personal I guess just for this last chapter. 

I've decided to call the sequel An Illusion of a Peaceful Time. Yeah, don't ask, I'm bad with titles. Really am. That's okay. Oh, and Vincent Calar and Machida Daisuke are made up characters sprung from my own mind as was Chizuru. And Kenshin has his reasons for not being there, which you'll find out in the sequel!

But anyway on to the individual thanks!

Gypsy-chan- Gomen nasai! It wasn't Kenshin. I just can't be nice to those two, can I? Don't worry though! And I hope you'll be around to read the sequel. Well with that kind of ending…but thanks for all your support!

KanbiAme- It's always nice to hear from someone new! I'm glad you like the story! I hope you stick around to read the sequel! I'll be waiting to hear what you thought! 

Kriska- No it wasn't Kenshin. I'm not that nice. ^_^ But anyway I hope you liked the end. There's a sequel though. I wouldn't leave everyone off like that! Hope to hear from you.

Mistress of All Worlds- Fast update! Yep, sometimes get so inspired I put off doing homework! Ack! Bad Kyaa! Oh well, I get it all done anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Sujakata- Yep, Yahiko's last name's Myojin. I am up to something again. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I didn't think it was the greatest I've written, but anyway! Hope to hear from you again!

Lizzie- See! I updated fast! I couldn't leave you off like that! I definitely can't wait to hear hear what you thought! Hope you liked the end for this one! Til next time!

Val- They really do need a break, but…I'm not nice like that! They will get a break I swear. Just not yet! Please keep reading! I'll be waiting to hear from you!

KitKat- I hate cliffhangers too! They drive me nuts! Well not mine cause I know most of the time what's going to happen. Sometimes things change from what I plan. The story writes itself scenario. But I updated fast! ^_^

Naomi- Yay! Happy to hear from you again! Could be the same group…I guess you'll have to stick around and read the sequel! I really hope you do! Can't wait to hear from you!

Marstanuki- Well, now you know! Kind of abrupt but this is the last chapter! I'll be starting the sequel right away! So hope to hear from you!

Kamimura Kaoru- A lot of people were kind of hoping it was Kenshin, sorry! You know me, things can't be that simple and nice. *Kenshin glares at Kyaa* I did put you two together a whole lot before you were separated. I enjoy your comments! 

Me me me and only me- I still like your name. Not that that has anything to do with anything, but anyway enough babbling. It's great hearing from you! Will be waiting for more motivation!

Jim- Nice hearing from you again! Thanks for the motivation! Can't wait to hear what you thought of this!

Joey- No! I could never kill off Kaoru! I just wouldn't be able to bring myself to. So no worries there! I'm glad you liked the fact that Katsura announced the marriage! I added that in ther cause I thought it would be nice! Well can't wait to here from you once again!

Hosi-ni-onegai- See! I updated as you commanded! ^o^ hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Good job on your story! Can't wait to read more!

Moonblossom- Got to love writing! I'm so happy you like it! I do try to make it exciting and I'm glad you think it is! Can't wait to hear from you!

sTrAwBeRrY- Great hearing from you! I knew Katsura had a lover that he married after the conflict or something like that! Didn't know the name though! Thanks for the info! That will help me in the future. I kind of picked Chizuru cause I saw the name, and felt like making them married! I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter, and I hope you read the sequel too!

Shizuka- Hope this chapter was interesting! I know not much was happening, but there's a sequel cause I left things off in this story. Hope you read it when I get to writing the first chapter! Can't wait to hear from you again!

I want to thank everyone for the your support! This was my first fic and you guys definitely motivated me to write more! I hope you enjoy the sequel to this! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying til then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
